


Если ты идешь сквозь ад, продолжай идти

by silber_mond



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies), The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, MadMax!AU
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-30 11:21:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 36,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5161955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silber_mond/pseuds/silber_mond
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Радиация расползалась совсем не так, как показывают в фильмах, может, это и вовсе была не она — не важно. Главное, что она убивала — выборочно, мгновенно или медленно, хоть как-то, но влияла на любой живой организм. Врачи разводили руками. Могли умирать целые кварталы, а один человек оставался жив и абсолютно здоров, и объяснить это было нечем. Но так везло немногим. Среди них были и мы.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

В такие моменты мне больше всего хотелось его прибить. Взять за косу, что он так старательно заплетал, затянуть на его шее и повесить его на ближайшем дереве. Правда, моим желаниям не суждено было сбыться по нескольким причинам. Во-первых, один я бы здесь не выжил. Во-вторых, я не видел деревьев больше двух тысяч дней. В-третьих, у нас было совместное самоубийственное дело.

Раз, два, три. Все просто.

Я как-то давно еще имел глупость предложить ему отрезать гриву, чтобы не мешалась. В тот день мы влезли в орочье гнездо, и одна из тварей все-таки извернулась и цапнула его за волосы, едва не свернув ему шею. Тварь, конечно, закончила свою печальную жизнь в еще более печальных муках, но на будущее-то?

Нож впился тогда в насыпь, едва не отрезав мне кусок уха. А он произнес спокойно: «Тебя не касается» — и продолжил что-то там переплетать. Больше я не предлагал — целые уши были неплохим преимуществом, которого я не собирался лишаться из-за этого... него.

Он — это Эльф. А я Бард. 

Почему мы здесь?

Потому что миру пришел конец.

Где здесь?

Посреди пустыни.

Какое дело может быть в пустыне?

Целая куча. Например, поиски сына.

Но обо всем по порядку.

Тысячи дней назад я был механиком, а мои дети ходили в школу и бегали к деду в наш мелкий аэропорт. Мой друг Перси забирал их оттуда и привозил полусонных домой.

Тысячи дней назад Эльф был успешным инвестором, а его сын Леголас проводил дни, лазая по их собственному самолету, стоявшему в ангаре нашего аэропорта.

Тысячи дней назад Элронд был врачом, Линдир был его помощником, а Эрестор работал на Эльфа.

Тысячи дней назад у Эльфа было настоящее имя и его сын всегда был рядом с ним.

Тысячи дней назад разразилась ядерная война, и собралась кучка наивных идиотов, в которую нам посчастливилось попасть. Кучка эта надеялась убраться прочь с материка, уверенная, что до далекого острова в океане зараза, что принесли с собой бомбы, не добралась. Вот только радиация коварная штука. После очередного взрыва была потеряна связь со спутниками, и мы окончательно остались без информации. Со связью проблемы появились давно, когда война только началась, но в какой-то момент мы вернулись в то дремучее время, когда соседские сплетни оказывались единственным вариантом узнать, что происходит. 

Если представить тогдашний мир как дом, то мы стояли посреди гостиной и не решались шевелиться, потому что не знали, какая из стен рухнет первой и какова вероятность, что рухнет она на нас. Наш спор рассудила рухнувшая первой крыша.

Сейчас уже не вспомнишь толком, что и как происходило в том давнем мире, но, так или иначе, суть была в одном. Все хотели спастись. Радиация расползалась совсем не так, как показывают в фильмах, может, это и вовсе была не она — не важно. Главное, что она убивала — выборочно, мгновенно или медленно, хоть как-то, но влияла на любой живой организм. Врачи разводили руками. Могли умирать целые кварталы, а один человек оставался жив и абсолютно здоров, и объяснить это было нечем. Но так везло немногим.

Так вышло, что мы все оказались в числе тех самых счастливчиков, кого радиация не превратила ни в куски гниющей плоти, ни в ходячие скелеты, ни в трупы.

И моему отцу, начальнику аэропорта, летчику со стажем, пришла в голову одна простая идея. Что, если собраться такой тесной компанией да улететь прочь, туда, где, может быть, еще осталось немного цивилизации? Воздушное пространство и все его ограничения и запреты накрылись тазом, так что никому уже и не было дело до одинокого самолета. А мы воодушевились. Собрали, что можно, будто отряд Ноев нового пришествия. Каждой твари по паре, каждой дырке по затычке. Перебрались в аэропорт, закрылись там и, отбиваясь от периодических набегов уже начавших дичать людей, принялись в спешке сматываться.

По знакомым к нам присоединялись такие же, как мы, еще живые, еще хотевшие выбраться люди. Лишние руки были для нас вовсе не лишними, и мы разрешали им остаться.

Но напряжение начало сказываться довольно быстро. Толком не было горючего, пострадала большая часть парка, и в итоге выбора у нас не осталось. Мы разбирали другие самолеты, чтобы укомплектовать здоровенный трансатлантический боинг. Его решено было использовать для людей. Вторым был личный самолет Эльфа, в который собирались сгрузить какое-то оборудование, провизию и все прочее, что могло пригодиться, если мы приземлимся где-нибудь не там. 

И тут начались проблемы. Нельзя же нагружать самолеты до бесконечности — приходилось думать, выкраивать, биться за каждый клочок места. Больше оборудования — часть придется отправить в боинг, меньше людей будет спасено. Меньше оборудования — и без него риски сдохнуть куда выше. Часть вещей нужно было втиснуть в боинг, чтобы, случись что с мелким самолетом, мы не остались без ничего. 

Эльф тогда был на стороне оборудования. И уже тогда я его невзлюбил. 

Я и так не был его главным почитателем, большей частью как раз из-за его вечной позиции «мы в своем королевстве выживем, а все, что дальше, не моя проблема». Поодиночке никому теперь было не выжить, я был в этом абсолютно уверен тогда, и постоянное недовольство Эльфа из-за каждого приходившего к нам человека вызывало уже не легкое раздражение, а неприкрытую ярость.

Он считал, что боинг с таким количеством людей и вещей просто рухнет, и ничего не желал с этим делать. В итоге я едва не подрался с ним и выкрикнул в конце, пока Перси пытался меня оттащить:

— Вот и летите сами на своем проклятом самолете! Спасайтесь, без вас разберемся!

Он смерил меня совершенно странным взглядом, будто был доволен тем, что я сказал. Я только рукой махнул. Мне не о чем было с ним говорить, дел было по горло. А этот... Пусть делает что хочет, лишь бы не мешал. 

Так или иначе, мое желание спасти всех, кого только можно было, и обернулось против меня. Я выматывался настолько, что не засыпал — падал замертво, где приходилось, и каждый раз как воскресал из мертвых.

И однажды я так воскрес на полу набравшего высоту самолета. 

Клянусь, если бы не мои собственные дети, оказавшиеся на борту, я бы в той ярости запросто выбил входной люк. Благо он был не слишком большим. Маленький такой люк маленького самолета, доверху набитого благами цивилизации — от внешних дисков с музыкой и научными трудами, упаковок еды, семян и техники до огромного шкафа с медикаментами. И между всем этим — я, мои дети, несколько человек из тех, кто поддержал решение взять побольше вещей: Элронд с Линдиром и Эрестор. Перси. Сын Эльфа. И сам Эльф в кресле первого пилота.

К нему-то я тогда и направился. Дочери висли на мне, но это был единственный раз, когда я позволил себе отодвинуть их в сторону и хлопнуть дверью перед их носами.

— Какого черта?

Эльф и бровью не повел.

— На кресле конверт, в нем письмо от вашего отца. Ознакомьтесь с ним прежде, чем претворите в жизнь ваши планы по моему убийству.

Он произнес это так спокойно, что я даже растерялся. Машинально потянулся за конвертом, вытряхнул сложенный вдвое листок и так и сполз по стене кабины, едва увидев первые строки.

Боинг действительно не сможет долететь до места назначения. Ему не хватит топлива — потому что на нашем самолете его с избытком, про запас. Он просто взорвется по пути, быстро и громко, и для пары сотен людей эта смерть будет куда более милосердной, чем та, что принесла с собой радиация. 

Оказывается, она затронула и отца. Его — и всех тех, кто был на том самолете. Всех тех, кто приходил к нам и кого мы проверяли, как могли, чтобы исключить возможное продолжение заражения. Из нескольких сотен самыми стойкими оказались только мы — и только для нас все это время Эльф и мой отец сообща нагружали этот самолет.

Никогда еще мне так сильно не хотелось сдохнуть. Ни тогда, когда мир всколыхнулся и начал рассыпаться на глазах. Ни тогда, когда одним летним днем под колесами пьяной твари погибла моя жена. Ни тогда, когда мне пришлось объяснять это нашим детям.

— Это была наша договоренность с вашим отцом. Если собираетесь тратить время на самобичевание, не трудитесь.

Тут я все-таки не сдержался. Я уже почувствовал, как мой кулак сминает его отмороженное, равнодушное лицо, когда услышал, как хрустят мои же кости. Он перехватил мой удар и держал за запястье так, что пошевелись я — и остался бы без руки.

— Здесь нет автопилота. Вы уверены, что стоит угробить и этот самолет?

Я ненавидел его, но он был прав. Здесь, в этой летающей коробке, была вся наша надежда. И наши дети. И все, что может еще случиться, если эта коробка сядет на остров.

Я собирался выйти и вернуться в салон, когда услышал рядом тихое: «Извини», — и в мое плечо впилась игла. Я даже обернуться не успел — мир резко повернулся, будто мы ушли в вираж, и все затянуло туманом.

Весь тот полет я пропустил. Очнулся только к концу, когда мы уже шли на снижение, и атмосфера в салоне напоминала заправку, на которой разлили бензин. Одна неосторожная искра — и все, прощай половина квартала.

Дети облепили меня и притихли, даже не шевелились почти. Сын Эльфа спал на коленях Элронда. 

Перси по обыкновению пил.

Он был моей правой рукой несколько лет, и мы могли бы зваться хорошими приятелями, но сейчас мы старались даже не пересекаться взглядами. Мы смотрели друг на друга лишь мгновение, когда я только очнулся после укола, и я сразу понял — снотворное было делом его рук. И он тоже все знал.

Все знали, кроме меня и детей, но, понимая, что я никогда не поддержу подобное решение, просто не дали мне выбора.

Предатели.

А потом разверзлись врата ада.

Я до сих пор не понимаю, хоть и пытаюсь припомнить иногда, как мы тогда умудрились приземлиться. Какую магию и где выкопал Эльф, что подбитый с земли самолет не превратился в покореженную консервную банку? 

Именно это и убило тогда во мне всякое желание набить ему морду. Это — и еще то, что он спас моего сына от тварей.

Они едва не взорвали наш самолет и незаметно окопались в стороне, так, что мы даже не поняли, что нас кто-то окружил. Были слишком рады, были вне себя от понимания, что мы живы. 

Зря мы радовались.

Твари превосходили нас и числом, и силой. Тогда еще я не имел ни малейшего понятия о том, что происходит на  
острове, и когда увидел рой мотоциклов и взмывающие в небо языки пламени из огнеметов, я... 

А твари напали, и напали умело, неожиданно умело для кучки существ, потерявших всякий человеческий облик. Они явно делали это не в первый раз, и я вдруг почувствовал себя безмозглым животным, загнанным в капкан, из которого не выбраться, даже если отгрызть себе ноги.

Я потом уже узнал, что для некоторых это была неплохая маскировка. Прикинься слабым и напади, когда никто не ждет. 

Оружие у нас, конечно, тоже было, но взятые на всякий случай пистолеты не спасали. Вокруг был огонь и шум, и песок, и снова огонь, словно мы и впрямь попали в преисподнюю. 

А потом я расслышал крики.

Твари схватили Баина и Леголаса. Моего сына и сына Эльфа. Потащили их в разные стороны, и мы впервые в жизни кинулись делать что-то одновременно. 

Вот только на своих двоих по раскаленной земле за мотоциклом не угонишься. Тот, который схватил Леголаса, стартанул так, что Эльф рухнул на землю. Его засыпало песком из-под колес, и он едва умудрился увернуться от пламени огнемета. А когда смог подняться, мотоцикл уже был далеко. Он выстрелил пару раз, но не попал, и я, отбросив напавшую на меня тварь, кинулся к ним, попытался прицелиться, но вместо выстрела получил только сухой щелчок. Патроны кончились. 

С проклятьем согнулся и упал попытавшийся отбить моего сына Перси. Второй мотоцикл почти завелся, и я бросился в его сторону, нашаривая по карманам патроны и не находя их. Рванул следом насколько мог быстро и прыгнул, когда показалось, что достану. Что сын схватится за руку, и мне удастся спасти хотя бы его.

Огнемет едва не поджарил и меня, и я рухнул в песок, с остервенением вбивая в него загоревшийся рукав.

А потом, словно в полной тишине, я услышал выстрел и визг шин. 

Эльф стоял, вытянув руку. Его последняя пуля выбрала более реальную цель, чем та тварь, что уже увезла его сына за горизонт. Я сломя голову понесся к свалившемуся набок мотоциклу, для верности ударил прикладом неудачливого похитителя и помог сыну выбраться. 

И не сразу смог снова повернуться туда, где остался Эльф.

Напавшая на нас банда стремительно разбежалась, из чего я понял, что им нужны были люди, а не вещи. Они хотели забрать детей, взрослых же пытались убить. Моим дочерям было запрещено выбираться из самолета, пока не будет команды, и слава всем богам — если они еще существовали — что в кои-то веки девочки послушались.

Баин был со мной.

А первый похититель уже скрылся из виду вместе с сыном Эльфа.

Я не знал, что сказать Эльфу. Я только что чуть не потерял собственного сына, и больше всего на свете мне хотелось обнять его и не отпускать никогда, но я только взял его за руку и сжал ее. 

Эльф пожертвовал последней пулей ради моей семьи. И хотя я знал, что, спроси я, он отговорится вероятностями  
и логикой, тем, что все равно не попал бы в так далеко отъехавший мотоцикл, я понимал — это действительно была жертва. 

Я мог представить, о чем он думает теперь. Прокручивает в мыслях каждое мгновение и будет делать так, наверное, всю жизнь, гадая, попал бы, выбери он спасти Леголаса, или мы оба потеряли бы своих детей тогда.  
Подойдя ближе, я выпустил руку Баина и, не обратив никакого внимания на что-то говорившего Эльфу Элронда, обнял его.

Не существовало слов благодарности для такого случая, даже все вместе взятые они бы не выразили ничего из того, что я хотел ему сказать. Я понадеялся, что он поймет и так.

Эльф дернулся, но не оттолкнул.

Мы не пробыли здесь и часа, еще даже не успели осмотреться и, наверное, глупо выглядели, стоя так посреди пустыни.

Но уже тогда мы поняли, что, возможно, из нас и людей с того боинга спасшимися счастливцами были вовсе не мы.

Я боялся за него поначалу. Боялся, что в следующий раз обернусь, а он уже валяется мертвый на песке. Леголас был для него всем, и я представить не мог, как и что теперь будет. Так и не знал, что сказать, старался и вовсе не пересекаться по возможности и при этом следил за ним как за собственными детьми. 

Мы пытались обжиться. Поняли, что попали в место, которое еще хуже того, откуда мы сбежали, но возможности вернуться у нас не осталось. Нужно было чинить самолет. Нужно было топливо. Поэтому мы приготовились осваиваться.

Удивительно, но нам хоть в чем-то повезло. Совсем рядом обнаружилось что-то вроде природного колодца, небольшого, но чистого, и мы получили главную драгоценность, какая может быть у живущего в пустыне. Питьевая вода. Мы наполнили ею все свободные емкости и каждые двое суток ходили набирать новую, чтобы не расходовать сделанные запасы. 

С едой все обстояло гораздо хуже. Быстро выяснилось, что здесь ни черта не растет и не живет, и потому питаться мы сможем только тем, что вырастим сами. 

И снова мы были обязаны Эльфу. Семена, рассада, земля. Сухие пайки, какие-то смеси — невероятно легкие и потому оказавшиеся на борту в огромном количестве. Рождеством и не пахло, но на девятерых этого бы хватило надолго. 

А еще были куры. Самые настоящие живые куры, он до сих пор так и не раскололся, откуда их притащил. Два десятка птиц, предназначенных для того, чтобы размножаться и обеспечивать нас пищей. 

Дел было по горло. Настоящее выживание оказалось куда сложнее моих скаутских походов и тех реалити-шоу, что смотрела в детстве Сигрид. Наверное, это и спасло Эльфа от всего, что могло бы произойти, будь у него чуть больше свободного времени. 

На первый взгляд казалось, что в нем ничего не изменилось, но я все отчетливо видел. Он занимался делами, но мыслями был далеко. Строил планы, продумывал что-то. 

Удивительно, но после прежней грызни в аэропорту мы теперь неплохо общались. Насколько можно было с ним общаться. 

И он немало времени проводил с моими детьми, чему я был даже рад.

Наверное, поэтому однажды он подошел именно ко мне.

Была моя очередь дежурить, и я сидел снаружи, завернувшись в одеяло. Днем мы умирали от жары, но ночью можно было запросто замерзнуть, а даже мелкая простуда неизвестно чем могла бы здесь обернуться.  
И вот я сидел, слушал музыку в одном наушнике, когда он примостился рядом.

— Нам нужно больше машин.

Тут он был прав. Во время вылазок мы заметили, что мы здесь далеко не одни. Вот только все, кроме нас, передвигаются на кошмарного вида, но все же машинах.

Специально для них мы и рассчитали охранную систему. Пришлось пожертвовать некоторыми частями самолета, но что толку от него, если на нас нападут? Так появились осколочные гранаты, шипы и самопальные ракеты. 

Мы проверяли потом ловушки, собирали образовавшийся металлолом и подгоняли его под новую защиту, а остатки припасов и топлива забирали себе. 

— Вокруг нас который день катается один и тот же джип. Предполагаю, что ему лучше не возвращаться туда, откуда он прикатился.

— Есть идеи?

Идея у Эльфа была, и не дурная. Не то чтобы мне сильно хотелось становиться приманкой для местных тварей, но только так можно было выманить их на то место, что мы приготовим для поимки.

И у нас все сработало. 

Тогда я впервые всерьез задумался, что у Эльфа внутри. 

Как выяснилось, он хотел получить не только машину, но и информацию. И вытягивал он ее усердно и весьма разнообразно изобретательно. В лучших традициях инквизиции.

Меня начало подташнивать, пока я смотрел и пытался не прислушиваться, хотя даже через грохот музыки в наушниках пробивались крики тех тварей. Я не хотел знать, что именно Эльф с ними делает — жестокость, с которой он это делал, порядком пугала. 

Не знаю, смог ли бы так я, пусть даже речь шла бы о жизнях моих детей.

Я только потом понял, что именно он пытался узнать. 

А спустя немного времени — зачем ему еще одна, уже подготовленная для езды по пустыне машина.

А потом настал день, когда он собрался и отправился прочь, и я едва успел захлопнуть дверь джипа у него перед носом.

— Отойди, — приказал он, но я не поддался.

К тому моменту я уже все обдумал. У нас прибавилось несколько людей, из тех, кто обретался неподалеку и рискнул связаться с нами. У кого-то были далеко не чистые намерения, а другие действительно просили только убежища, и, пораскинув мозгами, мы поняли, что не обеднеем от пары-тройки лишних ртов, если в ответ они смогут нас защитить. 

Так или иначе, я мог позволить себе уйти. И то, что я уйду с Эльфом, если тот отправится искать сына, я решил еще в ту секунду, когда увидел, как тот стреляет. 

Я был ему должен, и эта помощь, пожалуй, единственное, чем я мог бы попытаться отплатить ему.

Это произошло ровно через год после нашего прилета.

А еще через пять я прятался за здоровенной насыпью, любезно нагнанной недавней бурей, и в каком-то смысле охотился за Эльфом.

Издевательством было бы сказать, что мы жили теперь по законам джунглей. Прекрасных, мокрых, полных живности и зелени джунглей, которые сдохли вместе со всем миром.

Впрочем, законы пустыни не слишком от них отличались. Нападай первым, всегда будь готов к атаке, не верь никому и присматривайся к каждой песчинке. 

Иногда после очередной вылазки я всерьез задумывался, что отличало нас, цивилизованных, как мы полагали, людей, от тех, кто жил здесь с самого начала. От тех, кого мы называли тварями или орками. Грязные, озлобленные, одетые в обноски и обвешанные всяческой дрянью, они давно потеряли человеческий облик. Даже водить машины могли уже не все. Они сбивались в стаи и загоняли несчастных, передвигающихся по пустыне в одиночку, и в буквальном смысле разрывали их на части. Чаще — еще до того, как жертва умирала.

По сути мы занимались тем же.

Как-то я спросил у Эльфа, что он об этом думал.

— Где разница между ними и нами? Мы их презираем, а сами чем лучше?

Эльф как раз стягивал с трупа чудом оставшиеся целыми штаны и вытряхивал все из карманов. Его, жившего всегда весьма обеспеченно и до сих пор цеплявшегося за старые привычки, в этой ситуации, казалось, ничего не смущало.

— Есть будешь?

— Что? — переспросил я.

— Его вот, — кивнул Эльф на труп. — Орка есть будешь?

— Ты охренел?

Он пожал плечами и уселся на песок разбираться в куче пыльных обломков.

— Вот тебе и разница.

Прошел почти весь день, когда он вдруг добавил:

— А еще они такими вопросами точно не задаются. Так что в чем-то ты точно лучше.

Я.

О себе он ничего не сказал.

Он вообще не был многословен. Мог иногда выдать какую-нибудь тираду, отчитать, поумничать, но когда его спрашивали о чем-то, что касалось непосредственно его, предпочитал отвернуться и продолжать заниматься своими делами. Поначалу это страшно раздражало — мы были вдвоем посреди чертовой пустыни, и мне не хотелось сойти с ума и начать разговаривать самому с собой, потому что кто-то не соизволил ответить, а я не мог столько молчать.

Иногда я специально выводил его из себя, не затыкаясь всю дорогу. Сотни миль он вынужден был терпеть мою болтовню, слушать, как я подпеваю старому плееру, пока у того не кончался заряд, как пересказываю одни и те же байки прошлого мира. 

И Эльф действительно слушал. Открытие было внезапным, учитывая, что я больше привык к тому, что он обращает внимание только на важные лично для него, походя отмахиваясь от остального. Но вот раз, другой, третий он прерывал меня и, не отрывая взгляда от дороги, бросал: 

— Это я уже слышал.

Или:

— Вчера ты на другом закончил.

Или даже:

— Допой до конца.

А потом впервые рассказал что-то сам. 

Я никогда не вытягивал из него ничего насильно, и даже задавая один и тот же вопрос в сотый раз, делал это больше по привычке, нежели действительно ждал ответа. И как-то привык к тому, что это он слушает меня. Я цеплялся за такие разговоры в дороге как за остатки человечности, боясь, может быть, того, что, если буду молчать слишком долго, однажды просто не смогу уже произнести ни слова. Я видел такое, и не раз. Одичавшие люди — не свихнувшиеся орки, а все еще люди, — в одиночку выживающие в пустыне и забывшие звук собственного голоса, потому что им не с кем было общаться. Их некому было слушать.

Меня — было, и я в конце концов это оценил.

Скажи мне кто раньше, что из нас с Эльфом выйдет такая слаженная команда, я бы долго смеялся. Но команда и впрямь вышла неплохая. Не сговариваясь, мы прикрывали друг друга в драке, понимали друг друга с одного взгляда и без ругани поделили обязанности.

Эльф водил как бог. Если бы я захотел создать новую религию, то стал бы поклоняться тому, как он гоняет. Иной раз я забывал обо всем на свете и просто восторженно следил, как здоровенный «Задира» под его управлением протискивается в самые узкие дыры и преодолевает самые крутые спуски. 

А еще он умел драться. Не просто мог врезать паре нападавших, нет. В одну из первых стычек, когда я еще не знал его толком, я полез защищать его. Твари каким-то чутьем поняли, что справиться с ним будет нелегко, и кинулись на него вчетвером. 

Я даже вмешаться не смог — он откинул меня в сторону. А второй раз я уже не полез, потому что Перси рядом дергал меня за рукав.

— Это что, глюк?

Если бы я не почувствовал только что его руку на собственном плече, то тоже принял бы происходящее за мираж.

Раньше я видел подобное только в фильмах. Так дрались, наверное, настоящие ниндзя или самураи. Подняв с земли обломок трубы, Эльф орудовал им как настоящим мечом. В его ударах не было ничего лишнего: отрепетированные движения, сосредоточенное лицо без той ярости или ненависти, что обычно сопровождают драки. Нет, он был предельно собран и в одиночку раскидал четырех голодных тварей.

С тех пор его навыки никуда не пропали. Напротив, он тратил достаточно времени на упражнения и даже не убил меня, когда я в шутку принес ему настоящий клинок. 

Не самурайский, конечно, так, грубо сделанная, но весьма надежная железка. Черт знает, кому понадобилось ковать себе меч, он попался мне в остове сгоревшей машины, и я просто не смог его не забрать. 

Эльф наточил его, доработал и с тех пор таскал с собой. Зрелище каждый раз было то еще.

Зато стрелял он отвратно. Когда до меня это дошло, я неделю, наверное, убивал себе мозги одним-единственным вопросом. Как он попал тогда в мотоцикл? 

Нет, он знал, как обращаться с оружием, мог перезарядить винтовку одной рукой, не отвлекаясь от дороги, но меткости ему стоило бы поучиться.

Впрочем, для этого как раз был я. 

Для стрельбы и для ремонта. 

Стрельбой я занимался с самого детства и сейчас одинаково хорошо стрелял что из дробовика, что из на коленке сделанного лука. Вот цель, вот патрон, познакомьтесь друг с другом поближе. 

Я жалел раньше, что у меня не было нормального образования. Думал иногда пойти учиться, устроиться, скажем, инженером, но сложно втиснуть что-то в расписание из работы и троих детей. Так я и торчал в своем автосервисе, благо дела шли достаточно хорошо, да и отец иногда помогал.  
Никогда бы мне не пришло в голову, что детские игры и не самая благодарная работа каждый день будут спасать мне жизнь. 

И каждый день рядом со мной будет Эльф.

Я так и не начал звать его по имени. Эльфом за глаза я прозвал его уже давно, когда мне не приходило в голову с ним даже поздороваться. Он был высок, красив, и я ни разу в жизни не видел его с волосами выше пояса. Всем своим видом он напоминал персонажа старых книг, и прозвище приклеилось к нему еще до того, как мы точно так же обозвали часть живущих на острове.

Мы всем дали названия, чтобы проще было разобраться. Элронд в шутку предложил обозвать их расами из какой-то то ли книги, то ли игры, и идея и впрямь прижилась. Так, здесь были те самые твари, которых уже и людьми не посчитаешь. Были гномы, коренные жители, попавшие еще под первые атаки бомб. Следующее их поколение, уже выросшее, весьма уступало остальным в росте. Гномы занимали несколько гор на севере: туда они стаскивали металлолом, переплавляли его на боеприпасы, перебирали машины и обменивали все это на еду. Рядом с ними располагалось крошечное поселение таких же мелких людей, живших в песчаных норах. Именно они помогали гномам искать и переносить обломки, ходили на разведку, и за это гномы делились с ним выменянным. Этих мы обозвали хоббитами. 

Еще были орки. По сути они оказались чуть адекватнее тварей и отличались от них в первую очередь тем, что были чем-то вроде личной армии человека, захватившего главное сооружение острова. Смауг, слухов о котором было больше, чем в свое время о Майкле Джексоне, никогда не показывался на люди без своей брони и жил на востоке, в крепости, когда-то бывшей нефтеперерабатывающим заводом. У него имелось топливо и бурильные установки, позволявшие добывать еще и воду. Он был царем горы, древним фараоном, которому поклонялись и выполняли любые его прихоти в обмен на каплю воды и бензина. Его армия гоняла на мотоциклах с изображением крыла и, как говорили, построенная целиком, она была бы похожа на дракона, изрыгающего пламя.

А еще были эльфы. Мы встретили пока только двоих, но, как я подозревал, они были и среди нас. Как бы глупо это ни звучало, Эльф, скорее всего, тоже был эльфом.

На них радиация повлияла самым странным образом, замедлив старение настолько, что они казались вечными. Они не менялись внешне, и встреченная нами женщина выглядела на те пятнадцать, в которые ее застали взрывы первых бомб. Сейчас ей было за сорок.

А сколько лет Эльфу, я даже не знал. Он был старше меня, но благодаря внешности всегда казался моим ровесником. А сейчас и вовсе время будто повернулось вспять, и он смотрелся куда моложе. И если по Эрестору и Элронду еще не было ничего понятно, то насчет Эльфа логика ясно подсказывала — радиация оставила на нем свой след. И черт знает, как она повлияет на него в дальнейшем.

Когда я понял это, то впервые всерьез задумался о том, что произошло бы, не будь Эльфа со мной. Он был невыносим, высокомерен и держался особняком. Редко бывал хоть чем-то доволен и вечно возился со своей гривой. 

Язвил так, что яда хватило бы на гнездо кобр. Не особо считался с чужим мнением и поступал обычно так, как полагал нужным именно он. 

Я мог бы до вечера перечислять, чем он мог меня взбесить, но ничто не отменяло простой истины — несмотря на все недостатки, он за столько времени стал для меня почти родным. 

Мы все, конечно, были одной общиной, вроде тех, какие, наверное, были у каких-нибудь неандертальцев. Общий очаг, общая пещера, сегодня наша очередь забивать большого, воняющего бензином мамонта, а ваша — его отмывать. 

Были.

Пока раздосадованный чем-то Эльф не послал меня к чертям и не уехал охотиться в одиночестве, а после вернулся с таким видом, будто его пережевала и выплюнула местная версия Кракена.

В пол-лица чернел чудом не задевший глаза ожог, от куртки остался только рукав, который я нашел потом на полу у входа в гараж. Вместо тщательно заплетенной косы — грязное опаленное гнездо.

Он выглядел как жертва неудавшегося аутодафе и на все мои расспросы не то что отмалчивался — я не был уверен, что он вообще меня слышит.

Очнулся он только к утру, когда я закончил бегать вокруг, будто курица-наседка. Элронд, как самый близкий из нас к медицине, помог мне обработать ожоги и ушел дежурить, а я остался с Эльфом и, не зная, что еще делать, принялся расчесывать его отмытую гриву. 

Хоть я и считал это бездумной тратой воды, тогда мне показалось важным смыть всю грязь, как сделал бы сам Эльф, будь он адекватен. 

Сигрид, когда была еще маленькой, всегда хвалилась в школе тем, что ее отец умеет заплетать всякие штуки. 

Здесь она первая срезала волосы по уши, чтобы не мешались, и плести было давно нечего. Тильда последовала ее примеру.

— Ты их еще короной уложи, — было первое, что он соизволил мне сказать, и я с облегчением выдохнул. Язвит — значит, жить будет.

— Как изволит ваше жареное величество. Где ты был?

Он промолчал, но я уже научился различать оттенки его молчания. Не игнорирует, не вредничает — скорее, подбирает слова. Решает, что стоит сказать, и стоит ли вообще.

Я покорно ждал, продолжая машинально перебирать его волосы, и как-то упустил момент, когда он откинул голову и оперся на меня затылком. Рука соскользнула, и я бы не удержал равновесие и грохнулся, но он успел схватить меня за запястье.

— Нда, спасибо, — пробормотал я, ожидая, что он точно не упустит шанса прокомментировать мою неуклюжесть, но нет. Вместо этого он прижался щекой, той самой, обожженной, и прикрыл глаза. Ресницы у него были влажные.

Внутри все скрутило. 

Кто-кто, а Эльф своей слабости ни перед кем не демонстрировал. Ни перед Элрондом, с которым они вообще-то были знакомы куда дольше, чем со мной. Ни передо мной. Ни, тем более, перед остальными. 

Если бы на нас напали отряды Смауга, и то было бы проще. Что делать с тварями, я уже прекрасно знал, а вот что делать... с этим?

Я не нашел ничего лучше, чем закинуть на него и вторую руку и приобнять. Ждал в общем-то, что он, наконец, взбесится и отшвырнет меня. Личное пространство и прочие прихоти сдохшего мира. Пусть лучше дерется, пусть встанет и уйдет, пусть — да что угодно, лишь бы не это полумертвое существо, державшееся вертикально только потому, что я стоял рядом. 

— Я встретил его, — вдруг произнес он, не открывая глаз.

— Кого?

— Леголаса.

Его дальнейший рассказ меня добил.

Он заметил, как от нашего края в сторону гномов движется мелкая небольшая колонна во главе с боевой фурой, в каких обычно отправляли топливо. О безопасности этих машин заботились больше всего — каждая вмещала в себя бесценный объем бензина, завладев которым можно было бы не просто протянуть пару-тройку месяцев, а жить по-королевски. Насколько это возможно посреди пустыни.

Фуры такие Смауг отправлял с конвоем, который пристально следил за тем, чтобы ни одна лишняя колючка не приблизилась к грузу, не говоря уже о самой фуре. Потеря такой машины — потеря не только бензина, но и запаса еды, воды, материалов — смотря на что шел обмен.

А ту фуру конвоировал один только Форд, чесавший позади, словно и не на службе был.

Эльф решил, что фура пустая, но даже и такая она бы пригодилась любому. Если не оставлять себе, можно разменять у тех же гномов по запчастям и потом договориться с кем на припасы, с кем на одежду или какие другие изыски.

Мы не афишировали, что имеем свои запасы. Нас было слишком мало, чтобы, случись нападение, отбиться, так что мы старательно делали вид, что брать у нас нечего. Сами вот ищем, ага.

Я хотел напомнить ему, насколько идиотской была идея в одиночку пытаться угнать фуру, пусть и без охраны, но сдержался.

А потом Эльф добавил:

— Там были листья.

Я подумал, он бредит. Здесь и слово-то такое не все знали. Если только лист железа.

— Перегрелся, приятель?

Он сверкнул глазами и процедил:

— Нет, — и вытянул из-под майки чудом живую еще цепочку, на которой висел потертый, весь в царапинах, платиновый острый лист. Я как-то руку рассадил, задев случайно, а этому нипочем, таскает себе. — Целые листья. 

Похоже, и впрямь перегрелся.

— И что?

Ящик, на котором он сидел, со всей дури впечатался в стену и разлетелся на части.

Он был невероятно быстрым, когда хотел. Глазом не успеешь моргнуть, а он уже нависает над тобой с высоты своего роста, уперев кулак в груду камней за твоей спиной, и смотрит так, что лучше бы гвоздями прибил.

Вот только сегодня в привычной стали его взгляда отражалась растерянность и что-то, чего я не смог уловить.

Он дернулся мне навстречу. Я решил было, что он нападает, как часто случалось, когда мы оказывались в таком положении. Драться с ним мне тогда совершенно не хотелось, и я качнулся в сторону, уходя от предполагаемого удара.

А у Эльфа будто батарейки сели.

Он буквально упал на стену, только руку успел выставить, но все равно я услышал тупой звук удара: он стукнулся лбом о камень. 

Я бы поймал его, если бы не увернулся...

Он так и застыл, только сбоку было видно, как подергивается бровь. 

А я стоял рядом как истукан и боялся спросить что-нибудь не то. Стоял и смотрел, и что-то билось на краю сознания, что-то важное, что никак не удавалось схватить и вспомнить. Что-то, касавшееся Эльфа.

Я рассматривал его сверху вниз и обратно, и снова сверху, каждый дюйм, каждую прядь волос, каждое звено цепочки, что свисала свободно и с едва слышным звоном ударялась о стену, когда он дышал. Каждую...

Проклятье!

Я протянул руку, осторожно, как к дикому зверю, и поймал пальцами кулон. 

Впервые я наткнулся на него на полу, в то еще время, когда боялся, что Эльф что-нибудь с собой сделает. 

Поднял и тут же выругался — острый край рассек ладонь, как лезвие ножа. Я хотел было вышвырнуть его, но что-то помешало, и я отнес его дочерям — мало ли, их безделушка. А Сигрид сказала — это Эльфа. И я пошел к нему.

Он сцапал эту штуку с такой скоростью, словно дышать без него не мог. Я и слова сказать не успел. Подумал только — ну еще ты поранься, кому вообще работать? Но нет. Эльф сжимал его в кулаке как самое драгоценное.

И я рискнул спросить.

— У моего сына такой же, — бросил он, надевая цепочку на шею. Для тех отношений, что были между нами тогда, это звучало почти исповедью.

Я покрутил кулон в пальцах и присмотрелся, провел осторожно пальцем по самому краю.

Он был разломан. 

Похожий на кувшинку лист был грубо разрублен пополам, и на цепочке Эльфа болталась только половинка. 

Значит, вторая была у Леголаса?

Наверное, я спросил это вслух.

— Он был за рулем, — пробормотал Эльф, не отлипая от стены.

Все резко стало еще веселее.

Я видел такие фуры. Их было мало, но каждая могла называться настоящим произведением искусства. Собственная фура была знаком отличия похлеще ордена, и те, кому Смауг их доверял, извращались над их украшением, как могли, желая выделиться. Показать всем — хозяин выбрал меня. Хозяин мной доволен.

На собранной из трех мерседесов и танка махине, на которой ездил сам Смауг, был нарисован дракон. Передние огнеметы во время атаки добавляли сходства, и казалось, что огонь вырывается прямо из пасти.

Могло ли случиться так, что сын Эльфа стал настолько полезен Смаугу, что тот отдал ему столь дорогую игрушку?

Я прикинул про себя, сколько ему теперь. Лет пятнадцать, когда мы прилетели сюда. За двадцать — сейчас. 

Учитывая, что его отец был прирожденным гонщиком, а сам он с детства лез ко всему, у чего были колеса, мог и выбиться.

К тому же...

Здесь уже далеко не все помнили, а кто-то так и не знал вовсе, что это такое — растение. И уж тем более понятия не имели, какие там у них листья. 

Был, конечно, вариант, что цепочка просто попала кому-то в руки, а тому понравилась странная закорючка, и он решил, что она отлично будет смотреться на баке. Вот только закорючка была ущербной. Если Эльф прав, и на фуре были изображены целые листья, то велик шанс, что ее вел действительно его сын. Он запросто мог запомнить, как выглядел целый кулон. 

Только кем он был теперь?

Эльф наконец развернулся ко мне, выдернул у меня из рук цепочку и спрятал под майку. 

— Я отправлюсь за ним.

— Куда?

Он тряхнул головой и потянулся собрать волосы в узел. Руки его не особо слушались.

— Сядь! — я подцепил носком ботинка другой ящик и подтянул ближе, толкнул к нему Эльфа. Получил локтем в бок, чему несказанно обрадовался. — Что вообще произошло, расскажи все-таки. — Я отобрал у него резинку, собрал гриву в некоторое подобие пучка и зацепил. — Он тебя не узнал, судя по твоей физиономии.

— Это не он.

— А кто же?

— Ската.

От неожиданности я дернул его за волосы, и он недовольно зашипел.

— Что здесь забыл Ската?

Эльф наклонился и уткнулся лицом в сложенные руки. И наконец дорассказал, как все было.

А было все хреново.

Ската считался правой рукой Смауга и был той еще тварью. Не знаю, зачем Смауг держал его при себе, если только для устрашения, потому что в другом пользы от него не было. Скату никогда не волновали ни жертвы, ни запасы, ни растраты. Он воевал не потому, что хотел выжить, а потому, что ему нравилось убивать. Однажды он взорвал целое поселение отбившихся гномов, не заботясь о том, что там оставались неплохие запасы патронов. 

Которые, в общем-то, и обеспечили громкий салют. Просто они попались ему на пути. 

В том подобии религии, которым пытался окружить себя Смауг, Ската был его всадником Апокалипсиса. В плохом настроении — так и всеми четырьмя сразу.

Ската и был в том Форде, что следовал за фурой в качестве охраны.

Я про себя порадовался, что Эльф тогда психанул и уехал налегке, на байке, а не на «Задире». В машине его бы там и закопали, как в готовом гробу. 

А так — он кинулся наперерез Форду, думая привлечь внимание фуры, а когда понял, кто в нем, было уже поздно. Ската и спать, наверное, ложился с огнеметом в зубах. 

Эльфа отшвырнуло волной огня, но его это, конечно, не остановило. Он понесся к фуре, Ската, не будь дураком, понесся за ним. Выстрелил в воздух сигналкой — мол, гони прочь. Фура увильнула в сторону, а Эльф выхватил гранату и швырнул в Скату ровно тогда, когда тот опять попытался его поджарить. Подъехать пришлось близко, за что он и расплатился щекой, но Форд взлетел знатно.

— Он наверняка успел выбраться, ты его так просто не прибьешь, — заметил я.

Эльф отрезал:

— Мне нет дела до Скаты. Там мой сын.

— Твой сын за рулем фуры Смауга.

Он уставился на меня выжидающе, мол, ну, рискни, скажи мне еще что-нибудь поперек.

Естественно, я сказал.

Мы грызлись весь остаток ночи, не заметив, как перешли от моего "Это нереально" до обсуждения планов.

Я понимал Эльфа, конечно. Сам бы первым кинулся, будь там мой ребенок, забыв про здравый смысл. К тому же,  
сын у Эльфа один, так что ему не нужно было думать, что случится с его братьями или сестрами. У него за спиной никого не было.

А у меня — да, и я полностью отдавал себе отчет, что отговариваю его в угоду себе. Как бы мерзко это ни было. 

Пытаться пробраться к Смаугу — дохлый номер, и особых шансов на это просто нет.

И мои дети останутся без отца.

Хотя кому я вру, дело давно не только в детях. Мир был слишком опасен, и потому вероятность смерти кого-то из нас постепенно перестала казаться настолько ужасной. Каждый раз, когда мы с Эльфом уезжали, все понимали, что этот раз может стать последним. Но мы возвращались, умудрялись выбираться даже из самых провальных ситуаций, и страх потерять друг друга понемногу исчезал. Опасность стала обычным делом и уже не воспринималась как нечто из ряда вон выходящее.

Когда-то я следил из-за угла, переходит ли Сигрид дорогу на зеленый свет, а теперь Эльф научил ее разворачивать машину на сто восемьдесят градусов на полном ходу, а я — чинить двигатель, сидя на капоте едущей фуры. И у нее все выходило так хорошо, что я был практически спокоен.

Это как палящее солнце. Ты высовываешь нос, и он тут же едва не обгорает. Потом ты выходишь, и кажется, будто ты расплавишься прямо здесь. Еще немного — и оказывается, что жить можно, особенно если прикрыть голову и сделать глоток воды. А потом привыкаешь настолько, что начинаешь шутить о «пойдемте загорать».

Человек в конце концов привыкает ко всему. Адаптируется. Или умирает, но это не наш вариант.

Поиски Леголаса стали такой же привычкой, как по мне. Я мало полагался в своей жизни на надежду, пусть и был обычно тем, кто до последнего пытался поддерживать окружающих. С Эльфом я мог быть честен, наверное, в отношении всего, но вот насчет поисков я чаще молчал. Он и сам не стремился заводить пространные разговоры, но иногда в его речи проскальзывало что-то вроде: «Когда я его найду...» или «Он будет стрелять лучше тебя»,  
— и я едва сдерживался, чтобы не добавить: «Если будет еще жив».

Поиски были последней надеждой Эльфа.

Он был склонен наплевать на все, если уж быть честным. Забить — и скатиться до уровня тварей или местных призраков, гонять по пустыне и изо дня в день не думать ни о чем, кроме выживания. Перестать вести себя по-человечески в мире, где людей почти не осталось.

Всегда собранный, держащий себя в руках и напоминавший каменную статую, он, как и все сильные люди, имел куда больше шансов слететь в пропасть. Он начинал уставать от собственной въевшейся в кожу привычки держать лицо, и кем он станет, отказавшись от нее, он и сам не знал. И, как признался однажды, после очередной перешедшей в погоню драки, боялся узнать.

Поэтому я перестал даже просто подначивать его, когда видел, что он что-то читает, записывает или возится с косой. Бесился про себя, но, если не было чего-то действительно срочного, оставлял Эльфа в покое. Рядом со мной были дети, и я цеплялся за них. У Эльфа остались только эти привычки.

И поиски.

Это был наш чертов Грааль, священная война, крестовый поход и прочие вещи, которые делались из-за слепой веры и имели обыкновение плохо заканчиваться. Иногда они превращались в настоящий цирк, и мы разрисовывали лица, вешали на себя какой-то мусор подобно тем же тварям и с флагами неслись вперед.

Иногда именно эти дурачества спасали нас от того, чтобы сдаться окончательно. Иногда — спасали и от не желавших связываться тварей.

Но в этот раз все выходило по-другому, и, как я уже сказал, дело было не только в детях.

Поиски раскидывали нас по разным концам острова, заносили к самым разным поселениям и людям. Эльф гонялся за каждым призрачным слухом, и мы где-то приобрели друзей, где-то нажили врагов, а где — просто стали иметь в  
виду.

Но Смауг был с совершенно другой дороги.

У него была армия в прямом смысле слова и защищенная крепость, соваться в нее с меньшими силами было самоубийством. 

Только других сил у нас просто не имелось. Даже если мы все — смешно сказать — вдевятером соберемся и отправимся отбивать Леголаса, все, нажитое за эти годы, останется без какой-либо охраны на радость тварям, да и любому другому, кому нужны запчасти и пища. 

А звать кого-то еще...

У меня не вышло навскидку вспомнить, к кому вообще можно было подкатить с подобным предложением. Можно ли было к кому-то?

Честно говоря, я сам никогда не согласился бы ни на что подобное, приди кто с такой идеей к нам. Эльф был другом, Эльфу я был должен, и они с сыном были частью нашей общины. Как бы я ни пытался отговорить его, если он решит ехать — я буду на соседнем сиденье с винтовкой в руках. Ради чужого человека я бы, наверное, в это не полез. Так и ради нас никто не похлопает радостно в ладоши и не скажет: «Конечно, пойдемте сдохнем, почему бы и нет».

Я хотел попытаться уговорить его хотя бы подождать. Не нестись вперед сломя голову, а придумать нормальный план и желательно парочку запасных. Решить, что вообще делать, потому что я понятия не имел, что он хочет сказать сыну.

Я бы скорее поставил на то, что Леголас сдаст нас Скате на корм прежде, чем Эльф скажет хоть слово.

— Что у вас случилось?

Я нахмурился и помотал головой, возвращаясь в реальность. За своими мыслями я не заметил, как поднялся на смотровую площадку. 

Мы в каком-то смысле были не хуже Смауга — тоже довольно быстро сообразили, что не так далеко образовавшееся подобие горы может стать неплохим домом, и перебрались туда. Перекатили самолет и перетащили все запасы, продумали путь до родника и обратно. Перси все бился над тем, как провести к нам водопровод и не привлечь лишнего внимания в процессе. А пока мы гоняли за водой фуру, плюс в новом «доме» был небольшой источник подземных вод, такой, что, случись осада, мы сможем протянуть довольно долго. 

Жить мы продолжали частично в корпусе самолета, частично во внутренних пещерах. Впрочем, мы с Эльфом проводили здесь слишком мало времени, чтобы действительно обустроиться, и чаще просто заваливались вдвоем на любом плоском месте. Спать на кровати в какой-то момент стало неудобно и непривычно.

Кроме нескольких спален в основании горы поместилась отличная мастерская, она же гараж, она же склад, а наверху была устроена часть нашей маленькой экосистемы с растениями и теми курами, которых каким-то чудом продолжали выращивать Элронд с моей старшей дочерью. Там же была наблюдательная площадка, на которую я и забрался.

Сегодня дежурил Линдир. В нем до сих пор осталась та излишняя старательность молодого помощника, держащегося за свое место и стоящего стеной за начальника. Иногда мне так и хотелось напомнить ему, что отсюда его точно никто не уволит.

Как минимум Элронд не даст.

Преданность Линдира бывшему уже начальству не знала границ. Попроси Элронд проверить каждую песчинку в пустыне, Линдир бы спросил только о сроках и кинулся бы исполнять.

Эльф насмешливо называл Линдира в разговорах «глупым влюбленным мальчишкой» и в какой-то степени был прав. 

Тот действительно был влюблен, знал, что ему ничего не светит, и продолжал с этим жить, не особо скрываясь. 

Даже на подначки Эльфа не реагировал, только пожимал плечами. 

А вот глупым он точно не был.

До проницательности Элронда ему было еще далеко, но он и так умудрялся замечать многое, чаще всего то, чего не видели другие. Он знал, из-за чего поссорились мои дочери, почему Эрестор по десять раз перепроверяет колеса мотоцикла и почему злится Эльф.

Ему не нужно было спрашивать, чтобы что-то узнать, и потому сейчас его вопрос застал меня врасплох.

— Ничего не случилось, — отмахнулся я, надеясь, что он развернется и уйдет. Не тут-то было.

Он растянулся на полу, как наглая змея, всем видом демонстрируя, что никуда не собирается.

Потянулся и замер, глядя на меня снизу вверх. Я отвел взгляд.

За хитро вырубленным окном чернело небо. Не видно было ни черта — и только тогда можно было представить, что за стеной не одни лишь бесконечные мили насквозь пропитанного кровью и бензином песка. Что там есть жизнь. 

Есть деревья и птицы, дома, электростанции, любопытная соседская кошка, забирающаяся в твой двор.

Я вспомнил старую присказку — самый темный час перед рассветом — и вдруг подумал: «А что, если нам повезет?» 

Как тогда, с самолетом, который чудом смог посадить Эльф. Как с родником. Как с каждой мелочью, благодаря которой мы все еще живы и на что-то надеемся.

Отец всегда говорил мне: «Утро вечера мудренее». Ничего нельзя решать ночью, это время, когда кажется, что достаточно просто встать и пойти, и именно так ты утром и поступишь первым делом, но правда была в том, что это все только кажется. Нужен трезвый расчет. Нужен план, четкий, продуманный.  
Наверное, такой же, какой отец расписал для людей в боинге.

Я так и не смог простить ему, что ни о чем не знал. Что мне не дали шанса ни отговорить его, ни хотя бы попрощаться. Мне остался только листок бумаги, хранившийся где-то у Эльфа, потому что я так и порывался сжечь его иной раз, а Эльф считал, что я себе этого не прощу.

— Так что у вас произошло?

Я был уверен, что Линдир уже уснул или хотя бы понял, что я не собираюсь ничего обсуждать. Как бы мне ни хотелось, это была жизнь Эльфа, и я не мог просто взять и рассказать всем о Леголасе, если он не сделал этого сам.

Конечно, если он соберется и унесется в одиночку, я всех подниму на уши и притащу его назад за его чертову косу, но пока... Это были не мои тайны.

Линдир продолжал следить за моим выражением лица одним глазом. Я покачал головой. Он пожал плечами и отвернулся.

— Трандуил уехал, между прочим...

Я чуть не ляпнул: «Кто это?», настолько отвык от имени Эльфа.

— Как понять — уехал? — внутри все напряглось. Он же не мог уехать без меня, да и куда, на чем? У «Задиры» двигатель на переборке, не фуру же он увел... 

— Да ты сядь, — усмехнулся Линдир, и я огляделся по сторонам и только тогда заметил, что успел вскочить и шагнуть к выходу. А он продолжил: — Не нервничай, это я так. Пошутил.

— Идиот.

Я замахнулся на него, но на Линдира это не произвело ровным счетом никакого впечатления. Это когда-то давно он был наивным ребенком, слишком старательным и слишком боящимся сделать что-нибудь не так. Даже бросался растаскивать нас с Эльфом, когда мы ругались.

А теперь, если его посреди пустыни застанет свора тварей, он прикажет им не шуметь и брезгливо отвернется.

— Вообще-то он правда что-то собирал. Теперь я хоть знаю, что не просто так. Выкладывай, Бард, что вы задумали.

— А ты у него спроси, — огрызнулся я. — Он тебе расскажет в деталях.

— Он уже рассказал. Впечатляющие познания.

— Рад, что тебе понравилось.

Мы замолчали. 

Я уселся обратно на пол, поближе к окну, что вызвало у Линдира еще одну усмешку. Но если Эльф соберется куда, я, по крайней мере, увижу, как он будет выезжать из гаража. Другого пути не было. Не на своих же двоих он 

пойдет.  
Хотя он, конечно, мог. 

Мысли вновь пошли по кругу. Я пытался вспомнить, как выглядит крепость и можно ли как-то подобраться к ней. 

Вспоминать было особо нечего — мы внутри не были, а те, кто бывали, больше не выходили.

Нужна разведка, желательно налегке, а еще неплохо бы пообщаться с торговавшими со Смаугом гномами. Они, конечно, с радостью сбывали крепости патроны, но ненавидели что Смауга, что всю его шайку до звездочек в глазах. Я знал, что за свою работу они получают крохи по сравнению с тем, что Смауг мог бы отдать и даже не заметить, и, понятное дело, никому такое положение дел не нравилось. Но гномов было много, а пошли Смауг их к чертям, достать даже такое количество пропитания стало бы сложно. Никто не сможет обменивать на оружие столько еды.

Так что рисковать и воевать в открытую, чтобы потом сдохнуть с голоду, гномы не хотели, но вот мелко напакостить в обмен на полезные вещицы наверняка согласились бы.

Главное, явиться к ним без Эльфа. Вот его лично они ненавидели больше, чем радиацию, раскаленный песок и нахальных насекомых вместе взятых. Не то чтобы я удивлялся, что Эльф мог вызывать такие чувства, но историю узнать было интересно.

Я спросил — он и рассказал.

Выяснились интереснейшие вещи.

Одним из гномов, тех, кто командовал всем их мелким парадом, был неудавшийся бизнес-партнер Эльфа. По иронии судьбы он от природы был низкого роста, и я мог только представить, как по-дурацки смотрелись они с высоченным, как столб, Эльфом на своих деловых встречах.

Встреч, впрочем, было немного, я так и не вник толком — то ли компания гнома уже загибалась, то ли старалась заранее подстелить соломки, но они пытались уломать Эльфа вложить в них деньги. Эльф посмеивался и, картинно развернувшись, уходил. Гномы злились, Эльф развлекался, и так до тех пор, пока компания и впрямь не прогорела, и вкладываться было уже не во что.

Родом гном был с острова и после произошедшего на остров и убрался, а спустя полгода грянул гром, и миру стало уже не до слов вроде «инвестиции» и «пакеты акций».

И надо ж было случиться, чтобы они встретились потом именно здесь.

Торин, тот упертый гном, считал Эльфа последним предателем, его рыжий дружок — принцессой, остальные просто между делом презирали.

Так и жили.

Но списывать их со счетов из-за Эльфа я не собирался. В конце концов, я надеялся, что смогу договориться сам. 

Не обязательно же сообщать им правду, зачем и для кого мы туда лезем. Да и к тому же они были мне должны — за то, что в одном из рейдов мы помогли им отбиться от особенно большой своры тварей. Ад адом, а долги и слова тут еще имели какой-то вес, и я решил, что при необходимости припомню им.

Проблема была в том, чтобы пробраться к крепости. 

За каждой тропинкой, не говоря уже о раскатанных сотнями колес дорогах, пристально следили, и охрана отстреливала на лету все, что могло представлять хоть малейшую опасность или просто не нравилось Скате. Чтобы он сдох уже хоть в этот раз. Можно было бы, конечно, попытаться примкнуть к тварям и прикинуться новыми служителями культа, но, несмотря на проведенные здесь годы, выглядели мы для тварей слишком хорошо. Не поверят. Мне еще ладно, но Эльфу — точно нет. 

Я задумался, что еще могли пропустить в город, не обыскивая тщательно, и хлопнул себя по лбу.  
Фуры.

Вот здесь нам и пригодятся гномы. 

В отличие от собранных-пересобранных машин, по которым и не понять было, из чего и как их вообще соорудили, фуры оставались примерно одинаковыми. Точнее, одинаково собирались.

В них имелся весьма полезный отсек, уходящий в пол кабины и дальше под цистерну, в который можно было засунуть даже пару мотоциклов, не говоря уже о боеприпасах или людях, выскакивавших словно из ниоткуда и нападавших на ничего не подозревающих жертв.

А если можно откуда-то неожиданно вылезть, то туда же можно и неожиданно влезть. Правда при таком раскладе нужно где-то оставить машину, скорее всего, у тех же гномов, чего мне делать категорически не хотелось. Плюс у нас не будет ни укрытия, ни особых запасов оружия, но зато мы попадем внутрь. А там разберемся.

План, понятное дело, трещал по швам, но начало было положено, и оно меня даже воодушевило. Идти всегда легче, когда заставил себя сделать первый шаг. Теперь нужно отловить Эльфа и рассказать ему об этом. Сказать, что он едет. Что я еду с ним. Что мы хотя бы попытаемся.

Неподвижную ночную тишину разорвал рев мотора, и мы с успевшим задремать Линдиром одновременно подскочили. Я прилепился к окну, Линдир у меня за спиной попытался втиснуться и посмотреть хотя бы одним глазом.

Твои же шестеренки...

Эльф на бешеной скорости гнал прочь от нашего дома на мотоцикле. Не спрятанная под одежду коса хлестала его по спине.

Если бы Линдир каким-то чудом не успел оттащить меня к середине комнаты, я бы разбил об стену сначала кулак, а потом, наверное, и голову.


	2. 2

И вот спустя три дня я стоял и наблюдал за тем, как он причесывается. И, что самое отвратительное, он меня даже не видел. А если бы это был не я? 

Мне не понадобилось тогда много времени, чтобы выследить и догнать его, благо он не так уж старательно пытался скрыться. Или просто я уже знал все его секреты, и мне не составляло труда восстановить его маршрут.

Спасибо и на том, что он не рванул прямиком в крепость. Значит, соображать еще мог, и его побег имел под собой какое-то большее основание, нежели безрассудное желание нестись за сыном во что бы то ни стало.

Напротив, он отъехал в сторону и обосновался за кривой насыпью, весьма удачной для одинокого путника с небольшим байком. Наш джип здесь поместился бы с трудом, и потому я оставил его неподалеку, раскидав вокруг мелкие гранаты, которые мигом отвадят всех желающих забрать его себе. 

За «Задиру» я волновался, но мне слишком хотелось подобраться к Эльфу поближе и только потом обнаружить свое присутствие. Чтобы он понял, насколько опасно отправляться в пустыню в одиночку, особенно когда собственная безопасность — последнее, о чем ты думаешь.

Со мной он мог бы отвлекаться на что угодно. Я прекрасно понимал, как сложно заставить себя отодвинуть в сторону ворошащиеся клубком разбуженных змей мысли и продолжить думать привычно трезво. У меня самого крики сына отдавались в голове еще несколько месяцев, будто кто-то живой сидел там внутри и издевался надо мной. А ведь мой сын был все это время рядом.

Тем временем Эльф встряхнулся, завернувшись по уши в куртку, опустился на песок и уселся, спиной к мотоциклу. 

Позади него возвышалась часть насыпи, она же немного прикрывала его с одного боку, а с другого прятался я. Эльф этого не знал, но сегодня он, как и всегда, когда мы уезжали вместе, был защищен со всех сторон.

Я решил подождать до утра и не лезть выяснять что-либо сейчас. Похоже было, что он вымотался и собирался хоть немного поспать, и я дал ему такую возможность. Повезет — и за несколько часов ничего не случится. Дольше спать опасно, если ты передвигаешься в одиночку. 

Сам я усталости не чувствовал совершенно и потому, дождавшись, когда Эльф уснет, тихо перевернулся и, устроившись поудобнее, принялся разглядывать в подзорную трубу чернильное небо. Изредка на нем возникали серебристые точки и, блеснув пару раз, пропадали вновь. 

Я то закрывал глаза и просто лежал в полной темноте, то открывал их снова и продолжал наблюдать за огоньками. 

Уснуть я не боялся. Привычка не засыпать, если так было нужно, въелась намертво, и я мог часами валяться и разглядывать что-нибудь.

Например, спутники. Они были где-то среди этих серебристых точек, неслись по небу, оставшись в нем с тех времен, когда человечество еще использовало их. Ежедневно тонны и тонны информации проходили через каждую из таких точек, а сейчас в это даже сложно поверить.

Мне казалось, я даже различаю их оттенки, настолько серьезно я подошел к наблюдению в этот раз. То красноватые, то желтоватые отблески отражались в небе. Кажется, звезды раньше были цветными — я помнил обрывки названий вроде каких-то карликов. Или, может, гномов. Могло ли быть так, что наша радиация добралась до них и раскрасила? Подумать только, цветные гномы.

Я по привычке повернулся, чтобы пересказать пришедшую мне в голову дурацкую шутку Эльфу.

Совсем забыл, что его не было рядом.

Тогда я запрокинул голову, чтобы посмотреть, что там творится на небе, и тут один из огоньков привлек мое пристальное внимание. Он был ярко-красный, словно от летящего самолета, и я буквально почувствовал, как замерло сердце. А что, если это еще какие-то наивные дураки летят сюда с материка в поисках лучшей жизни? 

Или, напротив, направляются на подмогу? Или просто пролетают мимо, из одного ожившего города в другой, и даже не знают, что происходит у нас внизу.

Показалось, я даже расслышал шум турбин самолета. Когда вокруг нет звуков цивилизации, и даже ветер молчит, начинаешь ценить тишину и замечать каждое ее нарушение. 

Продолжающееся уже какое-то время нарушение.

Я оглянулся и так и замер. Рука неловко подвернулась, и я зацепился за острый камень и, наверное, оцарапался, но в этот момент я мог бы отгрызть собственную руку и не заметить.

Красный огонек, принятый мной за самолет, был не единственным. И нет, это не был чей-то воздушный флот и не галлюцинация, и не шутка.

Я выкрутил трубу на максимум и едва не выбил себе глаз, пытаясь присмотреться получше. 

И не верил тому, что вижу.

Это были отблески сигнальных ракет — разноцветных кодов, взмывающих в небо и взрывающихся там огромными звездами. Красный — опасность. Желтый — подмога. Белый — отбой. Синего я раньше не встречал. Как-то сложилось, что цвета установились одни и те же у тех, кто имел доступ к подобной роскоши. А пошло все от Смауга, на таких «переговорах» его отрядов мы научились понимать, что есть что. 

Опасность.

Опасность.

Опасность.

Подмога. 

Опасность.

Подмога.

Синяя ракета.

Опасность.

Синяя ракета.

Я не был уверен, что именно значит синий — то ли, что подмоги нужно больше, то ли что ввязываться и возвращаться наоборот не нужно. Но в ту минуту я впервые за долгое время не был уверен ни в чем и почти готов был поверить, что сошел с ума.

Башня Смауга, огромная, и без трубы видная за мили, была окутана грязно-цветными клубами дыма. Черная туча нависла над верхушкой, и сквозь нее пытались пробиться новые ракеты, и все это растворялось в темноте ночи настолько, что я так и не знал, верить ли мне своим глазам, или я просто окончательно перегрелся, и это воображение шлет мне желаемые картины.

Потому что из увиденного можно было сделать только один вывод.

В башне Смауга произошла катастрофа. И, судя по количеству ракет и беспорядочности в цвете сигнальных огней, большая часть армии башни была где угодно, но не в ней.

И тут мной овладела какая-то странная эйфория, подхватила и снесла с насыпи, и я буквально скатился под ноги 

Эльфу.

Он проснулся, конечно, мгновенно, выстрелил в мою сторону раньше, чем открыл глаза. Будь я тварью, уже валялся бы с дырой в боку, но я-то прекрасно знал, как он среагирует, и успел отскочить.

— Я один! — прошипел я негромко, чтобы не привлекать возможного лишнего внимания. Эльф замахнулся для верности, но все же замер, присмотрелся и смерил меня равнодушным взглядом. В темноте его глаза блестели, что те спутники.

— Что ты здесь делаешь? — тоже прошипел он мне в лицо, и пусть мне хотелось многое, очень многое ему сказать, я первым делом сунул ему в руки трубу и указал сначала на небо, а потом туда, где находилась башня.

И он, наконец, присмотрелся.

Мы были далеко, достаточно далеко, а взрывы, похоже, затихали, и тот гул, что я принял за турбины, тоже стал тише — так сразу и внимания не обратишь. 

Я кивнул: мол, видишь?

У него было такое лицо, будто на его глазах из ничего возрождался мир. Не тот мир, что был вокруг, а его собственный маленький мирок: с сыном и беготней по дому за радиоуправляемым вертолетом, поездками на аэродром и куда угодно, как пожелает Леголас.

Эльф словно бы перенесся в то давнее время и замер в нем, полагая, что все вернулось. Все хорошо.

А я вдруг окончательно понял, что этого мира больше никогда не будет, и даже не потому, что уже отгремел конец света, не потому, что нет шансов добраться до Леголаса. А потому, что сын Эльфа вырос и наверняка изменился достаточно, чтобы семейное воссоединение, если оно произойдет, прошло совсем не так радужно, как все это время рисовал себе Эльф. 

Для него сын так и остался тем мальчишкой, каким был шесть лет назад, и даже недавняя встреча ничего не изменила, потому что это была еще не встреча, а так, проплывшая мимо записка в бутылке, чей отправитель, возможно, сгинул раньше, чем его просьбу о помощи нашли. 

Я не собирался отговаривать его, но хотя бы один из нас должен быть готов к тому, что все пойдет не так.

— Так что ты здесь делаешь? — услышал я опять. Эльф произнес это безлико, будто на плохой записи. Он так и стоял, глядя на башню, и загибал пальцы, будто что-то считая. Труба уныло свисала из опущенной руки.

По тону не было понятно, злится ли он, что я здесь, или действительно хочет знать, или ему просто нужно было что-то сказать, чтобы напомнить себе, в какой он реальности.

Мне в общем-то было плевать.

— Пошли в машину.

Он не двинулся с места, даже не взглянул на меня. 

Я схватил его за плечо и потянул за собой, пинком подкинул вверх его куртку и сунул ему в руки. Руки оттолкнули меня так, что я едва не потерял равновесие.

— По дороге поговорим, — я все-таки устоял. — «Задира» здесь, идем. Собирай свой хлам, и идем.

Когда я только осознал, что в крепости происходит что-то странное, я подумал, что Эльф, увидев это, кинется к ней бегом, придется ловить. Но он не только не торопился — казалось, он вообще не собирался никуда. 

Невозмутимо поднял упавшую куртку, брезгливо отряхнул ее, словно на нее тут же не налипнет песок, и уселся на мотоцикл, сложив руки на груди.

— Раздумал, что ли, сына спасать? — в сердцах рявкнул я. Происходящее не вписывалось в мои представления о том, что должно было быть.

Эльф подарил мне долгий, жутковатый какой-то взгляд и произнес тем же тоном, как тогда в самолете, когда передавал конверт отца:

— Советую тебе забрать машину и вернуться домой.

И отвернулся.

Если бы не изуродованная щека, повернутая ко мне, я бы отвесил ему хорошую затрещину. Руки чесались несказанно — от непонимания: что он творит, черт его побери, что он творит-то? Я несся за ним, бросив за все, я был готов сдохнуть вместе с ним, но помочь; не только ради долга, но и потому, что он стал моим другом, и я действительно хотел ему помочь. Пусть вопреки любому здравому смыслу, но хотел, а он швырнул эту помощь мне в лицо и сказал убраться?

Нет уж.

Я встал перед ним, и пусть он продолжал смотреть в сторону и делать вид, что меня не существует, он меня видел. 

Я считал про себя секунды, складывал их в минуты и изо всех сил сдерживался, чтобы не начать драку первым. 

Что это было — тупая гордость или желание умереть в одиночку? Безразличие? Какой-то хитрый план, до которого я не мог додуматься?

Дольше десяти минут я не выдержал, и Эльф, как оказалось, тоже.

Мы начали говорить одновременно, не замечая этого. Перебивая друг друга, стараясь перекричать, все громче и громче. Эльф взмахнул рукой, я отшатнулся и замахнулся в ответ, хотел схватить за рукав, и он оттолкнул меня. 

Я не слышал, просто не слышал, что он говорит. Видел, как двигались губы, и все, чего мне хотелось, это встряхнуть его как следует и спросить: «Какого же черта ты теряешь время?»

— Убирайся обратно и не смей никого больше ко мне присылать! — вызверился он, становясь в стойку, собираясь защищаться, а может, и нападать, и выставил вперед на манер меча мою же трубу.

И мне будто плеснули в лицо бензином.

Ярость утихла мгновенно, как и не было, и я поднял ладони, показывая, что надо остановиться, что я не хочу ругаться дальше, переспросил:

— А кого я присылал?

— Сына? — ядовито сообщил мне Эльф. Он все равно выглядел недобро, угрожающе, но уже не настолько. 

Сына что?

— Пожалуйста. Пойдем в машину. Ты мне все расскажешь.

Он шумно втянул воздух и прикрыл глаза, напоминая себе, что стоит успокоиться. Что я не его враг, как бы там ни было.

И кивнул.

Я вскинул голову, прикидывая, сколько нужно будет добираться, и предложил:

— Лучше доедем.

Так же молча он оседлал мотоцикл и нетерпеливо закусил губу, мол, и чего же я теперь копаюсь. Я огляделся в поисках забытого, но нет, из вещей у Эльфа была одна сумка, у меня с собой не было и того. 

Я уселся позади него и за неимением очков и шлема зажмурился и уткнулся лбом Эльфу в плечо. Это можно было перевести как: «Я тебе доверяю отвезти меня куда угодно».

Если честно, некоторая часть меня была уверена, что он выкинет какой-нибудь финт. Захватит машину и вышвырнет меня из нее или отвезет поближе к дому и выбросит там. Или просто сделает еще что-нибудь странное.

Когда мотор замолк, и я открыл глаза, передо мной темнело крыло «Задиры». 

— Подожди, — тряхнул я головой. — Я же не сказал тебе, где машина.

— А то я не понял, — фыркнул Эльф. — Байк привяжи. — И полез за руль, погладил приборную панель.

Вот так все обычно было. Как я нашел Эльфа и смог не попасться ему на глаза и прицел, потому что знал каждое его действие вдоль и поперек, так и ему не нужно было спрашивать ни о том, где наша машина, ни о том, какие вокруг нее ловушки. Он проехал, их не задев, и, наверное, я был неосмотрительным дураком, когда позволил себе забыть о том, что нужно предупредить Эльфа. Дураком, доверявшим Эльфу свою жизнь без раздумья.

Я примотал мотоцикл сзади, проверил тросы, чтобы он уж точно не отлетел во время езды, и скользнул в кабину. 

Эльф сидел, сложив руки на коленях, и перебирал пальцами звенья цепочки.

Либо сейчас, либо мы так надолго застрянем.

— А теперь по порядку, — попросил я. — При чем здесь мой сын, и куда ты свалил в одиночку?

Он взглянул на меня, будто я издеваюсь. Сощурился, пригляделся. Нахмурился, раздумывая о чем-то.

— Ты отправил ко мне сына, чтобы он поехал со мной вместо тебя, — уже не таким уверенным, но все еще обвиняющим тоном произнес он и, наблюдая за моей реакцией, продолжил: — Тебе нужно остаться с дочерьми и продолжить заниматься ремонтом. Это логично, ты можешь починить любую дрянь и самолет сможешь. Я тебя не виню. Но я бы никогда его не взял.

У меня не было слов. Даже тех, что обычно первыми приходят на ум в подобных ситуациях, и то не было.

— Кто тебе это все сказал? — развернувшись к нему, тихо спросил я и, не сдержавшись, крикнул прямо ему в лицо: — Кто, черт возьми!

— Твой сын.

— Мой сын... — тупо протянул я. — Мой сын.

Мой сын, сказал Эльф. Мой сын пришел к нему и со всей унаследованной от его матери логичностью сообщил, что мы с ним решили, что с Эльфом поедет он. Потому что у него еще и сестры. Потому что общине нужен механик. 

Потому что нужно защищаться. Десяток разных «потому что», из-за которых с Эльфом должен был отправиться именно он, а не я. 

— Я бы никогда его с собой не взял. Отправил собираться и уехал как можно быстрее, чтобы он не успел следом. 

И Элронда предупредил, — Эльф вздохнул, словно извиняясь, и повторил: — Я бы никогда его не взял.

— Я бы никогда его не послал, — произнес я в тон ему. — Он пришел сам.

Мой сын все это время чувствовал себя виноватым в том, что случилось с Леголасом. И откуда-то знал, куда собрался Эльф.

— С чего он взял, что ты едешь за Леголасом?

Эльф отвел взгляд.

— Элронд хотел, чтобы он с тобой обсудил. И сказал ему.

— Твою же...— выдохнул я.

— Шестеренку, да, — фыркнул Эльф. Я посмотрел на него, на скривившиеся в каком-то подобии улыбки губы, вспомнил, каким тоном он заканчивал за меня предложения, и рассмеялся сам. Истерически, тупо, как бывало у нас иногда, когда ситуация накалялась до предела, а решения не было.

Обычно это означало перемирие. 

— Почему ты не пошел ко мне? Почему не спросил, что за бред?

Эльф покачал головой и потянулся к тумблерам, заводя мотор.

— Я не собирался тащить тебя с собой. Я в курсе, что это самоубийство, — он прислушался, как заурчала машина, и, удовлетворенно кивнув, продолжил, глядя на меня прямо и открыто: — Ты думаешь, что я этого не понимаю, и хорошо бы, будь это правдой, но это не правда. Но либо я сдохну, спасая его, либо он убьет меня сам, либо что-то все-таки получится. Других вариантов здесь нет. И мне не нужны лишние жертвы.

Мне такая мысль даже в голову не пришла. Я был уверен, будто вопрос о том, что я ищу Леголаса вместе с Эльфом, давно решен, и не о чем даже думать. Я спросил об этом у Эльфа, и он пожал плечами:

— Ты был мне нужен для поиска информации.

— Я тебе нужен и сейчас.

За поднятыми стеклами машины начинало светать. Эльф коснулся педалей, и «Задира» вырулил вбок, развернулся так, что мы смотрели прямо на башню. 

Дым еще не прекратился, он все валил и валил из вершины, только ракет уже не было. 

— Ты действительно поедешь со мной?

Я ответил, не задумываясь:

— До самого конца дороги.

Мотор зарычал яростнее, голоднее, и машина рванула вперед. С каждым поворотом колеса башня приближалась к нам, а мы к башне, на лице Эльфа заиграл тот привычный азарт, что сопровождал каждую нашу погоню. Это был человек, которого я знал, человек, который не сдавался столько лет и не собирался делать этого сейчас. 

Я перегнулся через спинку сиденья и вытянул к себе на колени сумку с патронами, скинул ее вниз и, едва не угробив и без того старое кресло, вытащил вперед еще кое-что.

— Какой же крестовый поход без меча, — усмехнулся я, держа в руках меч Эльфа.

— Хреновый, — ответил мне Эльф моей же ухмылкой, моими же словами, прежде чем выжать из «Задиры» все, на что тот был способен.

До крепости было около дня-двух пути, если не останавливаться надолго для охлаждения двигателя. Благо времени у нас было как минимум до полного восхода солнца, когда жара станет совсем нестерпимой. 

— Можешь поспать пока, — милостиво разрешил мне Эльф.

Спать мне так и не хотелось, о чем я ему сообщил, он поднял меня на смех одним взглядом.

— Тебя уложить? Спи. В ближайшие пару часов вокруг ничего не будет. А я пока подумаю.

Тут он был, конечно, прав — пока можно отдохнуть, следовало это сделать. Эльф свои пару часов поспал, да и дорога на него действовала как чистый адреналин, даже если он просто ехал прямо. Я прикрыл глаза и попросил:

— Включи что-нибудь.

— Аккумулятор посадишь, — отрезал он.

Тоже верно. 

Жаль, конечно. Мне хотелось какого-нибудь фонового бормотания, чтобы думать, будто есть еще что-то живое в этой пустыне. Привычка.

Какое-то время я молча смотрел в окно на проносящиеся мимо одни и те же песчаные узоры, потом «Задира» подпрыгнул и покатился ровнее. Мы выехали на проложенную сотнями колес, а может, еще и людьми дорогу. 

Отсутствие постоянной тряски убаюкивало, и я решил, что и впрямь не стоит с этим бороться. Если что, Эльф разбудит, или сам быстрее проснусь. 

Я разлеплял глаза еще несколько раз, но пейзаж все не менялся: ни единой насыпи или горки даже. 

И когда я уже почти погрузился в сон окончательно, я услышал что-то странное, будто Эльф все-таки включил музыку, только музыки не было. Только слова нараспев. Что-то про мир в огне и дымящееся солнце, и про помощь, что уже на подходе.

Я предпочел уснуть до того, как смог бы поверить в то, что Эльф может петь подобное.

А когда проснулся, он уже просто мурлыкал себе что-то под нос. Машину ощутимо тряхнуло. 

— Я что-то пропустил? — поинтересовался я, потягиваясь и усаживаясь нормально на сиденье. Во сне я почти сполз с него, прижался головой и рукой к стеклу, и плечо у меня основательно затекло. 

— Это подозрительно, — заметил Эльф, пока я разминал руку, и пояснил: — Взрывы. Они не кончаются. Что там могло произойти?

Я только плечами пожал, просыпаясь окончательно.

— Кто его знает. Но ничего хорошего. В другом вопрос.

— Эм?

— Смотри, — я для наглядности вытряхнул из бардачка потрепанную, неразличимую почти карту. Эльф, конечно, прекрасно знал, где что находится, но так выходило яснее. Я прикинул, сколько мы уже проехали, и ткнул в карту пониже середины. — Мы сейчас где-то здесь. Через пару миль вернемся на нормальную дорогу, и вот тут начинаются проблемы.

— Гномы что ли? — фыркнул он презрительно.

— Гномы что ли, — палец переместился к самой середине. — Если мы хотим добраться быстрее, надо ехать прямо через них. Но...

Он перебил:

— Они меня ненавидят, я в курсе.

Я прочертил линию до левого угла.

— Смауг здесь. Судя по ракетам, вся его боеспособная армия черт знает где, он призывал их вернуться к горе. И в любом случае они сделают это быстрее нас. Остается надеяться, что суматоха не успеет закончиться, и нам будет попроще.

— Или мы встретим фуру Леголаса по пути.

Об этом я не сразу подумал. 

— Или он вообще мог быть у гномов, — я, конечно, опустил «если это вообще он».

Эльф нетерпеливо оглядел меня:

— И в чем вопрос?

— У тебя план вообще есть?

Эльф хмыкнул.

— За идиота меня держишь?

Как оказалось, то ли мы оба были идиотами, то ли что, но моя надежда на то придумку Эльфа рухнула быстро. Он тоже решил пробраться в проезжающую фуру и так попасть в крепость, а большего на данном этапе ему и не нужно было.

— Надо еще что-то. Я думал, ты будешь изобретательней.

— А я думал, что ты, — отвернулся к боковому зеркалу Эльф и, скорчив недовольную гримасу, произнес медленно: 

— Нас преследуют. 

— Кто?

— Не твари и не Смауг, — отсеял Эльф большую часть местного населения. — Кто у нас там ездит на грузовике с граблями?

Так нелестно Эльф отозвался об одном из местных призраков. Он жил сам по себе, в этом самом грузовике, переезжал с места на место, перевозил новости и обменивал их на необходимое. По нынешним временам он был в списке наших союзников и не раз помогал, если мы все вместе пересекались с тварями. Несколько раз гостил у нас, когда песчаные бури особенно лютовали, и нужно было укрыться и отремонтировать машину. Он выглядел как дряхлый старец и, как рассказывал сам, постарел едва ли не за полгода из-за все той же радиации, но при нем осталась его сила, и больше никакие побочные эффекты его не задевали. Возможно, он, как и эльфы, теперь вынужден был прожить в таком виде еще долгие и долгие годы. В любом случае, внешность играла ему на руку, потому что незнающие видели в нем беспомощного старика и очень удивлялись, когда старик голыми руками ломал им шеи одним движением.

Эльф полагал его пустозвоном и интриганом, что уже стало привычным, тогда как остальные, включая меня, прислушивались к тому, что он рассказывает. Он действительно многое знал и видел, и пусть иногда в его речи о безумном призраке не слишком верилось, в большинстве случаев польза от принесенных им новостей была неоценима.

— Сигналь ему, докатимся до ближайшего укрытия и поговорим.

— Обойдусь, — отказался Эльф.

Не церемонясь, я сам пощелкал по тумблеру, фары моргнули в нужном порядке, передавая послание.

Эльф послал мне недовольный взгляд, но продолжил ехать по той же дороге, не пытаясь оторваться от грузовика. 

Я одобрительно кивнул. В конце концов, если ему не нравится слушать, он всегда может заткнуть уши и не обращать внимания. Об этом я ему и сказал.

Он дернул ртом, собираясь отпустить ответную колкость, но вместо этого рот его расплылся в хитрой ухмылке. Он приподнялся, захлопывая верхний люк, и демонстративно ткнул в кнопку приемника. Оставленная им же музыка заорала на полную громкость. Ощущение было, будто мне со всей дури заехали трубой по голове.

— А как же аккумулятор? — крикнул я.

Эльф состроил невинное лицо и посоветовал одними губами:

— А ты внимания не обращай.

Это был как раз один из тех моментов, когда мне хотелось его убить. 

Я выждал пару песен, которые Эльф даже не слушал, несмотря на громкость — игнорировать он, в общем-то, умел не хуже, чем водить, — и покрутил звук. Стало терпимее. Эльф предсказуемо даже не посмотрел на меня — он свое заявление сделал, а остальное не его величества проблема.

Бросив взгляд на боковое зеркало, я заметил, что грузовик теперь держится моей стороны. Я открыл окно, высунул руку и пару раз указал наверх. Это был внутренний жест, означавший, что все в порядке. Грузовик мигнул в ответ синим фонарем, мол, все понял.

Снова подняв стекло, чтобы музыку не было слышно, кому не надо, я удовлетворенно откинулся на сиденье.

Я очень надеялся на то, что пасшийся неподалеку Олорин — так звали старика — знает хоть что-нибудь о произошедшем в башне, а если повезет, и фуру с листьями видел. Из всех живущих здесь он мог быть одним из тех немногих, кто понял бы, о чем идет речь. Хорошо бы побыстрее попалось какое-нибудь укрытие, вроде насыпи или горки, за которой могли бы хоть с одной стороны укрыться две машины. Конечно, можно остановиться и так, но, во-первых, мне не хотелось лишний раз рисковать, во-вторых, тень была бы сейчас весьма полезна — становилось все жарче, нелишне дать моторам возможность отдохнуть, пока таковая была.

Если я правильно помнил, неподалеку находился довольно покатый съезд к обрыву, если получится спуститься, можно там же дальше и ехать. Жившие в низине на боевые машины нападать не рисковали, у них и оружия такого не было. Быстрее самих передавят. Так что опасностей даже меньше.

Я постучал по панели, привлекая внимание Эльфа, и изложил ему новый план.

— Долго, — ответил он.

— Прохладно, — напомнил я.

Он прищурился, обдумывая, есть ли ему, чем крыть, но в итоге не стал отвечать. Значит, согласен.

Я пощелкал Олорину светом и пригляделся к отражению в зеркале — тот проморгал в ответ: «Принято. Едем». 

Эти низины были раньше глубокими озерами, в момент осушенными ядерной энергией. Если попробовать на вкус песок, покрывающий отравленную теперь почву, то даже у него будет странно-илистый, так и не выжженный до конца привкус. Так, во всяком случае, казалось мне.

Проблема жизни в низинах, кроме яда в самой земле, заключалась еще и в постоянной скользкой грязи. Остатки подземных вод выходили наружу, но пить их было невозможно, использовать как-либо еще тоже, а до конца они не высыхали. В итоге прятавшиеся там люди научились делать ловушки, в которые затягивало бездумно сунувшихся пеших или тех, у кого были легкие, низкие машины. Ни внедорожнику, ни грузовику эта грязь не смогла бы причинить какого-либо заметного ущерба, так что волноваться нам было не о чем. 

— Только не тащи его с нами, — предупредил Эльф, снижая скорость.

— Куда? В башню?

— Куда угодно.

Мои возражения привычно потонули в шуршании колес по груде обрушившихся камней, служившей ближайшим спуском.   
«Задира» переваливался с боку на бок, как неуклюжая бочка, и хотя мы уже не первый раз проделывали такой трюк, я машинально цеплялся то за кресло, то за дверь, то еще за что-нибудь, потому как мне казалось, что еще мгновение — и мы улетим ко всем чертям в пропасть. 

Но нет. Каким-то чудом Эльф удерживал машину на ходу, она слушалась его, как марионетка умелого кукловода: дерни за одну ниточку, и она поднимет правое колесо, дерни за другую — повернется, чтобы переставить левое и удержаться на нем одном, не слетая носом вниз. Только раз в багажнике что-то опасно грохнуло, будто высыпаясь наружу, и Эльф тут же изменил угол, чтобы все упало на свои места.

Только поаплодировать осталось.

Мы съехали первые и остановились неподалеку, дожидаясь, пока Олорин присоединится. Ему с одной стороны было проще — мощные здоровенные колеса и высокая подвеска давали неплохое преимущество, с другой — грабли ощутимо перевешивали.

— Кувыркнется — я заберу себе начинку, — заявил Эльф, присматриваясь к стремительно сползающему к нам грузовику.

— Не кувыркнется.

Эльф прищурился:

— Поспорим?

Я не глядя протянул ему руку для пожатия:

— На желание.

Мы часто так спорили на всякие глупости. Еще до спора становилось понятно, как все обернется, и потому это была всего лишь одна из тех дурацких игр, которыми мы пытались заполнить время. Или иной раз, зная, что не договоримся, но не желая ссориться, спорили на первое попавшееся, и желанием было: «Сделай так, как я сказал». 

Я задумался — почему Эльф спорил сейчас? Было ли что-то, чего он не хотел признавать, но не мог не признать? Что-нибудь из того, что может рассказать Олорин?

— Приветствую, — раздалось приглушенно, одновременно с постукиванием по стеклу. Пока я думал, грузовик уже успешно примостился рядом с нами, и Олорин в дурацкой остроконечной шапке ждал, пока мы обратим на него внимание.

Я показал ему жестом — «залезай», и он мигом открыл дверь и забрался на заднее сиденье. Эльф недовольно поморщился, когда какие-то из его вещей сдвинули.

— И что тебе нужно здесь? — со всей неприветливостью поинтересовался он.  
Олорин примял и без того поникшую шапку и сказал:

— Дорогой друг, я бы на твоем месте поостерегся здесь гонять.

Он всегда изъяснялся как-то витиевато, словно в старых книгах. Пока большинство стабильно деградировало до общения мычанием и драками, он продолжал говорить, буто какой-нибудь профессор. Может, им он и был до начала ада или хотел быть, но жизнь оставила ему только такой вариант. 

Собирателя легенд.

Кроме передачи очевидно полезной информации Олорин во время наших встреч рассказывал и другие истории. Обо всем. Что происходило на острове раньше и куда все покатилось, когда полетели первые бомбы и начались проблемы с пропитанием и топливом. Как Смауг захватил гору и швырял с нее вниз горящие купюры, и кричал всем тем, кто остался внизу, всем тем, кому он этой речью запудрил мозги и кого сделал рабами. Кричал, что этот мир мертв и ему больше не нужны деньги. Что вода — их новые алмазы, топливо — их валюта, выживание — их цель. 

Что каждый, кто принесет ему достаточно много, возвысится, и у него всего станет вдоволь. А если погибнет, то не потеряет ничего, потому что мир уже потерян. Гром грянул. Врата Ада разверзлись. 

Как по мне, так Смауг нес абсолютную чушь, и, услышав об этих речах впервые, я не мог понять, как   
здравомыслящие существа, коими были эти люди хотя бы поначалу, могли попасться на такое. 

Но правда была в том, что они уже не мыслили здраво. Остров был первой жертвой в этой войне, жертвой, которая не ожидала нападения. Жертвой, отрезанной от мира, обнесенной стеной, за которую нельзя заглянуть. Если волна катастрофы по материку катилась сравнительно медленно, и у нас было время получить и обдумать новости о происходящем, то остров накрыло адское цунами. Поднялось, закрыв собой небо, и рухнуло вниз, разрушая все на своем пути. В мгновение ока у людей не осталось ничего привычного, и им нужно было цепляться за что-то, чтобы не сойти с ума. И Смауг выступил вперед как раз вовремя.

— Что не так, Олорин? — спросил я, зная, что Эльф даже из вредности не станет переспрашивать.

— Дурные времена наступают, и я должен предупредить вас, что не стоило бы кататься здесь в одиночку. Вообще не стоило бы кататься.

— Так и не катайся, — пробурчал себе под нос Эльф. Он пинком выбил из-под сидения флягу с водой, налил немного в крышку и демонстративно передал ее мне, оставив себе флягу.

Я бросил взгляд на Олорина, и тот качнул головой с едва заметной усмешкой, показывая, что не умирает от жажды. 

— Я бы и не катался, дорогой друг, — ответил Олорин на бурчание Эльфа, — вот только мне не хотелось бы лишиться вашего общества, и я счел нужным предупредить вас.

— Предупредить о чем?

Олорин сделался каким-то зловещим и, наклонившись поближе, прошелестел, будто нас подслушивали:

— Смауг отправляется захватывать гномьи горы.

Я чуть не выплюнул едва отпитую воду.

— С какой стати?

Эльф вмешался прежде, чем Олорин что-то ответил.

— Мы видели взрывы в башне. Выкладывай, что знаешь, и без твоих обычных разговоров.

Олорин смерил его обиженным взглядом, но, похоже, ситуация и впрямь была слишком паршивой, чтобы препираться. 

Он принялся рассказывать, что произошло в башне, у которой он пасся якобы в поисках подаяния в последние недели, и у меня только рот шире открывался.

Как я уже говорил, среди гор, в которых засел Смауг, был нефтеперерабатывающий завод. Мы много раз мечтали, чтобы он просто взлетел на воздух, как бывает иногда с такими заводами. Одно неосторожное движение, одна искра — и все, прощай, зверюшка. 

И, похоже, этот день наступил. И, как все желания, наше исполнилось совсем не так, как хотелось бы.

Непонятные волнения Олорин заметил дней с десять назад, именно в то время, когда уехал разозлившийся Эльф. 

Что на деле означало примерно втрое больший срок, потому что любые внутренние неполадки Смауг скрывал умело, прекрасно зная, что, покажи он раз слабину, его тут же попытаются сожрать. Так змея, у которой содрана на боку защитная чешуя, никогда не повернется к врагу уязвимым местом. Если Олорин смог что-то заметить, значит, дела были действительно плохи.

И, естественно, он тут же захотел узнать больше.

На этом моменте я заметил, как прислушивается к рассказу Эльф. Наверное, впервые за все время. Он повернулся вполоборота и вытянул шею, как ожидающий лакомую добычу стервятник. В ком-то другом его взгляд уже запросто прожег бы дыры.

А Олорин продолжал.

По его словам, все началось с фур. 

Люди Смауга ездили за оружием и запчастями по определенному расписанию, порядок обмена, да и весь процесс в целом были хорошо отлажены. И как же удивился Олорин, когда отправленные к гномам фуры с топливом вернулись, едва успев доехать до гномьего поселения. И, насколько старик мог судить, вернулись они такими же полными.

Решив, что у гномов нашлась веская причина, чтобы отослать прочь фуры, даже не забрав груз, Олорин отправился к ним. Гномы с ним тоже дружили ради информации и потому поделились своей радостью: их многолетние труды увенчались успехом, в своих горах они открыли неплохое нефтяное месторождение и смогли к нему пробиться. Так что теперь им не нужно больше пресмыкаться перед Смаугом — они смогут ездить на своем топливе и обменивать его на еду у кого-то другого, благо на бензин спрос был все-таки выше, чем на патроны. 

Полагаю, Олорину они сообщили это, надеясь, что он разнесет новость среди потенциальных меняльщиков, и он, в общем-то, так бы и сделал. Но ему, как и мне, поступок гномов показался идиотским.

— Я говорил им, безусловно, что стоит заняться собственными разработками и не зависеть ни от кого. Но так послать к чертям Смауга? — покачал он головой. — Неудивительно, что тот разозлился. Тут специально под кактус маскируешься, лишь бы не заметили, а они...

Эльф надменно процедил:

— Это же глупые гномы.

На сей раз я был с ним согласен.

Так вот, глупые гномы разругались со Смаугом, и тут выяснилось, что одна из фур не вернулась в крепость. 

Ската прилетел к ним со скоростью песчаной бури выяснять, что произошло — при этом известии я внутренне напрягся. Мы с Эльфом одновременно переглянулись и приготовились слушать еще внимательнее.

Отправить Скату что-то выяснять тоже оказалось не лучшим решением. По всей видимости, Смауг делал ставку на то, что его помощника испугаются и выложат все как на духу. И фуру вернут. Олорин прикинулся ветошью и смог остаться внутри и своими глазами увидеть, как Ската буквально перевернул все гномье поселение вверх дном. Но так ничего и не нашел. Торин заверил и Олорина, и Скату, что они понятия не имеют, куда поехали фуры, и выпроводил их за ворота. Ската на прощание пошвырял в них гранатами, но убрался все же на поиски, они были куда важнее.

Эльф судорожно вцепился в первое, что попалось ему под руку. Мое колено.

Выходит, если речь шла о той самой раскрашенной фуре, и за рулем ее был Леголас, то он уехал куда-то, ослушавшись Смауга? Я не мог сразу решить, хорошая это новость или отвратительная. Если мог ослушаться, значит, еще сохранил способность думать. Если Ската и Смауг поймали его, то ему конец, и он легко отделается, если просто умрет.

— Кто вел уехавшие фуры? — резко спросил Эльф.

Олорин задумчиво пощелкал языком.

— Это я так сразу и не скажу. Фуры и фуры, видно, что Смауга, а уж кто в них там...

Резко развернувшись, Эльф чуть не вышиб дверь и выпрыгнул из машины, только коса мотнулась. Я привстал посмотреть и увидел, что он просто остановился у багажника, отвернувшись так, чтобы не было видно лица.

— Я сейчас, — сказал я Олорину и выбрался следом.

Сразу подходить не стал. Может, и стоило бы, хотя мне казалось, что нет. 

Он стоял и пристально смотрел вперед, я со своей стороны видел его расширившиеся от ужаса глаза. О чем он подумал? Что вспомнил?

Я знал, что он не ответит сейчас, и не стал даже спрашивать. Пнул легонько колесо, чтобы он знал, что я тоже здесь, а не наблюдаю исподтишка, и замер вместе с ним.

Мы простояли так несколько минут, пока Эльф, наконец, не заморгал устало и не развернулся ко мне.

— Если Ската тронул его хоть пальцем, я его уничтожу, — пообещал Эльф. — Лезь обратно.

Он уже занес руку, чтобы открыть дверь, когда я потянулся и похлопал его по плечу.

— Мы его в любом случае уничтожим. 

Как-то так получилось, что я, обойдя машину и повозившись с заевшей ручкой, уселся на свое место раньше Эльфа.

Как бы то ни было, выяснить, что за фуры побывали у гномов, не вышло. К тому же наш план пробраться с помощью гномов в крепость вылетел в трубу, и я на мгновение потерял всякую веру в то, что у нас что-то выйдет, но тут 

Олорин продолжил свой рассказ.

И мы узнали, наконец, что в то же время, когда гномы отказались от топлива Смауга, у того взорвался к чертям один из насосов. Почему так вышло, Олорин не знал, но сказал, что заварушка была знатная. А потом все просто пошло по цепочке. То, что мы видели этой ночью, было финальным аккордом, превратившим главную башню-гору крепости в праздничный салют. И, скорее всего, ракеты не были сигналом о помощи, они просто взорвались на складе. 

Я в сердцах пнул кресло.

— И все равно ни черта не понятно.

— Отнюдь, — просто сказал Олорин. — Смауг потерял главный источник доходов. Он собирается захватить то, что разработали гномы, и переправиться туда.

Я об этом успел уже забыть. Или просто не поверил сразу.

— И когда он собирается выступать?

— В ближайшее время. Поэтому я и не советовал бы вам искать здесь удачи.

Эльф процедил сквозь зубы:

— Мы ищем не удачу.

— А что же? — Олорин отреагировал на его слова как хороший охотничий пес на свежий след. 

— У меня в этих горах свой интерес, — отрезал Эльф. Как я и предполагал, он не собирался ничем делиться. — 

Тебе знать не обязательно.

Олорин посмотрел подозрительно, но расспрашивать не стал. Замолчал и перевел взгляд на меня, а я, в свою очередь, на Эльфа.

По-хорошему, стоило бы рассказать Олорину, зачем мы здесь. Он хотя бы имеет представление о том, как функционирует крепость и куда нам там податься. Или, что еще вероятнее, мог встречать похожего на Леголаса человека. Теперь, когда Эльф видел сына, он сможет описать его, и опознать будет проще. 

Эльф скривил губы, будто знал, о чем я думаю. Я кивнул в сторону Олорина и округлил глаза, мол, чего ты ждешь. Эльф дернул головой. Я посмотрел пристальнее. Эльф покрутил пальцем у виска. Я продолжал буравить его взглядом. 

В конце концов Олорин просто заржал, и я тут же вспомнил, что за благообразным внешним видом и речами скрывался, в общем-то, довольно молодой еще человек.

— Воды дайте, — пробулькал он, не переставая смеяться. Эльф вежливо швырнул фляжку ему в лицо.

— Да скажи ему уже, — не выдержал я. — Все равно либо выиграем, либо сдохнем.

— Дайте угадаю, — вдруг хлопнул в ладоши Олорин и просунул голову между нашими сиденьями. — Вы напали на след сына?

— А здесь что, все обо всем знают?

— Ну да, пустыня-то маленькая, — пожал я плечами и обратился снова к Олорину: — Он был в одной из фур, раскрашенной листьями. Не видел такую?

— Запомнил бы. А как он выглядел?

Тут Эльф почему-то замолчал. Я спросил:

— Может, скажешь? Все равно уже начали.

На его лице проступило выражение, будто его попросили описать, как сейчас выглядит дно морское. 

— Я не знаю, — признал он, и мне осталось только уронить лицо в ладони.

— Что значит, не знаешь? Ты же сказал, что видел его? Что он был за рулем?

Олорин с явным интересом прислушивался к каждой брошенной мной фразе, но мне было все равно.  
Эльф с заметным усилием проговорил почти по слогам:

— Я. Его. Не. Видел.

— А мне ты что тогда говорил?

— Я тебе говорил, что встретил его. Я не говорил, что видел. Если ты не слышишь, то нечего... — он оборвал себя на полуслове и тяжело вдохнул.

Я, кажется, от негодования дышать перестал.

— И как же ты собирался искать его по всей крепости или даже пустыне? — поинтересовался я, не пытаясь скрыть проступающей злости. — Ты вообще собирался? Или так, покататься вылез?

Иногда меня совершенно потрясало, насколько неосмотрительным он мог быть. И каким резким был я.

Я открыл было рот, чтобы попытаться исправить то, что сказал, но Эльф не дал мне этого сделать.

Он наклонился так близко, что я чувствовал его дыхание на своем лице, видел расширившиеся зрачки в обрамлении серо-фиолетовой радужки. 

— Да никак я не собирался, — наплевав на то, что Олорин все еще был здесь, практически промурлыкал он. Обычно это означало, что он окончательно вышел из себя. — Я вообще понятия не имею, где он и что с ним, и плана у нас нет, и ни черта нет, за все эти годы — ни черта. Мне надоело, можешь ты это понять? Надоело просто ездить туда-сюда и делать вид, что я пытаюсь его отыскать. Либо мне повезет в этот раз, либо нет, и на этом все. — 

Он глубоко вдохнул и продолжил куда утомленнее и безразличнее: — Я не хотел, чтобы ты или кто-то еще ехал со мной, потому что это самоубийство, и ты это знаешь. И я. И все. И я в курсе, о чем ты думаешь. Если он больше не считает себя моим сыном, пусть сам и убьет. Если ему лучше у Смауга, пусть. Я в последний раз прошу тебя — убирайся обратно. Старик отвезет тебя домой, хочешь, отдам что-нибудь за доставку. Или возьми байк. Оставь мне машину, если хочешь помочь, и убирайся.

Несмотря на то, что мы стояли в низине, солнце и сюда успевало заглядывать. Оно осветило Эльфа и окутало его мягким таким сиянием. Выбившаяся из косы прядь волос казалась в нем еще одним лучом. Удивительно, на что было способно смертельное наше солнце.

Я слышал все, что он сказал. Все слышал и все понял, и впервые мне было совершенно наплевать на его слова.

— Проверю колеса, пожалуй, — послышался где-то вдалеке голос Олорина, и хлопнула дверца. Это тоже было не важно.

Я протянул руку и заправил прядь ему за ухо, и на секунду оно показалось мне таким, каким должно быть у настоящих эльфов из книжек, в честь которых я его и прозвал. Острым и немного прозрачным.

Я наклонился и прошептал ему прямо в это ухо:

— Можешь оставить все себе.

Подцепил с пола сумку и выскользнул из машины, прежде чем он успел что-либо понять

— Поругались? — сочувственно поинтересовался Олорин, когда я хлопнул дверью его грузовика.

— Выезжай нахрен наверх, — приказал я, роняя сумку себе на колени. Вот теперь разобрать оружие полностью точно стоило.

— Я могу поинтересоваться... — начал он было, но я покачал головой.

— Просто езжай наверх и дальше, куда скажу.

Конечно, я не собирался возвращаться. Пусть позлится, подумает, погрызет оставшуюся обивку — что угодно. 

Иногда его просто нужно было оставить одного. Он все равно поедет по низине, мы с Олорином будем наверху. 

Вылезть наверх незамеченным невозможно, а если он заберется в какую-нибудь дыру, я спущусь за ним еще раз и упакую в багажник, если так будет нужно.

— Мы преследуем дорогого друга? — уточнил Олорин, прежде чем адская машина взревела и, радостно зачерпнув граблями песка, понеслась вперед.

— Именно, — подтвердил я. — Похоже, нужна будет твоя помощь.

Я думал, он попросит что-нибудь взамен сразу или договорится на будущее, но вместо этого в ответ я услышал:

— Вообще-то я как раз собирался ехать к вам и просить о помощи вас, как наиболее адекватных.

— Это ты о чем сейчас?

Олорин, отпустив руль, принялся поправлять шапку. Полез за водой. Потом — покрутил зеркала, и все это обеими руками. У него, помимо бесконечных историй, были другие способности. Например, езда без рук. Удивительно, но массивный грузовик, который легко мог вильнуть с дороги без должного управления, у него ехал ровно. Не помню, чтобы у Эльфа такое выходило, во всяком случае, надолго.

— Так о чем ты? — напомнил я.

А вот о чем.

Я всегда подозревал, что он не просто так нарезал круги по всей пустыне. Информация — это полезно, а хранить историю нового мира — так почти почетно, но имелось у всего этого второе дно. В глубине души Олорин действительно был тем еще интриганом, и если обычно его целью его уговоров были условия повыгоднее да новости поинтереснее, то в этот раз он замахнулся на святое, если можно так выразиться.  
Чего уж, армия Смауга своего генерала и впрямь святым считала.

— Гномы — дураки, и сами себя привели на заклание, но нам это даже на руку. Ты хороший парень, сможешь уломать и их, и еще кого-нибудь. Смауг не отправит на осаду все силы, у него крепость вот-вот на воздух взлетит, надо запасы перепрятывать куда-то. Дел достаточно. Я даже думаю, что к гномам сунется Ската, а там уже и вы. То есть мы, — он для усиления эффекта потряс кулаком. — Если позволить Смаугу захватить гномьи горы   
— нам всем конец. Прежде он сидел спокойно в своей норе и особенно не лютовал, а теперь гномы его раззадорили. Знаешь, чем это грозит?

— Огнем и разрушениями. И дымящимся солнцем, — добавил я, вспомнив песню Эльфа.

— Именно. Нужно его опередить.

— Так пусть гномы его и опережают.

Олорин закатил глаза, как сделал бы это Эльф.

— Ты не понимаешь, что я говорю? Он начнет с гномов и пойдет дальше. Представляешь, сколько он потеряет, оставшись без крепости? Думаешь, он не станет проверять, есть ли чем у вас поживиться? Не подумает: «А не занять ли мне горы на другом конце острова, там еще самолет неплохой такой рухнул»? — он испытующе поглядел на меня. — Как ты считаешь?

— Считаю, что еще немного, и я поверю, будто это ты подстроил кражу Леголаса.

— Я знаю, где его сын. Точнее, кто им может быть.

— А чего же ты Эльфу не сказал? — от неожиданности слишком громко спросил я. Олорин поморщился.

— А он бы мне поверил? 

Этого я не знал наверняка. Поначалу Эльф кидался на каждую песчинку, цеплялся за каждое слово, но это же чертова пустыня. Мы узнали, кто украл Леголаса, только спустя несколько лет, за это время Эльф стал гораздо требовательнее к получаемой информации. И куда подозрительнее. Пару раз ему уже пытались выдать вместо сына непонятно кого, и, хотя эти придурки за свои попытки расплатились сполна, Эльфу легче от этого не стало.

— К тому же, — добавил некоторое время спустя Олорин, — ему бы вряд ли понравились мои слова.

— Кто его сын, просветитель? — устало выдохнул я.

— Правая рука Скаты. За бледный вид его прозвали еще Мором.

Послышался шум другого мотора, и я отвлекся, высунулся из окна, чтобы проверить, то ли я увидел в зеркале. 

Так и есть: Эльф дождался, пока мы уедем, и вырулил на поверхность в том же месте, только с другой стороны низины. 

Вот еще новости.

Мысли о том, как поумнее последовать за Эльфом, ни во что не влипнув, и так, чтобы он хотя бы поначалу не заметил, заняли мою голову настолько, что я тут же забыл слова Олорина. 

Я понятия не имел, как Эльф поедет, если честно. Выбор был либо-либо, но ошибиться нельзя, иначе я рисковал действительно потерять его, на какое-то время уж точно. Кто знает, во что он успеет за это время ввязаться.

И вдруг у меня появилась идея.

— У тебя есть сигналки? — спросил я Олорина и, не дожидаясь ответа, полез обыскивать кабину.

— Где-то были. Мне особо некого просить о помощи.

— Сегодня будет.

План был простой. Эльф решил, что едет один, но он все равно станет следить за тем, где мы. И за тем, что с нами происходит. И если мы позовем на помощь, он примчится, если будет способен шевелить хотя бы одним пальцем. Во всяком случае, я в это верил.

Так что мы могли подъехать поближе к гномам, и, возможно, он, увидев ракету, даже решит, что это гномы и напали на нас. Уж поквитаться с ними он никогда шанса не упустит.

Я пересказал свой план Олорину, и тот степенно кивнул.

— Должно получиться.

На том и порешили.

До гномов было еще почти полдня пути, и все это время Олорин не замолкал. Я не прислушивался поначалу, обдумывая про себя то, что он раньше сказал про Леголаса и Скату, но в какой-то момент поймал себя на мысли, что жду, когда он продолжит свой рассказ, если он отвлекался на дорогу или вспоминал что-нибудь.

— А еще я видел Безумного призрака неподалеку, — поделился он, когда низина практически осталась позади. Мы поднимались на возвышенность, уже проехали то место, где стенки ущелья сходились, образуя сверху клин и соединяя две дороги, а внизу превращаясь в тупик — природную ловушку.

— Он еще жив?

Безумный Призрак был местной легендой, сам я не видел его ни разу, но слышал о нем не только от Олорина. 

Говорят, он был местным полицейским и сошел с ума после смерти семьи, но не превратился в одну из тварей, а наоборот, стал помогать другим живущим здесь. Он появлялся, спасая свою жизнь, и уходил, оставляя позади десятки чужих спасенных жизней. Я знал людей, в последние мгновения своей жизни молившихся, чтобы Призрак пришел к ним. Он мог направить к правильной дороге, мог помочь отыскать что-то или, напротив, затеряться, но он никогда не оставался. Уходил обратно в пески.

За ним я пошел бы куда охотнее, чем за Смаугом.

О Призраке говорили очень давно, и я смутно подозревал, что на самом деле тот призрак, с которого все началось, и тот, что скитается по дорогам сейчас, — совершенно разные люди. Это не конкретный человек, это — знамя. Повязка и шляпа, и глупая птица, передающиеся от одного пиратского капитана к другому, и никто на суше об этом и понятия не имеет. Для них это один и тот же захватчик — бессмертный, непобедимый.

Может, и Смауг под его кованой маской тоже...

Мне подумалось, что мы с Эльфом могли бы так закончить свою жизнь. Точнее, я бы закончил, а Эльф, которому суждено теперь прожить куда дольше, просто уйдет. Сядет за руль «Задиры» и отправится до самого конца дороги. 

До самого начала неба. 

В его отсутствие меня иной раз пробивало на пафос.

— Тут есть, где по пути устроиться? — уточнил я у Олорина. В пустыне все время что-то менялось, и даже не смотря на то, что я был в гномьей округе не один раз, Олорин все равно знал ее лучше.

А он как-то подозрительно помедлил с ответом.

— Ты знаешь... — начал он, и я внутренне напрягся. Именно так обычно сообщались плохие новости.

— Похоже, не знаю.

Он плавно притормозил и остановился, сбросил руки с руля и повернулся ко мне.

— В некотором роде ты здесь не единственный жаждешь разобраться со Смаугом.

Я поправил:

— Или один не жажду.

Мне действительно не было особого дела до Смауга, пока он нас не трогал. Скату вот я ненавидел гораздо больше.

— Если уж мы заговорили об этом, то проблемы в крепости начались давно. И люди начали сбегать. По одному, незаметно. Смауг же их не пересчитывает. Скажут — сегодня сдохло столько-то, и ладно.

— И где эти люди теперь?

Олорин поправил шапку, как делал всегда, когда решал, как бы поудачнее соврать. Я его одернул:

— Даже не думай.

Он вздохнул.

— Неподалеку лагерь. Так, совсем бесполезный. Если будут сидеть там дальше, их засыплет песком в первую же бурю.

— Так пусть идут куда-нибудь.

— Я предложил им другое, — на этом месте Олорин торжественно замолчал и, выдержав паузу, пояснил: — У них появится цель. Шанс отомстить Смаугу. Побороться с ним. Они хотят драться.

Даже ничего не зная обо всех этих людях, я был абсолютно уверен — ни черта они не хотят. Человек вообще, за редким исключением, никогда не выберет войну, если только что едва смог унести ноги от смерти.

Они хотели сейчас залечь на дно, понять, что свободны теперь, и обжиться на каком-нибудь одном месте. 

Спокойно. Безопасно. На это я мог поспорить хоть на машину.

Выживание — главный человеческий инстинкт, и в здравом уме (а если они поняли, что от Смауга нужно бежать, то явно еще соображали) никто не полезет из огня да в полымя.

— Есть и другой инстинкт, — возразил мне Олорин. — Только его нужно разбудить.

— И какой же?

— Стремление помочь другому.

Я только горько рассмеялся.

Здесь убивали за флягу воды и снимали с трупов все до мелочей — авось пригодится. Если и были в этой пустыне   
альтруисты да помощники, они долго не протянули.

— Это тебя Эльф заколдовал. А ты послушай меня. Поедем к ним, и ты сам посмотришь. Спроси у них, чего они хотят. Используй это. Со Смаугом нужно бороться. Вам нужно найти сына. Одно другому только поможет.

Я не стал ему ничего не отвечать.

Мне вообще не нравилось, какой оборот принимает наш разговор, и даже не слишком старательно скрываемые попытки Олорина уломать меня на что-то пока непонятное. И весьма мутное.  
Неужели Смауг так легко позволил сбежать стольким людям? Точнее, неужели Ската не отправился развлекаться ловлей добычи? Поверить в это было практически невозможно.

— А я-то тебе зачем? — все-таки спросил я. — Иди и воюй.

— Им лидер нужен, а не советник.

— И давно ли меня записали в лидеры? — усмехнулся я. Вот уж точно никогда не стремился никем управлять.  
Олорин вдруг резко посерьезнел.

— Они знают тебя, Бард, — сказал он. — Сколько вы с Эльфом уже носитесь по пустыне? Ты не задумывался, не пытался подсчитать, скольким за это время вы помогли?

Я пожал плечами:

— Не то чтобы мы кому-то помогали.

Выражение его лица в очередной раз изменилось и вдруг настолько напомнило мне моего собственного отца, что пришлось с силой потереть глаза, чтобы избавиться от глюка. 

А Олорин продолжал на меня смотреть так мягко и сочувствующе, как смотрел отец, когда я в детстве спрашивал у него о самых очевидных вещах.

— Сотням, Бард. Так или иначе, вы помогли сотням людей, и многие из них вас помнят. Кому-то не повезло, и они попали в рабство к Смаугу, но они помнят о вас. Говорят о вас. Слухи здесь разлетаются легко, тебе ли не знать. В лагере теперь не только сбежавшие от Смауга, туда подтягиваются и прочие, живущие в округе.

Он снова завел двигатель и неспешно покатил вперед, положив руку на рычаг переключения передач. 

А не дождавшись от меня реакции, поинтересовался:

— Ты даже не понимаешь?

Ни черта я не понимал. О каких сотнях шла речь?

Мы с Эльфом особенно не занимались благотворительностью, скорее, это был взаимовыгодный обмен. За спасение жизни нам обычно что-нибудь перепадало — хоть клочок информации, да всегда был, — я полагал, что мы в расчете, и забывал. Я не считал это помощью. Вот Эльфу я помогал — безвозмездно и по собственному желанию. От окружающих же мы всегда старались получить как можно больше пользы. Были, конечно, и те, с кем у нас установились длительные, так сказать, отношения, например, с тем же Олорином, но я не собирался никого втягивать с наши с Эльфом поиски и войны. А выходит, нас помнили?

— Пройдет время, и ты, и Эльф станете такими же местными легендами, как Безумный Призрак. И эти люди последую за вами. За тобой.

«И тоже станут безумными. Или мертвыми», — заметил я про себя.

— Это бред. Думаешь, еще одна война — это выход? И они пойдут на Смауга и Скату?

— Охотно люди устремляются в бой, за край ли родной, за рай ли земной. Как овцы, воины идут на убой, а дальше дело за тобой. Надежду нищим, голодным пищу, и каждый из них обретет то, что ищет, — нараспев продекламировал Олорин.

— Откуда это? — поинтересовался я. Обычно это я был тем, кто вспоминал песни в тему происходящему.

— Не помню, — вздохнул Олорин. — Но правдивости это не отменяет. Дай людям цель, и они побегут за тобой сломя голову. У Смауга же вышло.

— И что мне им сказать?

Олорин выглядел так, будто из последних сил боролся со своими самыми мерзкими желаниями. Но предложил легко, как педаль на банку старых консервов поменять:

— Скажи, что мы идем спасать сына Эльфа. И всех остальных детей, которых выкрали твари Смауга.

Докатились.

— Нет, — просто ответил я, не чувствуя внутри ничего. Ни раздражения, ни злости на то, что он предлагал использовать трагедию Эльфа. Ни желания что-либо делать.

Наверное, я тоже устал.

— Мы почти на месте, — пообещал мне Олорин, сочувствующе похлопывая по плечу. — Ты все увидишь сам. А там решим, кому и что говорить.

Он замолчал, а на меня напало какое-то отупение. Грузовик набирал скорость, а солнце высоту, и жара опять становилась все нестерпимее. Обычно в самый пик я старался спрятаться куда-нибудь, но сейчас можно было только вылезть из кабины и дальше ехать в этих несчастных граблях. Не лучший выход.

Я пытался следить за тем, что происходит за окном, если можно было так сказать о песке, сменяющемся песком, а потом снова песком. Пару раз в зеркале показывались невесть откуда взявшиеся машины, они устраивались позади нас, но очень быстро уходили в сторону. Опознавательных знаков на них не было, да и сами машины были так себе. Против граблей не попрут.

Удивительно, насколько меня иной раз переставало волновать происходящее вокруг. Поначалу я спать толком не мог, вскакивал от любого шороха с винтовкой в руках и вертел головой по сторонам, пока сон снова не сбивал меня с ног. Каждый человек, каждая проехавшая даже вдалеке машина казались донельзя подозрительными, и я пристально следил за тем, чтобы к нам не приближалось ничего, что могло быть расценено как опасность. 

А потом вылазки в пустыню стали настолько привычными, что я только глаза закатывал: «Опять эти твари мешают» — и бросал с Эльфом хранимую специально для таких случаев монетку, выясняя, кому первым подниматься на разборки, если что.

Мы, конечно, следили за ситуацией, но мало что вызывало какие-то чувства помимо раздражения.

И уж тем более страха.

Только привычная бесплодная пустыня, и бродить нам по ней с такими успехами целую вечность.

Я усмехнулся случайно сложившейся шутке.

Мало ли, вдруг и правда придется взять с собой этих изгнанников Олорина и водить по пескам сорок лет, как 

Моисей. Если постоянно находиться на этом солнце, то и с несуществующим кустом, и с костром начнешь разговаривать. 

Я никогда не верил в Бога, никто из нас не верил, кроме, пожалуй, Линдира, и древние сказания о казнях египетских были для нас не более чем красивой байкой. Кто знает, вдруг и о заставшем нас конце света когда-нибудь напишут, как о божьей каре?

«И надоели Богу глупые люди, и послал он на них жалящий рой. И закрыл тот рой собой и землю, и воду, и небо, и осталось лишь палящее солнце. А чтобы не забывали люди о своем наказании, насылал он тот рой раз за разом, и тысячи крыл поднимали в воздух раскаленный песок, и скрывались в той буре и земля, и небо, и солнце, и наступала кромешная тьма, в которой исчезало все живое».

Удивительно, что я еще мог складывать слова в подобные речи.

Я поделился своим предположением с Олорином. Тот, чуть помявшись, ответил:

— Есть люди, которые так и считают.

— Кто же? — хмыкнул я. В здравом уме в такое не поверишь.  
Он назвал имя, и я чуть шею не свернул.

Ската.

— Не знаю уж, насколько он серьезен, но знают за ним такие проповеди. Его отряд им внимает с открытыми ртами. 

Такого я еще не слышал. Привык, что Ската бил, а не рассуждал, у него вообще не было необходимости поддерживать вокруг себя какую-то ауру избранности, в отличие от Смауга.

А Олорин добавил:

— Он тронулся умом гораздо сильнее, чем ты думаешь. Или хорошо играет роль. В любом случае, теперь он вершит правосудие во имя сам догадайся кого.

Можно было и не догадываться.

А с ним, выходит, и Леголас.

Я припомнил, роль какого из четырех всадников Олорин отвел ему, и напоминание меня успокоило. Эльфа загар не брал, а волосы его быстро выгорели из прежнего светлого до почти белого цвета. Сын пошел в него. Вылитый Мор.

Вероятность того, что это все-таки был он, все возрастала. 

Тем временем Олорин заметно сбавил скорость, и я почувствовал, что дорога уходит вниз. 

— Что здесь?

— Бомба попала, — пояснил Олорин. — Все считают, что здесь нельзя находиться.

— А можно? — отравиться какой-нибудь местной дрянью мне точно не хотелось.

— Если хочешь, могу и тебе сказать, что нельзя.

Так вот оно что.

По обеим сторонам грузовика выросли стены, а впереди я наконец увидел то, о чем говорил Олорин.

Место и впрямь оказалось не очень удачным — во время бури засыплет только так, но пока бури не намечалось, спрятаться в таком месте было бы неплохо. В изрытых чем-то стенах можно было укрыться от солнца, да оно и не светило сюда толком. Поэтому кое-где виднелась непросохшая, наверняка ядовитая грязь, но большая часть дна была сухой. И заставленной наскоро собранными навесами, кое-где держащимися на кузовах машин.

А под навесами обнаружились люди.

Я забывал иногда, насколько нам всем повезло, что удалось сохранить и рассудок, и остатки человечности, и подобие нормального вида. По сравнению с грязной, одетой в обноски и в целом потрепанной массой других выживших даже я казался королем, не то что Эльф. Может, потому они и помнили о нас, что мы выглядели по-другому. 

Услышав, как Олорин подъехал, они начали стекаться к середине, словно только этого и ждали. Грузовик остановился у противоположного от въезда края.

— Пойдем, — сказал Олорин, вырубая мотор. — Вещи оставь, все равно здесь ночевать.

Из вещей у меня по-прежнему не было почти ничего. Винтовку я на всякий случай взял с собой. Олорин посмотрел неодобрительно, но ничего не сказал.

— Здесь около пары сотен. Полторы, если быть точнее.

— Да уж будь.

Тоже мне, разбрасывается тут людьми.

Мы шли к центру, туда, где памятником черт знает чему стоял ржавый остов грузовика, похожего на тот, на котором ездил Олорин.

Они начали выкрикивать приветствия прежде, чем мы успели приблизиться, а я — что-нибудь понять.

— Видишь, они помнят тебя, — сказал мне на ухо Олорин и подтолкнул к машинному корпусу.

Хватит.

Я скинул его руку со своего плеча и сделал шаг назад. Толпа зашевелилась вместе со мной, вперед проталкивались те, кто подошел позже. Кто стоял ближе, как по команде вскинули головы и уставились на меня.

На меня уставились десятки пар глаз, и во всех светились одновременно бесконечная усталость и решимость идти до конца. 

Тот день я запомню навсегда, потому что это был день, когда я осознал, что мы с Эльфом ошибались. Мир погиб, но в нем осталось гораздо больше людей, чем нам, чем мне всегда казалось. Они были незаметны, эти люди, потому что я полагал их безмозглыми тварями или вовсе не видел, а они просто выжидали, пытались выжить, чтобы в какой-то момент получить свой шанс на спасение и использовать его. 

Они надеялись, и эта надежда, наверняка казавшаяся долгое время глупой, почти потерянной, в итоге вывела их из рабства.

И они действительно хотели покончить со Смаугом раз и навсегда.

В том разговоре не были правы ни Олорин, ни я. Точнее, мы были правы оба, потому что эти люди хотели не просто жить, а жить без страха, и готовы были отправиться этот страх уничтожить.

Вот только я не собирался ввязываться в войну.

— Бард! Бард-спаситель! — вдруг выкрикнули откуда-то, и толпа загудела. Я прислушался и не смог поверить в   
то, что расслышал. До сих пор не могу.

Это был совсем еще мальчишка, вдвое младше Баина, пожалуй. Он родился уже здесь и не знал ни другого мира, ни другой жизни. И он был одним из немногих, кого я смог вспомнить.

Его светлые волосы напомнили мне тогда об Эльфе, и только поэтому я обратил на него внимание. Он кочевал со стариком, подобравшим его едва ли не младенцем, и названым братом на древнем мотоцикле, и все их нехитрые пожитки умещались в обычную корзинку. 

Мы преследовали кучку тварей, укравших где-то столько бензина, что они едва смогли его увезти. Естественно, когда они остановились потрепать одиноких кочевников, ничем хорошим для тварей это не кончилось.

Мы забрали топливо и просто поехали дальше, не обращая внимания, кто там шастает вокруг, и больше не встретились бы с ними никогда, если бы не остановились на ночлег и не зависли на одном месте.

А когда проснулись, они были совсем рядом.

Эльф вылез из машины и остановился тогда как вкопанный, а мальчишка подбежал к нему, и я едва успел выскочить следом и поймать кинувшегося следом на защиту деда.

— Он не тронет, — успокоил я.

Эльф и не собирался никого трогать. Он сморгнул, отгоняя наваждение, и уже было развернулся с той резкостью, которая обычно означала, что он ужасно зол, когда мальчик схватил его за руку.

— Пожалуйста. Нам дальше ехать нужно. Дайте нам немного топлива. Вот возьмите. Пожалуйста.

Он проговорил все это, запинаясь на каждом слове, и было видно, что ему на самом деле страшно, но за этим страхом стояла так знакомая каждому, живущему здесь, обреченность. 

Пошли его Эльф к чертям, он бы только привычно кивнул и отошел, потому что в глубине своей маленькой души на   
самом деле не надеялся, что странный чужой человек согласится помочь ему просто так. Ну, почти просто так.

Не знаю, куда Эльф потом дел эту безделушку, но что-то мне подсказывало, что так и не выбросил. Это был браслет из нанизанных на нитку отшлифованных плоских камешков. Камешки все были раскрашены — полосками, какими-то узорами. Я запомнил два из них — звезду, кривоватую, но узнаваемую, и улыбающуюся рожицу.

— Я сам сделал. Возьмите. Пожалуйста, — добавил мальчишка.

И мне, казалось, уже привыкшему к тому, насколько дрянной была теперь вся эта жизнь, стало совершенно не по себе. У стоящего рядом со мной старика подрагивала губа, да и у меня наверняка тоже.

Ответа от Эльфа не последовало, и мальчишка совсем сник, но тут Эльф, выругавшись, махнул рукой в сторону, досадливо ударяя по воздуху, и быстро шагнул к машине.

Я думал, он собирается уезжать, и он был бы прав. Самим нужно выживать, а эти — не жильцы, к чему тратить на них бензин?

Но я не мог просто взять и развернуться. Представил на мгновение, что это мой маленький сын вынужден выпрашивать что-то таким вот образом...

— Стойте тут, — бросил я старику.

У нас теперь был достаточный запас бензина, а кроме того, у нас была возможность достать еще.

— Я отдам им одну. Можешь злиться, — предупредил я копавшегося на заднем сиденье Эльфа и полез в багажник. Мы ехали не слишком аккуратно, и все вещи в багажнике перемешались. Я с трудом вытянул одну канистру из груды свеженаграбленного и потащил к старику, когда Эльф сунул мне в руку что-то еще.

Сумку с едой. Поверх лежали два пистолета, и были насыпаны патроны.

— Отдай тоже, — и захлопнул дверцу.

Я отдал. Не стал ничего спрашивать: видел, что он не хочет об этом говорить, и потому не стал. Мне самому почему-то было стыдно слушать их благодарные причитания, и я просто развернулся и забрался на свое сиденье. 

Только передал Эльфу всунутый мне в руки браслет.

Я ни на секунду не верил, что они смогут выжить в пустыне — не та, совсем не та компания.

И вот этот мальчишка стоял передо мной, и он меня помнил. Приглядевшись, я узнал в стоящем рядом с ним парне его брата.

Можно было ничего не говорить.

Едва забравшись на капот, я спрыгнул обратно и полез в толпу, навстречу мальчишке. Я должен был спросить.

Хотя бы имена. И жив ли дед.

Мелкого звали Мэл. Старшего Ферен.

— Дед погиб. Не смог выбраться, — ковыряя потрепанным сапогом землю, ответил Мэл. Потом поднял голову, и в глазах сверкнула и тут же погасла чистейшая ярость. — И я хочу за него отомстить.

Конечно, это услышали стоящие рядом, а дальше эти слова подхватили и остальные. Я стоял в толпе, кричащей, что они хотят возмездия, слышал имена друзей и близких, за которых они собирались мстить, и меня едва не вывернуло.

Я не собирался вести кого-либо в крестовый поход. И проклял Олорина, тысячу раз проклял его за то, что притащил меня сюда, потому что оставить все как есть и уехать я теперь тоже не мог.

Нужно было звать сюда Эльфа, глядишь, придумает, что можно сделать. Куда направить такую армию. Потому что принимать решение в одиночку я боялся.

Я не провел здесь и часа, а люди уже готовы были идти за мной следом и доверить мне свои с таким трудом спасенные жизни.

Я не собирался брать на себя ответственность за неизбежные жертвы.

Но я мог помочь им кое-чем другим...

Олорин уже двинулся мне навстречу. Он хмурился, и я понимал — он недоволен тем, что не все идет по его плану, которого я даже не знал. 

А чего ты ждал-то, в самом деле?

Позже я задумался, конечно, не манипулировал ли таким образом Олорин и мной, знал ли он, как я поступлю и что выберу, но довольно быстро выкинул эти мысли из головы. 

Этим людям не важно, почему у них будет шанс выжить. Их будет волновать только то, что он вообще есть.

Мне так казалось, во всяком случае.

Я забрался обратно на остов и поднял руки ладонями к толпе. И шум постепенно смолк, остались только редкие шепотки да быстрые переглядки. 

Люди снова смотрели на меня и ждали, что я скажу, и, как мне казалось, у меня был только один шанс сделать все правильно. Потому что я видел перед собой страшную картину.

Я должен был стать для них вторым Смаугом. Не для всех, может быть, — тот же Ферен глядел на меня косо, как и некоторые другие, но большая часть лагеря, похоже, побежала бы штурмовать крепость, если бы я просто махнул в нужную сторону.

Едва сбежав из одних цепей, они стремились заковать себя в новые, даже не замечая этого. И пусть я не был особенно хорошим человеком, все же никогда бы поддержал подобного. И не стал бы пользоваться их доверием.

Вместо этого я дождался, пока на меня не посмотрят все, и произнес первое, что пришло мне на ум, после того как кончились все ругательства и проклятья.

Я предложил им найти укрытие. Предложил подождать, пока я отправлюсь к гномам и договорюсь с Торином о том, что они примут всех их в обмен на помощь. 

Никаких воин, никаких захватов.

Они просто поселятся в горах, как те немногие, которые остались в нашей общине, и будут вносить свой вклад в общее выживание. В конце концов, на новых гномьих разработках ни одни руки лишними не будут, а прокормиться в обмен на бензин будет легче.

Что же касается Смауга...

В толпе я разглядел тех, кого можно было назвать воинами. Если на нас все-таки нападут, на защиту встанут именно они, а не старики, дети и едва живые женщины — нескольких я заметил, пока мы парковали грузовик.

Я предложил им дом вместо войны, и вот это была действительно стоящая сделка.

Как я полагал.

Они ликовали так, словно пошел дождь. И еще понятия не имели, что у них нет для этого ликования ни единого повода.

Им достался целый день счастливого неведения.


	3. 3

Торин не то что в крепость меня пустить — даже ворота открыть не удосужился, когда я приехал. Скомандовал подойти к какой-то кривой щели и таким тоном, будто был теперь королем всего мира, поинтересовался, зачем я к ним явился.

Я объяснил.

Рассказал про Смауга. Попросил помощи. Напомнил про долг.

— Если мы объединимся сейчас, то будет шанс покончить с этим раз и навсегда. Смаугу придет конец, Скате тоже, и не останется никого, кто продолжит эти грабежи. Его крепость взорвется, но остальные части горы наверняка устоят. Их можно будет занять или разобрать то, что там напрятано. Но для этого нужны все, кто может держать в руках оружие. И само оружие тоже. И место, где можно пока остаться. У вас будут рабочие руки, у них — убежище, а если Смауг все-таки придет, мы встретим его все вместе и отобьемся раз и навсегда.

— Ну так платите за убежище, — усмехнулся Торин. Он стоял, повернувшись к щели боком, и смотрелся неудачным портретом в еще более неудачной рамке. — И за оружие. 

Он, может, и пытался выглядеть как Эльф, но у него не вышло. Жалкая пародия. Наверняка он прекрасно это   
понимал и оттого злился еще больше.

— У нас был договор, Торин. Услуга за услугу. А я предлагаю тебе гораздо больше. Неужели твое слово теперь ничего не стоит?

Он презрительно фыркнул и сплюнул на землю.

— Договор? Мы были на волосок от смерти, конечно, мы приняли условие. Нечего меня этим попрекать. Хочешь спрятаться у нас — плати. Или дружок твой пусть заплатит.

За стеной сдавленно захихикали.

Я только и смог, что вдарить кулаком по стене. 

Вот, значит, как теперь они ведут свои дела. Нашли немного нефти и думают, что им никто больше не страшен.

Тупая недальновидность Торина прямо-таки пугала. Эльф все-таки оказался прав, что с ним не стоило вести никаких дел, но проблема заключалась именно в том, что других вариантов у нас сейчас не было.

С боем, что ли, к ним пробиваться?

Я оседлал байк и двинулся назад, к развилке, где меня ждали люди во главе с Олорином. Я специально ехал медленно, хотя эти лишние минуты ничего не меняли. 

Нужно что-то делать. Я пообещал, и люди ждут исполнения обещания, а все, что я мог им сказать... Да ничего.

Плюс прямой дороги в том, что ты можешь отвлечься на что угодно — просто держи руль, и машина вынесет тебя сама. Я ехал, опустив взгляд на разлетавшийся из-под колес и убегающий назад грязный, насквозь пропитанный бензином песок. Потом — в непросыхающую грязь. 

И потому не заметил сразу.

На появившиеся передо мной грязно-белые штаны я не обратил должного внимания, думая, что это Олорин первым подошел узнать результат.

— Ни черта, — бросил я прежде, чем услышал вопрос.

— Но ты все равно понадеялся, что сможешь уговорить гнома, — произнес насмешливый, до боли знакомый голос.

Эльф безо всякой спешки заплетал косу и сочувственно глядел на меня.

— Они понимают только один аргумент, — продолжил он, откидывая волосы за спину, и весело подкинул в руке молниеносно выхваченный кинжал. — Мы выступаем завтра. Ты с нами?

И отошел, беззаботно помахивая кинжалом.

Я слез с мотоцикла и бездумно поплелся следом.

Даже спрашивать не хотелось, что он здесь делал. Когда успел построить всех, что ему позволили собой командовать. Хотя они ведь только и ждали, что кто-нибудь возьмет в руки поводок и снова прикажет: «Грызи.   
Бей. Убивай».

Война с бывшим обидчиком всегда приятнее обычной.

Лагерь шевелился, точно разворошенный муравейник. Кто собирал провизию, кто пересчитывал патроны, кто проверял и перетряхивал оружие. И все они как по команде поднимали головы и салютовали мне, когда я шел мимо. 

Они до сих пор ждали, что я скажу: «Все в порядке. Мы можем разместиться в крепости. Мы встретим Смауга все   
вместе и победим».

Надо же было так всех подвести.

Не находилось слов, чтобы описать, как паршиво я себя чувствовал. Машинально опустив голову, я прикидывался, будто не понимаю, что от меня хотят, что им важно услышать. Мне нужен был Олорин — обсудить, что будет дальше. Как заставить Торина засомневаться в своей мифической неуязвимости и начать делать что-то.

Грузовик, конечно же, стоял в самом дальнем углу. Олорин невозмутимо лежал в ковше, как в гамаке, и только рукой помахал, увидев меня.

— Как дела, дорогой друг? — поинтересовался он, когда я упал рядом с ним на землю.

— Плохо у него дела, — послышалось сбоку. Пока я полз как сонная муха, Эльф, похоже, бежал со всех ног. 

— Зато ты лучше всех.

Честно говоря, глаза бы мои на него сейчас не смотрели. Да, без него было пусто; да, я беспокоился и хотел, чтобы он вернулся побыстрее, но вот он здесь — я увидел, что с ним все в порядке. Достаточно. Уносите пудинг.

Я давно свыкся с его характером, и его поступки меня не задевали. Эльф и Эльф, такой уж он есть. И все мои замечания о моментах, когда мне хотелось его убить, были, конечно, просто словами.

Но в этот раз я действительно ненавидел его, так сильно и слепо, как только можно ненавидеть близкого человека, творящего черт знает что у тебя на глазах.

Как бы то ни было, для наших разборок время самое неподходящее, сначала надо решить, что делать.

— Ты действительно хочешь напасть? — уточнил я, глядя в землю.

— Нет, что ты, — как безнадежно тупому пояснил Эльф. — Нанесем визит вежливости Торину, будем разговоры разговаривать. Еще лет десять. — А потом вдруг выплюнул: — Конечно, мы нападем! Сколько их там есть-то? 

Потеснятся, не развалятся.

Эльф был прав — в жилой части горы гномов осталось мало, только чтобы за порядком следить. Многие дневали и ночевали в шахтах, в залах завода, чтобы работа не вставала ни на секунду. Олорин говорил, что у них очень хитрая система ходов-лабиринтов, специально, чтобы никто чужой не пробрался. Тут я был уверен — защищала она и впрямь хорошо. Вот только у такой защиты имелась и обратная сторона: быстро передвигаться и уж тем более ломиться всей толпой обратно в главную крепость было просто невозможно.

В теории, если напасть быстро и неожиданно, есть шанс захватить хотя бы оружие и что-нибудь из транспорта. 

Вся гномья шайка воевать так и так не кинется, потому что им важнее защитить месторождение. Достаточно предпринять обманный маневр, будто мы хотим захватить их с таким трудом добываемую нефть — и они все проходы там собой заткнут, лишь бы не дать нам пройти. Может, и сработает.

А потом, когда они разберутся и захотят отомстить, Смауг будет уже тут. Даже свихнувшись окончательно, Торин не станет воевать против нас — и нам волей-неволей придется сплотиться, чтобы выстоять против Смауга.

Я поделился своими мыслями с Олорином, и он задумчиво покачал головой, проверяя мою гипотезу на жизнеспособность.

— Звучит неплохо, — подвел он итог, — но насчет Торина я не уверен.

— Как понять?

Олорин вздохнул и повернулся ко мне. 

— У него действительно съехала крыша. А с этой нефтью ее вообще снесет. Если оставить Торину гору, он либо утопится от жадности в топливе, либо превратится с нового Смауга.

— Убить его что ли?

Как бы меня ни выводил из себя Торин, смерти я ему не желал. Хотелось думать, что мы все-таки сможем договориться.

— Твой дорогой друг может и убить, — протянул Олорин.

На том разговор и завершился.

Я хотел подняться и пойти подыскать себе местечко для ночлега, желательно подальше от всех. В машине наверняка собирался спать Эльф, так что я даже не стал смотреть, где она стоит. Песок поровнее, куртка под голову — мне довольно.

Но я успел только потянуться, разминая затекшее тело, когда к нам подбежал Ферен. 

— Там гномский шпион. Сейчас приведут! — сообщил он.

Теперь точно пришлось подняться.  
Несколько мгновений спустя вдалеке показалась еще пара похожих парней, тащивших по песку отчаянно сопротивлявшегося мелкого человечка. Позади них шествовал Эльф с мечом наперевес.

— Получите, — он сделал вид, что пинает неудавшегося шпиона. — Вот и узнаем из первых рук, что там происходит. — И зловеще прибавил, остановившись прямо за спиной человечка и наклонившись к его уху: — Если руки еще останутся.

Человечек, что удивительно, не особенно испугался. Он вообще был какой-то странный, низкорослый, но не похожий на гнома. Сохраняя чувство собственного достоинства, он освободился из рук конвоиров, отряхнулся и, собравшись с духом, выпалил:

— Вы мне не угрожайте, пожалуйста! Я к вам по другому вопросу.

У Эльфа от таких слов вытянулось лицо, да так, что я едва сдержался, чтобы не покатиться со смеху прямо здесь.

А Олорин вдруг подобрался, вскочил и хлопнул в ладоши, произнеся почти по слогам:

— Мис-тер Бэг-гинс.

Показалось, я ослышался. Мистер? Мир сдох еще раз?

Я понял только, что он был из тех, кого мы звали хоббитами. Еще более мелкий, чем гномы, но поадекватнее. Что ему здесь надо?

— И по какому же вопросу? Тоже договариваться пришли? — ядовито поинтересовался со своего места Эльф.

Так называемый Мис-тер Бэг-гинс радостно закивал:

— Именно за этим.

— Что, воровать надоело?

Мы с Олорином одновременно вскинули головы и взглянули на Эльфа.

— О чем ты?

— Олорин, не тот ли это карлик, что стащил тогда мой компас? — и снова Эльф обратился к хоббиту. — Куда на этот раз полезешь?

Хоббит стыдливо поковырял ногой песок, но тут же уверенно задрал подбородок и сообщил снова:

— Я по другому вопросу! — и достал из-за пазухи какой-то сверток. — Смотрите.

Он встряхнул тряпку и расправил ее перед нами. Тряпка оказалась картой, очень мелкой, сплошь исписанной какими-то знаками.

— И что это? — нахмурился Эльф. Я понял — он старательно делал вид, что совсем не заинтересован, но на самом деле в этих чертежах было что-то ему нужное.

— Это карта Эребора.

Так — слишком красиво для нынешнего мира — называлась гномья гора. Я подался вперед, присматриваясь. И верно, даже мимолетного взгляда хватило, чтобы понять — это и есть гномий лабиринт.

— Ну конечно, — вновь выступил Эльф. Он обошел Мис-тера и устроился рядом со мной и Олорином, прищурился   
подозрительно. — И откуда же ты ее взял? Нарисовал прошлой ночью?

Хоббит как-то стыдливо опустил глаза.

— Я взял ее у Торина. Ну, одолжил.

Стоявший все это время истуканом Ферен рассмеялся, но тут же стих, едва Эльф нахмурил брови.

— И мы должны тебе поверить, потому что...

Когда Эльф не вытягивал информацию методами инквизиции, он делал это якобы по-доброму, словами. Намекал,   
предлагая продолжить фразу, или просто замолкал и только делал страшные глаза и качал головой туда-сюда. 

Выглядело и впрямь жутковато.

Но хоббит не выглядел напуганным. Скорее, он показался мне похожим на меня самого: не желающим никакой бойни, пытавшимся решить дело миром, раз уж мы все здесь были более-менее адекватны.

И когда он начал объясняться, я понял, что оказался прав.

— Я хочу договориться, — сказал он, с вызовом глядя на Эльфа, видимо, понимая, кто здесь зачинщик. — Гномы, они, конечно, твердолобые. Себе на уме, — тут Эльф фыркнул под нос что-то про отсутствие этого самого ума, — но они так давно мечтали отделаться от Смауга. Так много сил потратили на разработки. Они боятся делиться, потому что уже как-то поделились со Смаугом, и что из этого вышло? — с каждой фразой его голос становился все увереннее. — Торин упертый, это правда. Но эта карта слишком ценная, он не позволит ее передать кому-то другому.

— А ты Торину кто? — перебил Эльф.

— Эээ... друг, — сообщил хоббит. У него ужасно смешно двигалось лицо, выдавая все его мысли, и то, что он совершенно не пытался скрыть это, лично у меня вызывало доверие.

— И Торин как твой «эээ... друг», конечно, оценит, что ты его обокрал, — многозначительно протянул Эльф.

И тут меня резко все достало.

— Заткнись, — сказал я Эльфу, и пока тот недоумевал, как его посмели перебить, кивнул человечку. — Продолжай, мистер Бэггинс.

Тот откашлялся и прижал тряпицу с картой к груди.

— Если вы пообещаете не затевать войну с гномами, я отдам вам карту. Я помогу договориться, как вы хотели, — он перевел на меня просящий взгляд. — Только договоритесь.

Ферен выразительно поиграл висевшей на плече винтовкой и, сложив пальцы, притворился, что стреляет в хоббита.

— Вот наше обещание.

Хоббит выпрямился, пряча руку с картой в карман.

— Развернулся и ушел.

Эльф за мгновение преодолел несколько шагов, и послышался звонкий хлопок. Голова Ферена мотнулась в сторону так, что я всерьез испугался, не сломал ли Эльф ему шею.

— Ушел, — повторил Эльф. И как бы Ферен ни был храбр или безрассуден, он только сверкнул глазами и действительно убрался. Похоже, я что-то пропустил в отношениях Эльфа с этой толпой.

— Ты можешь остаться, а мы пока решим, — предложил я одновременно и Бэг-гинсу, и Олорину с Эльфом. Первые двое согласно кивнули.

— Прослежу, чтобы тебя накормили, — сказал Олорин, поднимаясь, — а потом вернусь.  
Рядом с Бильбо он казался огромным валуном, заметенным пылью и потрепанным временем.

А мы с Эльфом остались вдвоем.

И молчание между нами совершенно не было похоже на то привычно-родное, какое установилось за все эти тысячи дней.

И кто-то должен был его нарушить. Кто-то из нас двоих, кто не был упрямым козлом по кличке Эльф.

— Бэг-гинс дело говорит, — заметил я, придвигаясь ближе. — Если не Торин, то второй их вождь, седой тот, смекнет, что к чему. Должен же там быть хоть кто-то с мозгами.

— Торин там и есть один с мозгами, — бездумно фыркнул Эльф. — Вот где проблема.

— У нас везде проблемы.

И надо было мне именно в этот момент, когда у меня хоть как-то получилось привлечь внимание Эльфа, вспомнить о том, что Олорин сказал о его сыне.

«Правая рука Скаты. Мор».

Пуля в висок для дорогого друга.

И в то же время я не мог скрывать от него такие вещи. 

— Мне нужно тебе кое-что рассказать, — начал я, но Эльф перебил.

— Не трудись. Если у тебя были другие планы, мог сразу сказать.

— Что?

Каждый наш с Эльфом разговор в последнее время проходил по одному и тому же сценарию. Мы говорили ни о чем, потом всплывала какая-то новость или мысль, и Эльф понимал ее настолько превратно, насколько только возможно, а я кидался ловить упавшую челюсть.

Спокойствие.

Где взять столько спокойствия-то?

— Какие еще планы? — поинтересовался я.

— Я не знаю, какие у вас со стариком планы, — отрезал Эльф. — И знать не хочу, что ты здесь делаешь.

— А сам-то? — буркнул я.

Я чуял — в этот раз что-то пошло не так в наших с ним отношениях, и это была не обычная размолвка, которая забывалась раньше, чем мы в очередной раз сталкивались лбами. Эльф смотрел на меня — мимо меня — с презрением. Не с тем наигранным неодобрением, а с самым настоящим презрением, с каким относился к тварям, Скате и практически всем живущим. 

И мне это совершенно не нравилось.

— Мы его вместе встретили случайно, — напомнил я. — А потом ты устроил истерику и прогнал меня.

— И тебе стоило бы меня послушать.

В его голосе зазвучали стальные нотки, но и я сам уже начал закипать, как двигатель на полном ходу.

— Неужели? Что же ты меня не слушаешь?

Мы вскочили одновременно, рванулись друг к другу — и вцепились друг в друга так, что не растащишь.

— Я видел фуру! Я видел листья на ней, и я уже почти догнал ее, когда заметил твои ракеты! — он сдуру толкнул меня со всей силы, забыв, что сам же в меня вцепился, и мы повалились на песок. Кто-то вскрикнул неподалеку, но я и головы не повернул. — И я понесся к тебе, будь ты проклят, Бард! Я думал, ты попал в западню! У гномов! — С каждой его фразой рядом с моим лицом врезался в землю кулак. Пыль летела в глаза, и проморгаться не получалось. — Я бросил ради тебя сына, и что я увидел? Толпу, которая восхваляет тебя как своего короля и ждет, пока ты мотаешься по их делам? И этого серого шарлатана? 

Я смутно предполагал, что так и произойдет, но к удару все равно оказался не готов.

Кулак врезался мне в скулу, чудом не сломав нос, и я резко дернулся. Почти получилось сесть, если не считать того, что лбом я влетел в лоб все еще приминавшего меня к песку эльфа. 

Мы снова завалились, в этот раз я успел выдернуть руку и ощупал лицо. 

Жить буду.

Эльф застыл надо мной, занеся кулак для следующего удара, и ждал ответа.

Только вот какого?

Я только сейчас вспомнил, как пересказывал в грузовике Олорину свою идею, как вернуть Эльфа, чтобы продолжить поиски вместе с ним. Сказал, что мы запустим ракеты, когда я вернусь. Предупредил, какие именно нужны — у нас был свой код для срочных ситуаций, а запас тратить не хотелось.

Скула ощутимо ныла, но зато я хотя бы знал, почему Эльф попал сюда так быстро.

— Прости.

Он недоуменно уставился на меня, будто увидел говорящий камень, и я повторил:

— Прости. Я не думал, что так выйдет.

Я действительно не думал. Я собирался помочь Эльфу с поисками, а не угробить их, мне и в голову не могло придти, что из моих попыток получится... вот это все.

А еще я не мог поверить, что Эльф бросил погоню в самом ее разгаре и отправился мне на помощь.

— Почему? — речь была совсем не о том, но я просто не мог не спросить. — Почему?

Он слез с меня и уселся на песок, опустил голову. Выбившиеся пряди некрасиво слиплись и повисли, закрывая его лицо.

— Ненавижу тебя, — пробормотал он. — Вали домой, пока можешь. Хоть жив останешься.

— Говорит мне человек, зовущий людей на войну, — не удержался я.

— На драку с гномами прибежит и Ската, и его отряд. Пока они будут убивать друг друга, я смогу пробраться к крепости.

Теперь уже мне захотелось его ударить.

Так, наверное, и скатываются до уровня тварей, превращая любое непонимание в драку. Решая все ударами и позволяя себе поднимать руку на друзей, вместо того чтобы попытаться договориться. Я только сейчас понял, насколько часто это стало происходить между нами, и меня передернуло.

Нет уж. Хватит.

Я заметил, как Олорин приближается к нам, и, приподнявшись, покачал головой, надеясь, что он поймет. Он нахмурился и указал рукой себе за спину. Я кивнул — он развернулся и отправился назад.

А я сел напротив Эльфа.

И принялся рассказывать обо всем, что произошло те сутки, что мы провели врозь.

О том, что мы решили с Олорином, и откуда взялась идея с ракетами. 

О том, как Олорин притащил меня в этот лагерь и швырнул в толпу, сказав, что теперь я их новый вождь. О мальчишках, которых я узнал. 

О том, что я не хотел оставаться здесь и влезать в их распри со Смаугом, но просто не смог развернуться и уйти. Я должен был попытаться помочь, и я с треском провалился.

О том, что я не желал ни войны, ни разборок, только помочь Эльфу найти сына и, если повезет, вернуться назад с ними обоими или в одиночку.

О том, что нельзя просто стравливать людей между собой ради собственной выгоды, и он лучше, выше этого.

О том, что рассказал мне Олорин о Леголасе.

Я выложил ему все, что только мог, во всех подробностях, и в каждом куске истории как-то само собой прозвучало: «Жаль, что тебя не было рядом», — и я сам этому поразился.

Может, и у меня окончательно съехала крыша; может, сам воздух был здесь настолько ядовит, что достаточно лишь раз вдохнуть, чтобы разуму пришел конец.

Уже не важно.

Шесть лет, за которые мы вместе преодолели столько трудностей и опасностей, или один день, который мы провели порознь и за это время произошло столько непоправимого — какая разница.

Мы могли драться, могли молчать или огрызаться, могли сидеть на капоте и распевать дурацкие старые песни посреди ночи, привлекая ненужное внимание. Мы могли делать что угодно.

В вечной погоне за выживанием и сыном я как-то совершенно упустил один важный момент. 

— Ты ведь должен был догадаться, что никакой опасности нет. Что я не вернусь домой.

Он так и сидел, уставившись в песок, а может, глаза у него были закрыты — я не знал, за волосами не было видно. Он развел руками, не поднимая головы, как делал всегда, когда приходилось объяснять что-то очевидное.

— А если бы была?

Я словно вновь оказался в том дне шестилетней давности, когда неизвестные твари увозили моего сына прочь, и   
Эльф бросил все ради помощи мне.

Наверное, я и впрямь разучился разговаривать о серьезном, а может, никогда и не умел. Действия были проще. Понятнее. Полезнее.

Я сгреб его в охапку, и внутри все заледенело в ожидании.

Он запросто мог подняться и повторить еще раз, что завтра они выступают, встать и уйти, чтобы утром увести за собой всех этих людей и бросить их посреди дороги, сбежав в крепость. Я не был уверен, что стал бы ему мешать. Во всяком случае, поначалу.

Я старался не думать о хорошем исходе, чтобы тут же не разочароваться. Пустыня убивает эмоции, но меня,   
похоже, ей никак не удавалось добить. 

И я думал о другом.

О Ферене, который смотрел на Эльфа влюбленными глазами, помня его с тех пор, когда тот запросто ограбил мародеров, отбиться от которых самому мальчишке было не по силам.

О Мис-тере, явившемся во вражеский по сути лагерь ради защиты друзей. Упрямых, безголовых, высокомерных, но все же друзей.

О призраке, которого никогда не видел, и о том, что бы он сделал среди всего этого сумасшедшего дома.

О том, что эти годы сделали нас с Эльфом не просто друзьями. У меня не было подходящего слова, в этом мире слова иссыхали так же, как реки и озера, но оно и не было мне нужно. 

Мы вместе доедем до самого конца дороги и, если понадобится, проложим новую. Тоже вместе.

Удар об землю прервал мои мысли. Я дернулся было, но тут же успокоился.

Эльф развалился прямо на песке и на моей руке, кстати, тоже, но я без вопросов устроился рядом. 

Привыкшая к любой другой позе спина протестующе заныла, но мне не хотелось даже шевелиться.

— Эльф? — позвал я.

Не открывая глаз, он произнес:

— Твое желание. Я выполняю.

И снова, как и всегда, он не стал ничего объяснять, не стал отвечать. Как и всегда, когда я говорил, он просто слушал и слышал каждое произнесенное мной слово. И если он вспомнил про нашу игру, значит, каким-то чудом мы снова договорились.

Закинув под голову руку, я притянул Эльфа ближе и тоже закрыл глаза. Ночь опускалась стремительно, и я чувствовал, что становится прохладнее, и стоило бы подняться и устроиться нормально, но мне не хотелось нарушать временную идиллию.

Я запомнил этот момент и поклялся никогда не забывать, чтобы в следующий раз, когда мы с Эльфом вновь поссоримся или случится что-то с нашей общиной, я смог бы вспомнить, что и в этом аду осталось, ради кого жить. 

Где-то на краю сознания витали мысли о том, что нам все еще нужен план, нужны решения, люди идут на смерть, и на самом деле все хуже некуда, но я предпочел не думать об этом еще хотя бы несколько часов.

Нам все-таки пришлось подняться, когда тепло друг друга окончательно перестало греть, и мы просто перелезли в «Задиру» и свернулись на заднем сиденье, замотавшись в одеяло. И провалились в сон.

Идиллия была грубо разрушена с утра пораньше, причем в прямом смысле.

— Буря идет! — закричали рядом, и я тут же открыл глаза. Эльфа в машине не было, и я на секунду почувствовал укол недовольства, но тут же забыл о нем.

Лагерь как-то слишком оживился для смертельной опасности, но так даже лучше. Во всяком случае, сразу стало ясно, что люди знали, как действовать, а не просто бестолково носились по кругу.

Для нашей части острова буря была, похоже, куда более привычным делом. Мы с Эльфом их не боялись. 

Я выбрался ближе к центру, туда, где моталась на ветру светлая коса. 

Эльф с Ференом и еще несколькими людьми, и, что удивительно, с Олорином о чем-то спорили. Завидев меня,   
Олорин радостно замахал.

— Смотри! — уронив мне на плечо руку, он заставил меня наклониться. На капоте была разложена та самая карта, что принес Бэг-гинс. — Времени совсем мало. Надо лезть.

Я мельком взглянул на Эльфа, и тот скривился, по-прежнему презрительно косясь в сторону Олорина, но все же кивнул. Значит, и впрямь мое желание. 

Согласие Эльфа меня воодушевило.

— Куда лезть-то?

Буря была еще достаточно далеко, новость о ней наверняка принесли разведчики, а не простой взгляд на небо, иначе я бы уже почувствовал, что привкус песка в воздухе стал сильнее. Но пошевелиться действительно стоило. 

Еще день-два, и здесь нас точно накроет с головой, я практически с полной уверенностью мог ткнуть пальцем в тех немногих, у кого есть шанс выжить. 

На скорости наши общие шансы выжить были все-таки выше.

Лабиринт на карте на первый взгляд казался непроходимым, и я начал, как водится, с самого начала. Вряд ли кто-то позволит нам зайти с главного входа, но так хотя бы будет ясно, куда вообще можно или, наоборот, нельзя двигаться. 

Все покорно ждали, пока я прослеживал возможные пути, чертыхался, возвращаясь назад и начиная заново. Глупые детские игры из старых журналов и только, и вот от их решения зависели сотни жизней.

— А хоббит где? — поинтересовался я, поняв, что опять оказался в начале пути.

— Отправился назад. Ферен его проводил, — ответил Эльф, а Ферен от этого упоминания буквально засиял. Вот еще не хватало эльфийских последователей.

— Он случайно не сказал, как нам лучше пробраться к Торину? — поинтересовался я. Ответом мне стали четыре равномерно покачавшиеся в разные стороны головы.

— Видимо, он посчитал, что уже предал достаточно, — вновь влез Ферен. Я не стал отвечать.

Может, то, что сделал Бэг-гинс, и было предательством, но если это поможет хоть как-то сохранить шаткий мир и добиться наших общих целей, то я был полностью на его стороне.

Я снова взглянул на Эльфа, вспоминая, что мы так и не обсудили, как быть с его сыном теперь. Он видел фуру, и ему пришлось ее бросить из-за меня, но что дальше?

— Сейчас, — я потянул его за руку немного в сторону, бросив остальным: — Посмотрите с противоположного края.

Эльф послушно шагнул следом.

— Что случилось?

Я выложил ему свою мысль, но он только пожал плечами.

— Полагаю, он будет неподалеку. А если нет — то мы закончим здесь и продолжим перерывать пустыню.

Что-то подобное я и хотел ему предложить.

Я повернулся обратно, но теперь уже он поймал меня.

— Я надеюсь, ты понимаешь, что воевать все равно придется, — предупредил он спокойно. — Гномы не простят вторжения.

Я понимал, давно уже понимал, но что поделаешь. Был призрачный шанс на то, что Торин все-таки поймет что-нибудь. 

— Если увидишь сына, езжай за ним, — попросил я. — Что бы ни было, езжай.

Он медленно кивнул и первым отступил назад.  
Пока мы переговаривались, Олорину, похоже, удалось найти лазейку.

— Вот здесь, — он ткнул в одну из стен, — есть проход. Он совсем свежий, если верить чернилам. Если удастся пробраться к горе, то дело сделано.

— И кто полезет? — подал голос молчавший до того человек.

Эльф смерил его взглядом, и, видно, что-то ему понравилось, поскольку он не стал огрызаться.

— Я полезу, — предложил я. И тут же добавил, поворачиваясь к Эльфу: — Тебе нельзя с нами соваться, Торин сразу же пошлет нас к чертям.

Я был готов к любым его возражениям, но он согласно кивнул

— И я пойду, — вызвался Ферен.

— Думаю, мне тоже есть смысл идти с вами, — добавил Олорин. — Они не станут сразу меня убивать.  
Вот уж преимущество.

— Понадобится еще человек десять, — напомнил я. — Кто-то должен пробраться ближе к нефтепроводу, если понадобится, пусть побегают.

Этих пообещал найти Олорин.

— А что с остальными?

И все они ожидали моего ответа. Даже Эльф смотрел внимательно, чуть склонив голову, и молчал. Я надеялся, что он поможет мне советом, но, похоже, я должен был решить все сам. Может, он и прав.

— Пусть собираются. Одна ракета — и они должны быть готовы выехать. Так или иначе нам нужно прятаться, иначе буря загонит всех в ловушку, и силы окажутся потраченными зря.

Согласятся гномы или нет, этим людям деваться было некуда. Так что, как только мы заберемся на гору, оставшийся с нами разведчик выстрелит сигналкой, и лагерь покатится сюда, вооруженный, насколько возможно.

И если нам повезет, он доедет раньше Смауга.

На том и порешили.

Ферен отошел к брату, судя по лицу — собирался попрощаться навсегда. 

Я толкнул Эльфа локтем:

— Похоже, в наш поход не верят даже его участники.

Он устало смахнул со лба челку.

— А ты веришь? Ты уже к Торину ходил. Должен знать.

Я знал.

А еще я знал, что если не удастся договориться с ним относительно мирно, я буду первым, кто примотает его цепью к самой верхушке горы. Раз уж он действительно не понимает других объяснений. Я дал ему шанс оспорить мнение и Эльфа, и Олорина, и он им не воспользовался. Пусть отвечает за свои поступки.

И думает хоть на пару шагов вперед.

Я понимал — мы тоже были в какой-то мере не правы. Мы требовали от него впустить в свой дом толпу черт знает кого, и да, я сам бы первым отослал пришедшего с таким предложением по известному адресу. Вот только позади этой толпы был Смауг, и он вот-вот нападет вне зависимости от желаний Торина. И поставить против его армии, да что там, против одного отряда Скаты по одиночке нам нечего. 

— Придется брать с собой как можно меньше багажа, — отвлек меня Олорин, в противовес собственным словам закидывая на плечо винтовку. — На всякий случай, — пояснил он в ответ на мой вопросительный взгляд.

— Нужно провести всех следом сразу.

Он застыл на мгновение, взглянул на меня так, словно я был говорящим барханом.

— К Торину провести? А если он все равно не согласится?

Я бросил взгляд на Эльфа, невозмутимо натачивающего неизменный меч. Только мне, наверное, было заметно — по наклону головы, по тому, как беспокойно перебирали рукоять пальцы, — что он на самом деле нервничает не меньше остальных. Но со стороны он казался каменной статуей, уверенной и готовой на все ради достижения своей цели. И я усмехнулся, чувствуя, как губы растягиваются в чужой хищной улыбке:

— Теперь его никто уже не спрашивает.

Может, потом я пожалею о своей категоричности. Может, это предвкушение и необходимость говорят сейчас за меня.

Но Торин мне должен, и ему лучше вспомнить об этом как можно раньше.

Наша подготовка не заняла в итоге много времени. Наскоро перекусив — люди оказались чуть менее беспомощны, чем мне казалось, и смогли утащить с собой и немного провизии, — мы загрузились в машину. Решено было, что лагерь потихоньку будет сворачиваться и следовать за нами, без особой спешки, но и без остановок — благо какой-никакой транспорт у них имелся. Мне жаль было гробить «Задиру» у гномьих ворот, но только у нее и грузовика Олорина была хоть какая-то защита от тех снарядов, что вполне могут выпустить в нас гномы.

Олорин устроился за рулем, рядом с ним сел Ферен. Позади разместились мы с добровольцем-человеком — он называл себя Странником.

Эльф любезно захлопнул дверь с моей стороны, не добавив ни слова.

Мы отъехали от лагеря, и по мере того, как песок из-под колес улетал все дальше, мне становилось все тревожнее.

Какое-то предчувствие, не слишком досаждавшее прежде, сейчас проснулось и повторяло, что у нас ничего не выйдет. Что все пойдет не по плану, которого у нас так и не было.

— Я отправил нескольких на разведку, — отвлек меня Странник. — Если Смауг будет приближаться, мы об этом узнаем.

— Надеюсь.

Желания разговаривать не изъявил никто, даже вечно о чем-то балагурящий Олорин. Он только делал иногда замечания, но я не был уверен, что его вообще кто-то слышит. 

Все погрузились в свои мысли, и атмосфера в машине становилась все тяжелее. Странник перепроверял патроны, перекладывал запасные по карманам, щелкал предохранителем. Ферен, напротив, сидел истуканом, тупо уставившись в отражение в боковом зеркале, следил за этим зеркалом как за главным сокровищем. 

Олорин то и дело теребил свою несчастную шапку. Я сам не мог бы сказать, что именно делал, но наверняка беспокойство тоже как-то проступало.

Единственным, кто выглядел так, будто знает что делает, был оставшийся в лагере Эльф. И сколько бы я ни доверял его спокойствию, оно теперь было слишком далеко. 

Я все гадал про себя, пока не успел переговорить с Эльфом, — куда ехала фура с листьями на этот раз?

Послал ли ее куда-то Смауг или Ската, или ее водитель пытался сбежать, как и все те люди, что шли за нами следом? 

Встретим ли мы ее где-нибудь у гномов, и что принесет эта встреча?

Действительно ли там сын Эльфа?

На горизонте появилась большая клякса и принялась стремительно увеличиваться. Я потянулся вперед, устроившись между спинками передних сидений, и присмотрелся к горизонту. Гномья гора была уже недалеко: задумавшись, я опять потерялся во времени.

Хотя что еще было делать здесь, если не думать и не убивать?

Меня весьма ощутимо ткнули под ребра.

Ферен.

— Езжайте вбок и ждите там.

— Что это?

— Чего ждать?

Мы с Олорином отреагировали одновременно, и если Олорин действительно ждал ответа, то я по победному взгляду мальчишки тут же понял — у Эльфа был все-таки какой-то план, и он от него не отступился.

Пожалуй, мне стоило еще ненадолго забыть о своей человечности и пнуть его разок посильнее.

Но верил я ему все равно больше.

— Останавливайся, — подтвердил я, и Странник с Олорином одновременно недовольно покосились.

— Другой был уговор, — напомнил Странник. Краем глаза я заметил, что его винтовка несколько сместилась, будто случайно указывая на меня.

Ферен, похоже, тоже это заметил.

Кинжал оказался у чужого горла в мгновение ока, Ферен двигался удивительно быстро, несмотря на тесноту в машине. Странник покрепче вцепился в оружие, когда острие опасно погладило его подбородок, но смотрел все же с вызовом.

— Уговор был другой, — повторил он с явным трудом. — Выкладывай тогда правду.

— Ну и что это, дорогие друзья, за хрень? — вежливо поинтересовался Олорин.

А потом раздался шум моторов.

Я подскочил по привычке, схватился за оружие и подзорную трубу и высунулся в окно стрелять по колесам раньше, чем Ферен успел что-то сказать. Я только увидел, как открылся и тут же захлопнулся рот.

Навел трубу, и в ней передо мной появилось нечто совершенно невообразимое.

Я никогда не видел, чтобы такая штука ездила, и готов был выпрыгнуть на полном ходу из машины, броситься к тем, кто собрал это, и отдать им хоть собственную голову, лишь бы узнать, как им удалось поставить это на колеса.

Оно было похоже на дитя Кракена и чудовища Франкенштейна, собранное из отборного, выжженного пустыней хлама. 

Щупальца торчали в разные стороны, пара из них заканчивалась клешнями-ковшами, на остальных торчали, опасно покачиваясь на ходу, крюки и пилы. Посередине возвышалась кабина, по бокам которой я разглядел пулеметы. 

Платформа была закреплена, и равновесие соблюдено настолько, что я мог только замереть и любоваться тем, как смертельная махина стремительно катится все ближе к нам, будто легкая фура.

Если я что-то еще понимал в машинах, это стальное чудовище, не поморщившись, могло парой взмахов своих клешней похоронить в песках даже наш тяжелый внедорожник.

У чудовища, как водится, была свита — около десятка машин, те самые, что я видел в лагере. Они были облеплены людьми, как больные язвами: так, как ездили обычно отряды Смауга. Вместо багажников — ступени, на которых тоже стояли люди, а рядом с ними — торчащие смертельными букетами копья с гранатами на концах.

Впереди процессии, весело сверкая шипами на граблях, катился грузовик Олорина.

Я медленно убрал трубу и сложился на сиденье. 

Слов не было.

То есть я, конечно, понял по спокойствию Эльфа, по тому пристальному взгляду Ферена в боковое стекло, над которым я до сего момента посмеивался про себя, что эта армада на нашей стороне.

Вопрос в другом.

Я был абсолютно, совершенно прав, когда так старательно упаковывал в своей памяти мгновение, в которое осознал, насколько дорог мне Эльф. Не помни я его так ярко, убил бы на месте. А так я просто словно завис в пространстве, двигаясь тупо, замедленно, и мысли ворочались в голове с такой же тяжестью. 

Следовавший за нами отряд был столь же далек от полумертвого, занесенного песком лагеря, сколь все мы здесь от зеленых джунглей. Я успел увидеть знакомых людей: в машинах действительно ехали беглецы, но перемена в них ощущалась разительная. Это были не беглецы и не несчастные скитальцы, сбившиеся в кучу. 

За нами ехали воины во главе со своим полководцем.

Наплевав и на Странника, и на мнение остальных, я вылез из машины, хлопнув дверью, и встал посреди дороги, прямо на пути нежданной подмоги. 

Солнце жарило нещадно, и даже накинув капюшон, я все равно чувствовал, как мое лицо плавится и стекает в песок, но чувство это было где-то на задворках сознания.

Я ждал, и ожидание затмевало любые неудобства.

Им понадобится не минута и даже не две, чтобы добраться сюда, а мне пока стоило бы выбить информацию из 

Ферена и обсудить все, решить, что делать с подкреплением, если это действительно было оно, но я не мог усидеть на месте.

Устоять выходило лучше.

Спустя несколько сотен секунд, которые я считал про себя, чтобы не разозлиться окончательно, у моей ноги зашуршала живность. Двухголовая ящерица, по всей видимости, приняла меня за нечто не слишком живое и не побоялась пробежать мимо.

Зря.

Мы так ловили себе еду поначалу: если долго не шевелиться, есть шанс, что мимо что-нибудь проползет или пролетит, оставалось только хватать не мешкая. Нам с Эльфом до сих пор приходилось иногда добывать ужин таким образом. Налетающие ночью на свет фонаря жирные мотыльки были неплохи в жареном виде. 

Я резко топнул ногой, и ящерица оказалась вдавленной в песок. Наклонившись, я подцепил ее и закинул на плечо. 

Будет Эльфу подарок.

Я успел дойти почти до тысячи, считая секунды, когда машины появились в поле зрения. Раскаленный воздух рябил перед глазами, а поднимавшаяся из-под колес грязным облаком пыль закрывала часть обзора, и со стороны казалось, что все они парят в воздухе единой громадой. Этакий летучий корабль с прожектором на носу. Чудище огромно, стозевно и лаяй. Железный Цербер с бензином вместо крови и граблями грузовика вместо оскаленной пасти.

Эльф умел производить впечатление не хуже, чем Смауг со своим драконом.

Пасть тем временем едва не захлопнулась у меня над головой, но я знал: Эльф видел меня на дороге и позаботился о том, чтобы остановиться. Пусть даже щелкнув граблями у самого моего носа.

— Сюрприз, — сообщил он, выбираясь из кабины. — Только не говори, что они бросили тебя посреди дороги.

Его голос звучал глухо на фоне скрежета и рычания, и шуршания, и урчания останавливающихся моторов. Туча песка немного улеглась, и теперь я мог без проблем рассмотреть весь кортеж.

— Это что, наш бывший грузовик? — прищурившись в недоумении, ткнул я в одну из машин, сильно потрепанную, но с еще видневшимися рисунками на кузове. И, заметив на плече ящерицу, о которой успел забыть, шлепнул ее в руки Эльфу. — Тебе тоже сюрприз.

Эльф согласно кивнул.

— Он самый, — и пояснил, не глядя стряхнув трупик на землю. — Я же оставил его падальщикам.

Падальщикам — это тем тварям, что жили в ядовитой низине, которую мы проезжали. У грузовика были явные проблемы с управлением, и, однажды уехав на нем, Эльф вернулся с Олорином и без грузовика. По его словам, эта штука застряла в грязи падальщиков, и отбить ее не вышло, да и смысла не было: мы могли достать что-нибудь не настолько дряхлое. Так что я лишь рукой махнул.

Только я считал, что Эльф все-таки пытался за нее побороться, а не просто бросил.

— И как же он оказался здесь?

Старательно заправив выбившуюся из-под куртки косу и побесив меня лишней минутой молчания, он все-таки раскололся. 

Цапнул меня за руку и повел к «Задире», наверняка зная, где он стоит. Странник, правда, встретил его винтовкой в лоб (за что я был ему немного благодарен), но дал забраться внутрь.

Эльф добавил в нашу никак не складывающуюся мозаику еще кусок.

Как я и думал, он не оставил свое желание притащить к горе целую армию. Не тщеславия ради, за что ему спасибо, а исключительно из-за того, что считал, будто Смауг явится к гномам в самый неподходящий момент, и времени на разборки не будет. Кому-то обязательно придется прятаться; кому-то — идти в атаку. И когда ему попался вариант решения проблемы, он им быстро воспользовался.

Я до этого момента понятия не имел, что у падальщиков есть своя жизнь. На то они и падальщики: сиди и жди трупы своих же соседей. Или сиди и жди, пока река принесет тебе труп твоего врага. Оказывается, разница была колоссальная.

Как и мы, они действительно преуспели в притворстве бедными и несчастными. Настолько преуспели, что я был   
полностью уверен, что они окончательно деградировали, превратившись в болотных чудовищ. Ан нет.

Они пользовались славой своего места обитания: желания лезть в едкую грязь не было ни у кого, знавшего о ней, а грязь-то тем временем успела просохнуть и стать куда менее ядовитой. Они для вида размазывали ее неподалеку от съездов, а для себя давно вырыли в стенках низины ходы вроде кротовьих и обустраивали их для жизни. А в одном месте им даже удалось сделать подобие гаража. И в нем была спрятана пара сокровищ.

Еще стоя у граблей, я задрал голову и, стараясь не смотреть на слепящее солнце, оглядел снизу вверх клешни, собранные из ковшей экскаваторов. Пока никто их не трогал, ушлые падальщики натаскали себе запчастей, собрали все, что завязло в их грязи за это время, и умудрились, никем не замеченные, собрать целую боевую единицу. 

Которую из-за края низины и видно-то не было.

Выкатили ее на тросах, поставили на ровную дорогу и понеслись сюда по просьбе Эльфа.

А я все гадал, чего он застрял внизу. А он где-то поймал слух, полез проверять и тут же нашел себе готовую армию, которая оружие сделала, а куда его применить, толком пока не знала.

— С нами боеспособная часть лагеря и падальщиков, — пояснил он. — И если кто-нибудь рискнет попробовать свернуть нас с пути, не завидую ему.

Словно услышав его слова, со стороны отряда пронзительно загудели.

Эльф вскинул голову. Молчавший до поры до времени Олорин высунулся в окно и выругался.

— Что там?

Гудки вновь разрезали воздух, даже складываясь в некое подобие мелодии.

Опасность!

— Там Смауг! — раздался еще издалека крик. — Смауг за нами!

Я выкатился из машины, едва не упав на песок. Одного взгляда в подзорную трубу хватило, чтобы понять: кричали не зря. Далеко, у самого горизонта, в окружении такого же облака пыли, неслась сюда армия из крепости Смауга. 

Гнались ли они за Эльфом или за нами, было уже не так важно. Эта дорога вела к гномам, они шли по ней и наверняка не собирались сворачивать.

Тут же в небо взмыли сигналки, оповещая нас еще раз.

— Брысь!

Эльф выпрыгнул из «Задиры» и толкнул меня обратно к машине, сам бросился к грузовику. 

— Ехать к гномам?

— Да! Гоните, мы за вами!

— Гони! — хлопнул я Олорина по плечу, повторяя приказ Эльфа. — Гони к гномам!

Мы могли ругаться сколько угодно, но как-то так выходило, что в минуты опасности не только мы с Эльфом, но и   
Олорин, и все те, кто попадал в переплет вместе с нами, вели себя как единая команда. 

Джип взревел и понесся вперед, и пустыня наполнилась таким привычным, таким знакомым всем нам звуком.

Звуком погони.

Неважно, кто преследовал, а кто убегал. В любую секунду все могло измениться, и загнанная жертва, развернувшись на ходу, погонит своего преследователя прочь, до самого края.

— Будем пробиваться? — подал голос Ферен.

— Будем!

И мы сейчас вовсе не убегали от Смауга, поджав хвосты. У нас был план, какой-никакой, но был, и мы собирались выполнить его.

Добраться до гномов. Вытрясти из Торина душу и убежище.

Расправить плечи, развернуться и задать Смаугу жару.

Еще несколько часов назад мы искали убежища в надежде избежать драки, и я был первым, кто хотел бы решить дело миром. Мы не собирались воевать, потому что воевать толком было некому.

И я мысленно сделал себе зарубку на память: поблагодарить Эльфа за то, что он опять поступил по-своему, обеспечив нам если не перевес, то хотя бы равенство в силе.

Я надеялся, что у него хватит ума и на то, чтобы догадаться не мозолить глаза Торину, чтобы еще больше того не злить.

Пошарив в кармане, я вытянул карту. Гора уже виднелась, стоило проверить, правильно ли мы едем.

— По правой стороне, — ткнул я Олорина.

Странник тем временем проворно раскидал всем заряженное оружие и запасные патроны, устроил сумку с их остатками так, чтобы не рассыпались при езде.

В нем чувствовался богатый опыт.

— Кем ты был раньше? — не удержался я от вопроса.

Он криво усмехнулся и ответил:

— Лесником.

Позади взлетела со свистом и рассыпалась в воздухе тысячей крашеных песчинок ракета.

Мне хотелось вскочить с места и бежать за машиной, обгоняя ее. Прежнее дурное предчувствие рассеялось как мираж, и сейчас я был уверен в обратном.

Мы сможем.

Мы добьемся.

— Запомни нас на века! — выкрикнул я строки из первой вспомнившейся песни.

И Ферен, и Олорин, и даже хмурый Странник немного с опозданием подхватили ее вместе со мной.

Мне казалось, нас было слышно на всю чертову пустыню, и уж точно нас слышали и гномы, и Смауг. И пусть.

Сейчас мы не скрывались.


	4. 4

Гром грянул, когда мы почти доехали до горы.

Никому в нашей машине не пришло в голову, что нас уже могут ждать и здесь, и потому от первой партии пуль мы не успели увернуться.

Дробь простучала по бронированным дверям, и хотя их бы все равно не пробило, Ферен пригнулся.

— Черт! Черт! Откуда!  
Олорин тоже сполз пониже — или просто натянул шапку до плеч, но скорости не сбавил.

— Тараним? — весело поинтересовался он.

Я схватился за пистолеты, рассчитывая, как обычно, первым делом расстрелять в клочья колеса.

— Давай!

И открыл окно.

Завизжали тормоза, но бойцам Смауга торможение никак не помогло. Олорин, резко взяв в сторону, врезался укрепленным бампером в их багажник. Стоявших в нем стрелков снесло в песок, и, судя по резким прыжкам «Задиры», они тут же попали к нам под колеса.

Как я успел разглядеть, машин в засаде было три. Пока Олорин, то бросаясь вперед, то сдавая назад, старательно пробивал одну из них, две другие кружили рядом. Ни гранат, ни чего-либо действительно опасного пока не шло в ход: видимо, они не хотели задевать своих. Но как только с ними покончит Олорин, руки у них в прямом смысле будут развязаны.

— Стой! — скомандовал я и сунул руку в сумку Странника. Нам-то ничего не мешает гранатами швыряться.

Я нащупал парочку не глядя и, кинув одну Ферену, указал на засаду:

— На счет «три»! Раз! Два!

«Три» потонуло в грохоте и дыме. Хлопок моей двери и двери Ферена — и мы были защищены. Двинув на прощание последнюю машину еще раз, Олорин понесся по дороге.

Я оглянулся — эти тихушники пытались завести машины и двинуться за нами, и в своих попытках, кажется, не заметили главного.

С чудовищным удовлетворением я наблюдал за тем, как выкатившаяся вперед платформа подцепила машины клешнями и потащила за собой, пока их в упор безо всяких проблем расстреливали из легковушек.

И это все?

Отряд вместе с Эльфом успел чуть подотстать, из чего я сделал вывод, что он все-таки решил дать нам немного времени.

А мы были уже перед самыми воротами.

— Может, ракету в них швырнем? — предложил Ферен.

— В качестве звонка в дверь?

А почему бы и нет.

Желтая звезда взмыла в небо и закрыла на миг солнце.

Высунувшись из люка на крыше, я увидел в трубу, что на стенках крепости-горы началась беготня.

Нас заметили и идут встречать.

Даже приветствие подготовили.

У самых колес разорвалась мелкая граната. Песок поднялся фонтаном, и я тут же юркнул назад, захлопывая крышку люка. Минута прошла — но больше взрывов не последовало.

И я выбрался обратно, пнул сиденье Олорина, мол, подъезжай ближе.

И, сложив руки рупором, прокричал Торину:

— Впускайте нас! — и помахал в воздухе картой.

Пусть мы были почти у самых стен, без трубы все равно плохо было видно, что там делается у гномов. Но то, что   
Торин застыл с биноклем, направленным прямо на меня, я разглядеть смог. И старательно расправил карту, чтобы он точно видел, что у меня в руках.

— Хочешь, чтобы она оказалась у Смауга? Или мы решим дело миром?

О мире речи уже, конечно, и не шло. Эльф был неподалеку, и если его самого еще не засекли, то уж платформу-то гномы точно заметили. Она одна внушала достаточно опасений и делала наши намерения максимально ясными.

— Это ложь! Карта не наша! — донесся нестройный хор голосов. По обе стороны от машины предупреждающе воткнулись горящие стрелы, тут же потухшие от налетевшего песчаного ветра.

И я вспомнил, что в первую очередь снесло нас с места так быстро. И оставил эту мысль при себе.

— Приглядись лучше, Торин! Спустись и посмотри своими глазами, если хочешь!

Не то чтобы я говорил всерьез или всерьез верил, что он высунется из крепости, но гномы и впрямь засовещались. Их мелкие фигурки смешно шевелились, как куклы на сцене захудалого театра. Наконец Торин возвестил:

— Подходи сам! И без глупостей!

По ноге тут же похлопали.

— Даже не думай! — прошипел из машины Странник. — Это ловушка!

Вряд ли.

Не обращая внимания на протесты, я влез обратно в салон, чтобы тут же выйти из машины.

— Если выстрелят, штурмуйте их к чертям, — попросил я Олорина, замерев у его окна, и зашагал к уже знакомой мне дыре.

Торин возник в ней все с тем же надменным видом, как и в тот день, когда я пришел договариваться в первый раз. Но на сегодня в его взгляде было гораздо больше и ненависти, и волнения.

— Ты наглый воришка! — заявил он мне, едва я подошел.

Отвечать было бессмысленно, так что я просто помахал картой у него перед носом и насладился тем, как вытягивается его лицо.

— Откуда она у вас! Ах ты тварь!

Кто другой на моем месте уже убил бы его, я был в этом уверен. На что гномы вообще рассчитывали? Иной раз я мог только поражаться, как они до сих пор оставались живы.

— Не важно. Важно, что будет, если она достанется Смаугу. Ты ведь видел, он уже на пути сюда.

— Это вы его притащили! Вы заодно!

— Торин!

— Это все вы!

Как бы мне ни хотелось все-таки дать ему шанс задуматься и принять верное решение, я даже не знал, как это сделать. Как достучаться.

— Торин, Смауг собирался напасть на вас уже давно. Ему нужна ваша нефть. Ваше жилище. Пусти нас, и вместе мы сможем отбиться!

— Никогда!— он практически взвизгнул. — Никогда! — и, отвернувшись, прокричал наверх: — Тащите сюда этого хоббита! Я ему карту доверил! Предательская крыса!

Вот Бэг-гинса мне, при всей непродолжительности знакомства, подставлять не хотелось.

— Торин! Торин, стой!

Но уже отскочил от дыры.

Я замахал Олорину, указывая наверх.

Оттуда доносились звуки борьбы и проклятия Торина, и, как я мог судить, Бэг-гинсу было туго.

И вдруг на мгновение все стихло, чтобы тут же прогреметь оглушительной силы взрывом.

Стены сотрясло так, что показалось — обрушатся. Вся гора рухнет. Каменная крошка посыпалась сверху, и я едва успел закрыть лицо, чтобы не надышаться этой дрянью.

Дождался, пока пыль осядет, вскинул трубу и в ней увидел шедший из гранатомета, установленного на башне Эльфовой платформы, дымок.

А все щупальца платформы были недвусмысленно направлены в сторону Торина.

Грузовик благодарно моргнул платформе фарами.

Эльфу хватило одного движения пальцем, чтобы Торин заткнулся и отвлекся.

Жаль, ненадолго.

Веревка упала совсем рядом, едва ли не на меня. Задрав голову, я увидел, как по ней, спешно перебирая конечностями, спускается Бэг-гинс. Словно огромное насекомое, попавшее в паутину, он дергался из стороны в сторону, но все же не падал. Когда до земли осталось совсем немного, он отпустил веревку и спрыгнул.

— Здрасьте, — он старомодно шаркнул ногой и поправил торчавший из кармана револьвер. — Я вам помогу лучше, пожалуй.

— Пожалуй, — согласился я. И пока гномы оправлялись от взрыва, мы добежали до машины.

— О, Мис-тер! — хлопнул в ладоши Олорин, прежде чем повернуться ко мне. — Дальше что? Штурмуем?

А вот здесь наш план пришлось сворачивать, потому что времени на штурм у нас не оставалось. Рев мотоциклов Смауга был уже отчетливо слышен, и, если я еще что-то понимал, они будут здесь совсем скоро. Мы все равно не успеем.

Лучше было потратить время на то, чтобы занять позицию повыгоднее.

— Давай к солончаку!

— Мы бежим?

— Мы разворачиваемся!

Выбив люк дулом пистолета, я выпустил в воздух еще две ракеты. Подмога. Опасность.

Давай же, Эльф!

По дороге к солончакам была отличная равнина, на которой нам всем нашлось, где развернуться. Мотоциклы легко прыгали по кочкам и еще легче катились по ровному пути, но и отстрелять их как надоедливых мух без всяких препятствий будет просто. Оружие на кабине платформы установили как раз на такой случай. На той высоте, на которой она была расположена, не страшны ни пламя, ни пули, а насчет остального мы позаботимся на земле.

Главное, вовремя заметить самих Смауга и Скату, если они были здесь, и понять, куда погнать их.

И сына Эльфа.

Время пошло!

Мы гнали вперед изо всех сил, отчасти, чтобы успеть рассредоточиться, как нам нужно, отчасти, чтобы разозлить Смауга и наверняка увести его за собой. С гномами мы еще успеем разобраться.

Я уже представлял, как над нами с Эльфом посмеется Элронд:

— Опять у вас все не по плану!

В этом, наверное, всегда и заключались на самом деле наши планы.

Грузовик нагнал нас и ехал почти вровень, легковушки катились следом, две из них прикрывали собой колеса платформы.

— Открой окно! — я замахал рукой, вынуждая Странника отодвинуться, и перебрался на его сторону, с которой и пристроился грузовик.

Одновременно с Эльфом опустил стекло.

— Нужно уничтожить его раз и навсегда!

Ответ Эльфа прерывался свистом ветра в ушах и грохотом стремительно несущейся вперед многолапой махины, и от этого он стал только увереннее.

— Он труп.

Поддавшись порыву, я выставил в окно руку, и Эльф без сомнений вцепился в нее и пожал.

— До конца дороги!

— До конца!

И мир в очередной раз перевернулся с ног на голову.

Смауг догонял нас, что было неудивительно, и я с трудом балансировал, высунувшись из окна, одновременно вцепившись в ружье и трубу, а Странник крепко держал меня за ноги.

Десяток мотоциклов, часть из них с огнеметами. Не проблема. Расстрелять.

Поставленные на колеса от грузовиков до отвращения устойчивые форды. Высокие ровно настолько, чтобы экскаваторные ковши подцепили их под брюхо, переворачивая, как жуков. Или это могут сделать гранаты.

А вот и знаменитый танк Смауга, раскрашенный под дракона. Он несся на всех парах в ореоле из пламени, и мне становилось жарче от одного брошенного на него взгляда.

Жарче, но никак не страшнее.

Страшно мне не было вообще. Кровь кипела от адреналина и желания побыстрее покончить со всем этим, от азарта и осознания, что нашей победы ждут люди. И необходимость отыскать среди воинов сына Эльфа.

И немного от жажды.

Я наскоро глотнул из фляги и бросил ее остальным. Потом времени не будет.

И прицелился.

Как я и рассчитывал, мотоциклы попытались нас окружить. Замотанные тряпками и бинтами лица, закрытые очками наподобие сварочных глаза, обвешанные найденным черт знает где мусором тела — наши преследователи выглядели не устрашающе, а отвратительно, и именно поэтому не хотелось с ними даже связываться.

Вдруг в мегафон раздался голос, что удивительно, не Эльфа.

— Если есть желающие перейти на нашу сторону, время сделать это сейчас. Иначе вы будете уничтожены.

Я понятия не имел, кто мог это предложить, и, судя по ошарашенным лицам внутри машины, подобное недоумение испытывал не только я. 

Еще одна деталь плана Эльфа? Или что-то все-таки происходит помимо его воли?

В любом случае, на байкеров предложение никак не подействовало. Те, кто ехали по двое, принялись поджигать копья. 

И единственный раз мне стало жаль, что я не мог видеть их лиц в этот момент, потому что очень хотелось.

Момент, когда ковши зачерпнули песок и легко перевернулись, обрушивая его на огонь.

Беспроигрышный вариант. Либо песок окажется достаточно чистым, и тогда огонь просто потухнет, либо... произойдет то, что произошло.

Черт его знает, что было с этим песком раньше. Взрывались ли на нем машины, или у кого-нибудь из канистры протек бензин, или еще что. Так или иначе, пропитанный бензином насквозь песок загорелся от первой же искры, и на какое-то время нас окружило огненным кольцом, словно средневековых демонов.

— Прям как мотыльки! — издевательски восхитился высунувшийся в окно Ферен.

Сейчас я был с ним согласен.

Убравшись пока в машину и втащив его следом, чтобы не задело огнем, я задумался.

Пока все выходило слишком легко. Не то чтобы я хотел проиграть, нет, но не зря же Смауг считался одним из главных монстров в пустыне. Раньше, кажется, он был военным —полковником или кем-то вроде. 

В любой момент мы можем попасть в ловушку, если уже не попали.

— Они остановились, — заметил Олорин и вернулся к созерцанию панели. Топливо, перегрев, перегрузка — за всем нужно следить внимательно.

— Что делаем?

Этого я не знал. Высунул руку в окно и помахал Эльфу, надеясь, что он заметит.

В итоге вместе с ним к нашей машине подошли еще с десяток человек. На лицах у всех было написано мрачное превосходство, которое Эльф тут же поумерил:

— Он надеется, что мы рванем следом.

— А мы рванем?

Пожалуй, это и следовало решить в первую очередь. Кто охотник, а кто добыча. Кто заманивает в ловушку, а кто в нее послушно топает.

— А мы можем?

— А есть другие варианты?

Два вопроса, которые волновали всех. 

Воевать не так страшно, убивать тоже. А вот принимать решения, которые в равной степени могут привести как к победе, так и к полному поражению... Принимать их не только за себя, но и за других, тех, кто позади и ждет исхода...

— Они вернутся к гномам!

Черт, черт, черт!

Смаугу нет резона слать кого-то за нами, потому что ему сейчас нет до нас ни малейшего дела.

Есть мы здесь или нас нет: в данный момент ему на это плевать. Он займет гномью гору, устроится там и уже тогда примется за уборку близлежащих территорий. Сейчас он просто отогнал нас чуть дальше, а мы и повелись, я повелся как последний дурак. Это не мы бросили вызов его самолюбию — это он навязал нам выбор из одинаково хреновых вариантов. Либо остаться на равнине, пока он вычистит крепость Торина изнутри, как яйцо, зальет полные баки бензина и ударит заново — и тогда вам некуда будет бежать и некуда возвращаться.

Либо ехать отсюда подальше, хоть в саму преисподнюю. 

Либо броситься за ним в погоню, туда, куда он пожелает нас затащить, гнать, пока у нас не кончится бензин и не сотрутся шины. Можно еще, конечно, ринуться защищать гномье добро, да только не там, где решим мы, а там, куда укажет он.

Я зажмурился так, что под веками замелькали цветные пятна, красно-зеленые, похожие на трупную плесень. Они мелькали перед глазами, даже когда я открыл их и уставился на свои руки.

А что будет с оставшимися в нашем лагере?

Что будет с моими детьми?

Я знал — мы уже не отступимся. Я был согласен воевать с Торином, и от Смауга не стану бежать. Никто не станет.

— Там кто-то еще! Вон там!

Все дружно повернулись туда, куда тыкал пальцем Ферен. Я схватился за трубу, но Эльф буквально выдрал ее у меня.

— Эй!

— Даин!

Даин что?

Он был каким-то родственником Торина, совершенно не похожим на него ни внешне, ни по характеру. Что, к сожалению, никак не означало, что он был адекватнее. Жил он со своей бандой где-то отдельно, изредка объявляясь в наших краях. И он тоже не питал привязанности к Эльфу.

— Вот почему этот индюк послал нас. Он знал, что получит подкрепление с другой стороны!

— Индюк? — как-то недоверчиво переспросил Ферен.

— Что «индюк»?

— Что такое индюк?

Твои шестеренки, сколько ему лет вообще?

— Животное такое, — примирительно положив руку ему на плечо, сказал Олорин.

— Птица, — встрял вдруг Странник. — Это такая птица.

— Птица ведь тоже животное?

— Нет, у животных нет перьев.

Ферен смотрел на них во все глаза, будто стал свидетелем спора о судьбе мира. С одной стороны, я прямо-таки мечтал, чтобы Эльф вставил свое веское слово и прекратил этот бред. С другой — глупая перепалка неплохо разрядила обстановку.

— Потом решите, — постановил я. — А пока... Выходит, Торину есть, кому помочь.

Эльф презрительно фыркнул:

— Эта кучка мелюзги Смаугу на одно колесо. Индюк им не поможет, — и только закончив говорить, он понял: в таком случае помогать Торину придется нам. Такого он точно не планировал. — Даже не думай... — начал он.

Я и не думал.

— Отвяжите байк. Мы поедем к Даину.

— Чегоооооооо? — Эльф протянул это так, что я не смог сдержаться. Расхохотался, повиснув на приоткрытой двери машины, будто ничего веселее в своей жизни не слышал.

Откашлявшись, я пояснил:

— Торин просто псих, а Даин — псих с вечным желанием кого-нибудь прибить. Так пусть поможет нам со Смаугом, а потом разбирается с родственничками.

— То есть жизнь тебя совсем не учит?

— Попробовать стоит, — я отодвинул послушно возившегося с ремнями Ферена и просто перерезал их ножом. Какая разница, если скоро умирать? — И, согласись, он тебя развлекает.

Каждая встреча Эльфа с Даином превращалась словесную дуэль из оскорблений и сарказма. Я мог бы поставить на то, что степные гиены вымерли вовсе не от радиации, они просто не выдержали конкуренции с этими двумя.

— Он давно его звал, если позволите, — послышалось снизу. Бэг-гинс. А я уже и забыл про него.

— Ты что-то знаешь? — тут же хищно развернувшись в его сторону, поинтересовался Эльф.

Бэг-гинс чуть отодвинулся и кивнул.

— Торин хотел, чтобы Даин сюда переселился со своими. Боялся, что узнают про его нефтепровод и придут грабить.

— А послать к чертям Смауга он не побоялся, так?

Разговор угрожал вновь свернуть на до чертиков надоевшую тему. А решение, что же нам делать, так и не было принято. Точнее, было, но...

— Выставляй оборону. А мы с Олорином скатаемся навстречу Даину.

Эльф втолкнул меня в машину и захлопнул дверь, покосившись на всех, быстро закрутил окно.

— Я не собираюсь и пальцем шевелить ради Торина! Я здесь ради сына, если ты не забыл!

Не забыл.

— Твой сын должен быть в отряде Смауга. Либо ты его встретишь здесь, либо попробуешь выехать мимо них, и это станет последним разом, когда ты вообще куда-то поедешь целиком, а не по частям в багажнике.

Только когда эти слова прозвучали вслух, а не в моей голове, я осознал, как далеко нас все-таки занесло. 

И что у Эльфа заканчивалось терпение.

— Мы найдем его, — пообещал я, сжав его плечо, и повторил: — Если ты увидишь его, бросай все и езжай следом. Бросай и езжай. Но сейчас нам нужен твой отряд и твои мозги. Желательно не размазанные по песку.

— Они и тебя послушают, — скривив губы, сообщил Эльф. — Я тут вообще быть не должен.

— Должен. У нас нет времени на споры. Построй их, как надо, а мы пока сгоняем за новостями.

Мне пришлось выждать еще немного, прежде чем Эльф отреагировал на мой пристальный взгляд и махнул рукой.

Легко выпрыгнув из машины, он тут же принялся раздавать приказы направо и налево, а я, кивнув Олорину, взобрался на мотоцикл и посмотрел в ту сторону, откуда довольно резво неслись к нам Даин и его люди.

— Держись! — предупредил я на всякий случай и натянул защитные очки.

Оставив позади песчаный хвост, байк рванул вперед.

На мое удивление Даин не встретил нас ни пулями, ни гранатами. И пяти минут не прошло, как я разглядел стремительно приближавшуюся к нам точку, в которой тут же узнал самого Даина.

— Олорин! Бард! — поприветствовал он нас в своей громогласной манере, делая ударение на каждом имени, будто и впрямь был рад видеть. — А где клубок меха? Неужели пустили на одеяла?

— Эльф руководит обороной, — медленно вдохнув, ответил я. — А твой кузен обезумел.

Даин нисколько не удивился. Напротив, казалось, ему самому есть, что нам рассказать, и он пока решал, стоит ли это делать. Так что я начал первым.

Я описал ему все, что было можно: и происшествие в горе Смауга, и лагерь беглецов, и наши попытки договориться с Торином миром. А также, несмотря на явные опасения во взгляде Олорина, то, как мы решили объявить Торину войну, если он не пойдет нам навстречу.

Даин выслушал внимательно, не переставая крутить рыжий свалявшийся ус, только пару раз выругался.

— Вот ведь зараза! — подвел он итог моему рассказу. — От меня-то вы чего хотите, ребятки?

— Помощи.

— Эк вы загнули! Братца ради вас убивать не стану.

С каждым новым разговором их родство почему-то становилось все ближе.

— Дорогой друг, об этом мы и не просим, — вмешался Олорин, высовываясь вперед. — Если мы убьем Смауга, то Торин может и дальше вести себя как последний баран.

— Что, и принцесса ничего не потребует? — прищурился Даин, глядя мимо Олорина прямо на меня. — У нее там свой интерес, как я слышал.

Я поспешил успокоить его, что интересы Эльфа никак не затрагивают Торина и его разработки. Во всяком случае, пока — но об этом я умолчал.

— Подумай только: когда еще будет такой шанс? Войдешь в историю как Даин Победитель Смауга.

— Ты мне песочек-то в глаза не сыпь, — покивал Даин, но было видно, что он совсем не прочь получить такое прозвище. Радиация убавила гномам роста, а вот их тщеславие стало, пожалуй, на порядок выше.

— Вдвоем с Торином вы в горе долго не протянете, как и мы на равнине. Объединимся — сможем победить. Нет — и все ваши разработки загребет Смауг.

Я дернулся так резко, что Даин автоматическим движением выхватил пистолет и только потом буркнул:

— Чего это с тобой?

Олорин косился на меня с не меньшим изумлением, а я готов был хоть на лбу себе клеймо поставить, чтобы не забыть опять.

Вскинув трубу, я осмотрелся по сторонам. Где же ты теперь, где же... Если она шла за нами по пятам, значит...

— Падальщика тебе в багажник, да что такое?!

Проклятая пустыня, нескончаемая и вечная, и в то же время непредсказуемая и переменчивая. Как рисунок барханов. Как ветер, нагонявший их.

Как песчаная буря, крадущаяся по пятам, заметающая песком все вокруг, пока ты не поймешь вдруг, что даже воздух, которым ты дышишь, состоит из одних лишь песка и пыли.

В горячке погони и наваливающихся проблем мы не обратили на это должного внимания, даже не заметили, потому что песок в лицо так или иначе летел все время — то из-под колес, то от взрывов. Я же краем сознания цеплялся за эту мысль, как за запасной план, делал зарубку, чтобы не забыть, и, конечно, переключался на что-то другое.

А наше то ли спасение, то ли смерть было совсем рядом.

— Вдохните глубже. Очень глубоко, — сказал я. Олорин и Даин, посмотрев на меня как на психа, все же послушались. — Чувствуете?

— Я чувствую, что сейчас протру тобой байк, — фыркнул Даин, но я только покачал головой, мол, вдыхай. Заметь же.

Олорин оказался понятливее.

— Ты ее видишь?

В этом я не был уверен. На горизонте определенно маячило нечто темное, очень похожее на зарождавшийся вихрь, но могло быть и так, что глаза обманывали меня в угоду желаниям.

Буря нам бы на самом деле весьма пригодилась.

Придется, конечно, пожертвовать частью машин, но это будет разумная цена за наши жизни.

— Да кого вы там нашли? — вызверился Даин. — Выкладывайте! — подпрыгнув, он вырвал у меня из рук подзорную трубу и, смешно взобравшись на мотоцикл, уставился туда же, куда и мы с Олорином. Покрутил головой и вдруг выкрикнул в воздух: — Хэхэй!

— Ты что-то видишь?

— Да мы разобьем их в два счета! — громкий звон — и моя разбитая труба оказалась у колес мотоцикла. Даин тут же примирительно выставил руки. — Без обид, ребятки! Вот, бинокль мой возьми!

Он даже слишком воодушевился, но я его понимал.

Конечно, в следующую минуту могло выясниться что-то, что вновь заставит нас попотеть, придумывая очередной способ прожить подольше, но пока все выходило до нельзя красиво.

Замеченная в лагере буря шла за нами след в след, так же, как и отряды Смауга, и в итоге вышло так, что Смауг оказался заперт между нами и гномьей горой — спереди и бурей — сзади. Конечно, он может все бросить и уехать, отказавшись от своей затеи и тем самым дав нам шанс договориться с гномами, или же, напротив, пойти в атаку, чтобы укрыться среди расселин, но так или иначе на месте стоять они точно не будут.

Следующий ход был за нами.

Я убедился, взглянув в выданный мне бинокль: наши стояли стеной. Эльф, похоже, тоже заметил зарождающуюся бурю, и потому все, что можно было закрыть, было закрыто. Платформу развернули так, чтобы при необходимости двинуться к нам, в то время как все оружие смотрело точно на армию Смауга.

Его танк, джип Скаты и еще несколько их машин могли бы, при должном везении, проехать и сквозь песчаную бурю. 

Достаточно тяжелым, им следовало только хорошо разогнаться и нестись вперед. У нас с Эльфом такое выходило. 

Если Смауг захочет отступить, сам он еще сможет убраться, но вот его воины...  
Нас было куда меньше, но я был уверен — как бы Эльф ни бесился опять, он постарается сохранить как можно больше людей, отправив самые легкие машины прямо в морду Смаугу. 

Смауг же свой расходный материал спасать не будет, и даже если ему удастся выбраться живым, в атаку после этого пойдет сильно поредевшая команда. 

В любом случае, нам это на руку. 

— Давайте к крепости! — скомандовал Даин и просигналил своим, замершим неподалеку. — Зададим им!

Мы расселись по байкам и вместе с ним покатили обратно.

Эльф встретил нас с надменной рожей — по-другому язык не повернулся назвать, — и я шикнул на него прежде, чем он успел сказать какую-нибудь гадость. В любом другом месте пусть хоть сожрут друг друга, но только не сейчас и не здесь.

— Малыш Бэг-гинс! — воскликнул Даин, заметив стоявшего неподалеку хоббита. — Иди-ка сюда!

Пока они переговаривались как старые знакомые, к нам уже шагал обвешанный патронами Ферен.

— Они едут сюда. У нас минут десять, максимум — пятнадцать.

— До чего?

— До атаки.

— Идите все сюда!

Меня тут же окружили. Люди ждали указаний, решения, и у нас оно было. Даин резво растолкал всех и протиснулся в первый ряд.

— Нам нужно продержаться до прихода бури. Как только она достаточно приблизится, мы сможем унести ноги через равнину. Даже если Смауг поедет следом, его ряды заметно поредеют. Если повезет, Торин все-таки одумается и пустит нас.

— Я его одумаю! — ударил себя в грудь Даин. Ему вяло зааплодировали.

— Как только буря станет опасной и для нас, набивайтесь в машины и гоните прочь, — я перевел взгляд на Эльфа, и тот кивнул, мол, я уже им сказал. — Мы никого не оставим.

— А как же лагерь? — выкрикнули сзади.

Только оглядев их всех, я заметил те же взгляды, что встретили меня, когда я возвращался от Торина в первый раз. Ждущие, испытующе взгляды людей, которые хотели услышать ответ на свой вопрос и гадали, вспомню ли я о нем.

Я помнил. В глубине души я помнил, но от этого ничего не менялось.

— Будем надеяться, что они выстоят, — объявил я, и шум приближающихся моторов потонул в недовольных криках. 

Конечно, они чувствовали себя обманутыми.

— Ты обещал позвать их следом!

— Ты обещал спасти!

— Буря похоронит их!

Они выглядели так, будто собирались броситься на меня прямо сейчас, и, вероятно, действительно бросились бы и разорвали на части, но их удержали. Приведенным Эльфом падальщикам не было дела до лагеря, они воевали за себя и бунтовать не собирались. А пока я судорожно пытался найти хоть какие-то слова утешения, Эльф выступил в центр круга и, как бы невзначай закрыв меня собой, поинтересовался насмешливо:

— То есть стоило позвать их сюда? В эпицентр бури или в лапы Смаугу? Или к запертым гномьим воротам, чтобы и их разбили здесь о скалы? — его голос с каждым словом становился все громче, увереннее. Меч в его руке опасно сверкнул в воздухе. Толпа отшатнулась. — Мы согласились помочь вам, но мы не боги. Пока вы здесь, в лагере хватает места, людям будет, где спрятаться и переждать ураган. Откопаются, в конце концов. Здесь же их ждет смерть. Если вы этого хотите для своих друзей и родных, то давайте! — он выдернул из-за пояса сигнальный пистолет и протянул его в толпу сначала одному, потом другому. Люди смотрели зло, но за пистолет не хватались, а Эльф только подначивал: — Ну что же вы? Зовите их сюда! Пусть сдохнут! Давайте же!

Я не видел лица Эльфа, но, казалось, мог видеть его отражение в глазах каждого человека. Каждого из тех, кто переложил решение своих проблем на нас и отказывался теперь принимать его сам.

Рука с мечом опустилась, и я вцепился сзади в его запястье, напоминая: «Не заиграйся». И благодаря за вмешательство.

Эльф все еще держал пистолет и ждал, но уже становилось ясно: его речь произвела впечатление. Может, они по-прежнему ненавидят нас за неясную судьбу тех, кто остался в лагере, но они хотя бы поняли, почему все вышло так, а не иначе.

— Самолет!

Слово, эхом отдавшееся в голове, показалось сначала незнакомым, непонятным. Одним из тех, что меньше всего ожидаешь услышать.

Пуля взбила песок почти у самых ног собравшихся.

— Самолет, черт бы вас побрал!

Я не слышал, чтобы Ферен прежде так разговаривал, чтобы он настолько обнаглел, особенно в присутствии Эльфа, но это был он. Он кричал нам из машины, в которую вернулся, дабы продолжить наблюдение. На крыше машины возвышалась какая-то конструкция из подзорных труб, поставленных наверняка тоже по приказу Эльфа. 

И это он выстрелил в нашу сторону, чтобы привлечь, наконец, внимание.

— Ты свихнулся?

— Да посмотрите вы наверх!

Забыв о недавнем недовольстве, все одновременно задрали головы, но без бинокля разглядеть ничего не выходило.

А вот с ним...

Растолкав всех, я прыгнул на машину, отодвинув Ферена так, что он едва не свалился с другой стороны. 

Устроившись на крыше, я припал к трубам, покрутил их...

Может, мы все здесь перегрелись? Или буря уже давно накрыла нас, а это было какое-то особенно мутное предсмертное видение?

Я видел приближающиеся отряды и танк-дракон, видел наползающую сзади ржавую тучу. А над всем этим по небу в нашу сторону ползла непонятная точка.

Я выкрутил трубу на максимум и едва не сломал рычаг.

— Осторожнее, ты!

Самолет был старый и спаянный из кусков, но больше увидеть ничего не удавалось. Неужели его собрали где-то здесь, в пустыне? Потому что он не выглядел как что-то, способное прилететь с материка.

Когда я отлепился от окуляра, вокруг стояла такая тишина, что в ней бы пули застряли.

— Что там? — высунувшись вперед, задал Бэг-гинс вопрос, который интересовал всех.

Не знаю, почему, но я едва не поперхнулся воздухом. Сердце забилось в самом горле, не давая и слова сказать, и на мгновение меня захлестнуло волной самой настоящей паники, коей я не знал с момента, когда твари пытались украсть у меня Баина.

Старею, что ли?

Я почувствовал, как меня стаскивают с крыши и ставят на ноги. В лицо щедро плеснули водой, и я очнулся.

Эльф недоуменно и взволнованно уставился на меня.

— Порядок, — отмахнулся я и добавил громче, чтобы все слышали: — Там действительно самолет. Старый самолет, и он летит сюда.

— Чей он?

Да если бы я знал.

Кроме того, на котором рухнули сюда мы, самолетов я здесь больше не видел. Другое топливо, другие двигатели — все это в пустыне не найти. Выходит, кто-то все же нашел? Не Смауг ли?

— Надо сбить его, — предложил Странник, но его тут же перебили.

— А если он на нашей стороне?

— И откуда он взялся, по-твоему?

Едва разрешив одну ссору, мы рисковали ввязаться в следующую.

— Это не Смауга! — возвестил Ферен. Он снова успел устроиться на крыше и показал мне кулак, едва я сделал шаг в его сторону. Ладно.

— Откуда такая уверенность?

Ответ я получил тут же от собственных глаз и ушей.

От самолета отделилась какая-то точка и стремительно понеслась вниз, прямо на первые ряды гвардии Смауга

От взрывной волны, казалось, всколыхнулась сама земля. За клубами дыма ничего было не разобрать, но, судя по силе удара, это была бомба, и она только что разом положила четверть всех сил Смауга.

Вряд ли от большой преданности.

— А если он и нас так... — протянули сзади.

Почему-то мне казалось, что нет.

— Стреляйте в дым! — скомандовал вдруг Эльф и замахал мечом в сторону платформы. — Живо, стреляйте! Вперед!

— Может, подождем? — вклинился было Олорин, но Эльф даже не взглянул на него.

— В ковши! Винтовки — и в ковши!

Падальщики послушно разбежались, я увидел, как они наскоро перекидывают сумки с патронами и взлетают в щупальцах платформы вверх, чтобы проще было расстреливать врагов.

— Самолет пошел на круг! Больше не бомбят! — и после небольшой паузы. — Ската и Смауг на ходу! Смауг на ходу!

— На чем едет Ската?

— Хаммер!

Я сначала удивился, но потом вспомнил, что форд взорвал Эльф.

Жаль. Было бы проще.

Хаммером эта штука называлась весьма условно: поставленный на восемь вместо четырех колес корпус был неубиваем, так что даже если и удастся пробить часть шин, он все равно будет двигаться.

Эльф все думал утащить его себе.

— Тащите гранатомет! Мы их отвлечем!

Даин свистнул так, что заложило ко всему уже, казалось бы, привыкшие уши. 

Байки голодно заурчали, зафыркали, готовые броситься вперед. На каждом из них был установлен спереди   
высоченный лист железа с тонкой прорезью и тщательно заточенными шипами, скрывавший за собой наездника. 

Выстроившись в линию, байки представляли собой почти монолитную стену, за которой прятались еще несколько десятков людей и Даин с мешком мелких гранат.

— Отгони Скату! — и тут же Ферену. — Следи за самолетом!

— На круге, — отозвался он.

Я понадеялся, что раз уж летевшие на нем пытались уничтожить Смауга, а не нас, то и сейчас не будут бить по гномам.

Странник помог мне затащить гранатомет на крышу грузовика, и я уселся на ней, вглядываясь в прицел, ожидая, когда первые ряды врагов поредеют настолько, что можно будет всадить гранату прямо Скате под брюхо. 

Убить его это, может, и не убьет, но тряхнет знатно.

А бурю тем временем уже было видно невооруженным глазом.

Я оглянулся на миг на гномью гору, сам не знаю, что ожидая увидеть. Гора оставалась безучастна и безмолвна. 

Самовлюбленные твари не собирались к нам присоединяться.

Вдруг джип Скаты перед моими глазами странно дернулся, будто его пнули сзади. Я пригляделся и буквально прирос к месту, не понимая, как такое могло быть.

Все равно, как если бы я сейчас швырнул эту гранату в Эльфа, а не во врагов.

Но, так или иначе, танк Смауга, умело ныряя носом вниз, поддевал машину Скаты и со всей силы толкая. Ската пытался оторваться, похоже, тоже не понимая, что творит его хозяин, но по сторонам его теснили гномьи щиты и взрывающиеся собственные машины.

— Эй, да они дерутся! — крикнул Ферен и застучал по машине кулаком. — Смауг и Ската передрались!

Может, не стоило выпускать прицел, но я слишком хотел быть в курсе происходящего. Уставившись в бинокль, я увидел, как из окна Хаммера высунулся боец и принялся стрелять в танк. Но тому пули были, что слону дробина. 

Он так и продолжал нырять вверх-вниз, поддевая и словно бы пиная машину Скаты вперед, как раз туда, куда нам нужно.

Неужели Смауг пытался избавиться от своего главного союзника?

Теперь уже все, кто остался, смотрели на происходящее, раскрыв рты, и только я вернулся обратно к прицелу, ожидая нужного момента. 

Давай же...

Два гномьих байка разнесло в клочья, взрыв отозвался ударом в солнечное сплетение. Я даже не знал их, но мне было жаль, что они погибли.

Но при этом дали мне шанс на правильный выстрел.

Джип в прямом смысле взлетел в воздух. Подвеска отпружинила, он перелетел через заглохшие легковушки и перевернулся еще раз. Одно из колес отлетело и покатилось прочь, оставляя за собой огненный хвост.

Ската пытался завестись. Пытался вернуться обратно в строй, и, вероятно, у него это бы получилось, если бы мы не были начеку и не предотвратили эту возможность десятком гранат.

Три.

Два.

Закованный в мощную броню, Ската все-таки успел выбраться и отползти в сторону прежде, чем машина взорвалась. 

Объятый пламенем, он покатился по песку и тут же вскочил на ноги, бросившись к первой попавшейся машине, еще бывшей на ходу. Вышвырнув водителя прямо в сторону горящего Хаммера и заняв его место, он понесся вперед, к нам.

Может, он вообще не горел?

Так или иначе, времени больше у нас не было.

— По машинам! — скомандовал я, слетая с крыши к «Задире». — Эльф!

Мне пришлось швырнуть в него камнем, чтобы он поднял голову от подзорных труб. То, что я увидел на его лице, меня совершенно не порадовало.

— Он рядом со Смаугом.

Я понадеялся, что неправильно прочитал по губам, но нет. Эльф повторил.

Он рядом со Смаугом.

— Рядом — это где?

— Он в его танке! — крикнул Ферен, а Эльф уже стрелой промчался мимо и прыгнул за руль.

— Эльф!

Меня дернуло вперед, и, вместо того чтобы просто открыть дверь, я повис на ней, едва не попав ногой под колесо.

— Эльф, черт возьми!

— Возвращайся!

— Эльф!

Я попытался вцепиться в сиденье, но рука соскользнула, а следом грозили упасть и винтовка, и я сам.

Позади взревел мотор, и я увидел, как за нами погнался Олорин на мотоцикле.

— Эльф!

Я почти почувствовал, как тяжелые колеса перемалывают мой череп в труху, и мысленно попрощался с детьми, попросив их не очень злится на нас, дураков, когда меня дернуло вверх. Выжав до предела педаль газа, Эльф перегнулся через сиденье и все-таки успел поймать меня и втащить внутрь. 

Как раз тогда, когда Олорин нагнал нас.

— Куда вы? — с трудом выкрикнул он.

— Остаешься командовать, — крикнул я ему и махнул рукой назад. — Возвращайся! Отбивайтесь!

Он что-то еще кричал, но я уже захлопнул дверь, и все его слова потонули в реве разгоряченного мотора.

Да простят меня все эти люди, но они могут справиться и без нас. Эльфа все равно больше ничего не волновало, и если через несколько минут ему суждено будет разбиться о танк, который Смауг вел вместе с его сыном, то я буду рядом с ним.

Рядом взорвалась граната, и нас едва не перевернуло самих, но Эльф умудрился вырулить. Перезарядив винтовку, я высунулся в окно и принялся делать то, что умел лучше всего.

Отстреливать тварей.

Несколько сзади, пара сбоку, вот еще впереди...

Танк развернулся прямо у нас перед носом и со всей дури понесся навстречу буре.

Она была уже совсем рядом, словно возникшая из ниоткуда стена, настолько она была плотной и осязаемой. 

Грязные потоки всех оттенков черного и оранжевого обманчиво лениво закручивались вверх, и потому казалось, что эта стена даже не двигалась.

И мы неслись прямо в ее центр.

— Окно закрой! — крикнул я Эльфу, протискиваясь назад, захлопывая окна и верхний люк. На мое удивление, он услышал и подчинился.

Я швырнул ему на колени очки, натянул свои и еще раз постучал по стеклу, удостоверяясь, что оно было поднято.

В боковом зеркале отражались взрывы, в клубах дыма и песка виднелись экскаваторные клешни. Они тянулись следом то ли за нами, то ли за пытавшимися улизнуть бойцами, голодно клацали, не желая упускать добычу.

Чудовищная машина выглядела сейчас порождением самого худшего ночного кошмара.

Нас подбросило на месте так, что я ощутимо ударился макушкой о потолок. Успевший пригнуться и буквально лечь на руль Эльф что-то прошипел.

Кажется, встряска вернула его в реальность. 

Не знаю, стоило ли.

Видно не было практически ничего: только смутный силуэт танка да еще нескольких сопровождающих машин, которые уже начинали отставать. Ветер сносил их в сторону, и, приглядевшись повнимательнее, я почувствовал, как по спине пробежал холодок.

Внедорожники, похожие на наш, безуспешно пытались справиться с бурей — их мотало из стороны в сторону.

— Гони быстрее! Гони, иначе нас снесет!

Пояснений не требовалось.

Машину заштормило, словно она двигалась по скользкой дороге, и я увидел, как Эльф вскинул голову и, сдернув очки, обвел все вокруг обезумевшим взглядом.

Я вцепился в его кресло, хватая за руку, прижимая к рулю, будто это могло чем-то помочь.

— Держи скорость! Гони!

Ему понадобилось несколько секунд, чтобы прикрыть глаза и вдохнуть. 

Когда он открыл их, выглядел он куда осмысленнее.

Сбоку чернота окрасилась красным и сразу же белым, словно это была настоящая вьюга.

Молния.

Белые отблески.

Красная вспышка.

Снова темнота.

У меня зарябило в глазах так, что я уже не различал, где мы и что мы, и что происходит за пределами машины.

Нас швыряло из стороны в сторону, в какой-то момент мы даже ударились о борт танка, и теперь уже Эльф, выпустив руль, вцепился мне в руку, едва не ломая пальцы.

Показалось, сквозь наше стекло и окошко танка я смог на мгновение увидеть то же, что и он: светлый-светлый хвост и упрямо сжатый, совсем как у отца, рот. И странные рыжие волосы на слишком маленькой голове Смауга.

Следующий удар пришелся бортом о борт, «Задиру» дернуло влево, и я впечатался в Эльфа и повис, цепляясь за него, будто мог потерять.

Нет.

Мы сдохнем в ближайшую минуту, и, может быть, нас откопают потом вот так вот, бок о бок. Узнают нас и передадут моим детям, передадут оставшимся в общине, что мы все-таки попытались. 

Мы сделали, что смогли.

В конце дороги.

Что-то выпало и ткнуло прямо в кнопку плеера. Заорала музыка, перекрывая и шум мотора, и шум бури, и стучащую в висках кровь.

«Это апокалипсис!»

«Добро пожаловать в новый мир!»  
И мир оглох.


	5. 5

Отросток упрямо стремился вверх. Еще совсем хрупкий, он все равно обещал вырасти в настоящее деревце. Я держал сверток с ним в руках и почему-то никак не мог отпустить.

Это была жизнь, еще одна маленькая жизнь, и нам предстояло в сохранности довезти ее до места назначения хотя бы как память.

Да, мы остались живы. 

И не только мы.

В те минуты в самом сердце бури я и представить себе не мог, как все обернется, да что там, я даже не думал о том, что мы выживем. Если откопают — и то хорошо.

Когда я очнулся, вокруг все было глухо и слепо. Не получалось ни пошевелиться, ни вдохнуть воздуха, а не песка, и, задержав дыхание, я попытался повернуть голову.

На лице что-то зашевелилось, поползло медленно, горячо.

И вдруг меня дернули вверх.

— Бард! Бард!

Шевеление с лица пропало, его место заняла...

Вода!

Я потянулся к ней, за ней, глотая ее вместе с песком.

Голоса говорили что-то еще, но я не различал ни слова, не понимал, что они хотят.

Вода!

— Папа!

Вода!

Да, Баин!

Что?!

Баин?!

Поток воды не прекращался. Я почувствовал, что она уже чистая, и попытался разлепить веки, потянулся потереть их.

— Пап! Пап, скажи что-нибудь!

Перед глазами плыла сплошная рябь, но даже так я не мог ошибиться.

— Баин! Что ты... Как?

— Бард, давай же! Приходи в себя!

Элронд.

Откуда?

Откуда они здесь? Мы что, умерли? А они? Они тоже?

Где я? 

Что...

— Вас занесло бурей. Только занесло. Танк закрыл вас от удара молнии.

Память включилась как по щелчку пальцев.

Буря. Мы с Эльфом несемся в нее за танком, в котором его сын. Нас накрывает волной, а сбоку таранит танк.

А потом...

— Где Эльф?

В ответ рассмеялись — тихо, незнакомо. Женским голосом.

— На седьмом небе. Не отлипает от Леголаса.

Я не сразу понял, что он сказал. Попытался уцепиться за слово «сын», за Эльфа, но мир опять заволокло темнотой. А когда я очнулся снова, то обнаружил себя относительно отмытым и валяющимся на одеяле в комнате с каменными стенами.

В нее набилась целая куча народу: даже не поднимая головы, я видел и Олорина, и Ферена, и Странника с   
повязкой на лбу. 

Там же обнаружились какие-то незнакомцы, наверное, из числа воинов. Один, хромавший на закованную в странную конструкцию ногу, вышел из комнаты как раз тогда, когда я открыл глаза.

Даина.

Элронда с Линдиром.

Баина, тут же поспешившего ко мне.

Все тело ныло, но подняться я смог и без его помощи. Огляделся еще раз и замер, увидев фигуры в дальнем углу.

Две высокие длинноволосые фигуры.

— Пускай сам тебе расскажет, — усмехнулся сын, обнимая меня. — Не смей больше нас так пугать!

Я несколько минут не мог выпустить его из объятий, но все-таки нужно было дойти до Эльфа.

Поздравить, что ли.

Его сын заметил меня первым и как-то неловко протянул руку для приветствия.

— Здравствуй, Бард.

— Здравствуй. Как?!

Леголас загадочно усмехнулся и вздернул подбородок, совсем как его отец. Кулон на шее дернулся в такт.

— Эльф, — я тронул его за плечо, но он не двинулся поначалу, а потом моментально сгреб меня в охапку. Отцепил одну руку и прижал к нам обоим и Леголаса. И замер, не думая отпускать.

Как я когда-то, когда не знал, чем его отблагодарить, какими словами описать (описать что?).

И я тоже его понял.

Мы стояли так, пока рядом не фыркнули насмешливо.

— Мамочка очнулась, наконец-то!

Даин.

А к нему подтянулись и Олорин, и Элронд, и незнакомая мне рыжеволосая девушка. Или где-то я ее видел?

Я недоуменно прищурился, пытаясь вспомнить, была ли она среди беглецов.

Вспомнил о другом:

— А что с лагерем?

— Все в порядке,— успокоил меня Эльф. — Ответили нам на сигнал. Жертв нет.

— А что вообще произошло?

Недолго думая, Эльф уселся на пол, а вместе с ним и все мы, но заговорил не он.

Леголас и девушка — Тау, как она представилась.

Та, что, как я думал, привиделась мне в броне Смауга во время бури.

Сын Эльфа оказался не менее одаренным, чем его отец. Плен не сломил его, напротив, мальчишка быстро понял, как стоит себя вести, чтобы выжить.

— Меня тошнило от всего, что он делал. Что мне пришлось делать, — признался Леголас, опустив взгляд, — но я хотел выжить. Хотел вернуться.

И у него получилось.

Его умение разбираться в технике и незаурядное мышление здорово помогли ему продвинуться среди людей Смауга. 

Он смог стать ближе к Скате и постоянно предлагал ему новые планы, новые схемы машин, десятки разных идей. Он пытался втереться в доверие, но тому плевать было на идеи, его желания тогда ограничивались простым «приехать-уничтожить-уехать обратно». Зато он как-то пожаловался на приставучего мальчишку Смаугу, и Леголас умудрился оказаться несколько выше, чем ожидал.

Он работал тонко — оценил я про себя — тоньше даже, чем его отец. Продвигался понемногу, шаг за шагом, выведывая информацию якобы нужную для реализации его идей.

Катался со Скатой в качестве бойца и помогал захватывать в плен других людей.

Тех самых, часть из которых и собралась вокруг Олорина.

— Я слышал о вас от пленников. Думал, что удастся как-то пересечься. Даже волосы отрастил, чтобы меня было заметно. Мало же дураков, которые по пустыне с такими хвостами гуляют.

Я хотел было усмехнуться, но только подавился собственным смешком.

Это я так говорил Эльфу, ровно теми же словами, когда цапался с ним из-за трат воды на мытье его гривы.

Потом эти ссоры изжили себя, и я перестал даже думать, зачем он с ней возится, решив, что он так продолжает цепляться за прошлое.

Даже после слов беглецов и Олорина о том, что нас узнавали по косе Эльфа, не догадался, в чем был смысл.

Отличительный знак семейства.

— А потом я заметил, что Ската со Смаугом не так уж и ладят. Скате не нравились проповеди, он просто хотел воевать, а Смауг заставлял его подыгрывать. Я как-то в шутку предложил ему назвать себя вестниками Апокалипсиса, раз уж Смаугу хочется размаха.

— И назвался Мором.

— Ну, а кем еще-то? Скате понравилось, настолько, что он замолвил за меня словечко перед Смаугом, и я получил фуру. И Тау.

— Получил Тау?

Леголас замялся, и она ответила сама, легко, как будто это было обычным делом.

— Меня взяли в плен для развлечения. Леголас и взял. А когда ему предложили выбрать себе кого-нибудь, он   
выбрал меня. И мы подружились.

Как именно они подружились, было более чем понятно, и я не смог сдержать улыбки. Я обрадовался, что сын Эльфа смог каким-то чудом остаться нормальным человеком. Получше нас даже.

— Подружились, да, — подхватил он, и Тау послала ему тихий смешок и пригладила топорщившийся ежик рыжих волос. — И поняли, что пора что-то делать. И тут в крепость попал Призрак.

Я переспросил:

— Безумный Призрак? Тот самый?

Леголас кивнул.

— Я сделал так, чтобы он смог потом сбежать. Никто и не удивился бы: Призрак всегда сбегал. Я попросил его передать послание всем, кому он посчитает нужным его передать. Передать, что пора бороться против Смауга. И что если он встретит кого-то, похожего на меня, пусть скажет, что его сын жив. А он в ответ рассказал мне про Олорина.

Так вот откуда Олорин узнал, кто был сыном Эльфа. 

— А потом за нас все сделал Ската.

Ската задумал уничтожить Смауга и его крепость, и вести дела сам, так, как хотел он.

Огнеметом и циркуляркой. 

Леголас решил, что грех не воспользоваться ситуацией, и они с Тау убили Смауга раньше.

— Если бы я рассказал Смаугу, что Ската что-то задумал, он бы только утроил бдительность. А если бы Ската убил Смауга сам, то он в тот же день взорвал бы всю гору вместе с людьми, а я не хотел их смерти. И тогда мы решили поступить по-своему.

Всегда ходивший только в броне Смауг отлично помог скрыть собственное убийство: Тау просто надела броню и не выходила из его комнат. Для всех остальных Тау была предательницей, и Смауг убил ее.

— Мы здорово намучились, имитируя его рычание, — усмехнулся Леголас.

Потом он рассказал, как подговорил Скату испортить насосы и взорвать систему под предлогом того, что так точно удастся выманить Смауга наружу.

Я не мог не восхититься тем, насколько они все продумали.

Во время переполоха часть людей сбежит и отправится прямиком к Олорину. Среди готовых к бунту были не только замученные рабы, но и сильные воины. Как только их наберется достаточно, Олорин постарается пересечься с нами.

А башня раскрасит небо сигнальными ракетами, привлекая внимание.

— Пап, я был уверен, что вы откликнетесь. И что вы не станете наживаться на их жизнях, если они покажутся вам всего лишь беглецами, — сказал Леголас, и я заметил, как Эльф на миг отвернулся. Похоже, Леголас думал, что его отец явился помочь всем этим людям, до которых Эльфу по-прежнему не было дела. Я украдкой показал ему большой палец. Все в порядке. Ведь ты пришел, как и хотел твой сын. И мы прошли проверку, и эти люди пошли за нами следом. За тобой. Все сложилось. 

Все ведь действительно сложилось.

По плану Леголаса «Смауг» должен был объявить о штурме гномьей горы, а он сам со Скатой — сделать так, чтобы это был последний раз, когда Смауг кому-то здесь указывает.

И теперь стало кристально ясно, почему отряды Смауга при нападении вели себя так странно.

— Правда бури мы вообще не ожидали. Я ни разу в них не попадал, — признался Леголас.

— А самолет где взяли? — у меня была целая куча вопросов, ответы на которые я очень хотел получить.

Услышав этот вопрос, все вдруг принялись переглядываться, и я засомневался.

— А сколько я пробыл без сознания?

— Сутки. Так что все, кроме тебя, в курсе происходящего, — послышался не участвовавший до сих пор в разговоре голос. — И прости, что не впустили вас.

Это был второй вожак гномов Торина, я не помнил, как его звали.

Похоже, здесь, и правда, только я один слушал всю историю впервые.

Прекратив, наконец, избегать моего взгляда, Элронд с гордостью признался, положив руку на плечо моего сына:

— Мы не хотели говорить, чтобы не обнадеживать зря. Это была просто попытка, но спустя несколько дней после твоего отъезда у наших границ объявился странный человек, в котором мы узнали Призрака. Он пересказал нам слова Леголаса, и мы поняли, что дело плохо и вам наверняка понадобится помощь. И мы решили попробовать поднять этот конструктор в воздух. 

И они смогли.

Семь лет прошли не зря, и они таки собрали самолет из тех обломков, которые нашли здесь. В нем поместились только двое, он даже боеприпасов поднять не смог, но главное, он поднялся сам и долетел. И мой сын был там, потому что он тоже хотел помочь.

— У нас было только несколько гранат и большое желание не попасть под молнию.

Я обнял сына за плечи. Как Эльф был горд Леголасом, так и я, конечно, был горд своим Баином. Нашим главным пилотом.

Злиться на то, что они ничего не рассказали о самолете раньше, как-то не выходило. В конце концов, мы тоже скрывали некоторые вещи.

Меня интересовало другое:

— Почему ты нам просто не рассказал все как есть? — обратился я к Олорину.  
Олорин по традиции примял шапку.

— Потому что вы дурные самоубийцы, — отрезал он. — А Смауг достаточно изворотливая тварь. Откуда я знал, вдруг он, — старик кивнул на Леголаса, — врал? А так все были готовы к худшему.

— Призрак не знал, что Смауг мертв, — встал Леголас на защиту. — Он передал все, что можно было безбоязненно передать на тот момент.

Ладно.

Получается, это не Смауг старательно выдавливал джип Скаты из защищенного круга, это была наша парочка. И предложение байкерам Смауга перейти на нашу сторону... Выходит, таким образом Леголас дал им шанс выжить.

Стоп.

— А фура? Та, за которой поехал Эльф?

— Она путала следы. Должна была отправиться в лагерь, на всякий случай. В ней вода. Если бы буря усилилась, они хотя бы не умерли от жажды.

— А вы-то в бурю зачем понеслись?

Тут подал голос Ферен. Судя по выражению лица, они с Леголасом уже успели пообщаться и остались друг другом довольны.

— Они думали, что мы с гномами их убьем без объяснений. Никто же не знал, что вы за ними погонитесь.

— Уж ты-то не знал.

— Да никто не знал, — кивнул Олорин. — Я им до последнего не верил.

— Да еще эта ваша рукастая махина, — вдруг протянула опасливо Тау. — До сих пор перед глазами картинка стоит.

Я улыбнулся: чудовище наше, значит, тоже выжило.

— Мы убили всех, кто не пожелал переходить на нашу сторону. Включая Скату. Их оказалось не так уж и много в   
итоге, — ехидно покосившись в сторону, Ферен добавил зачем-то: — Но уж побольше, чем гномов.

— При чем тут гномы?

В разговор вмешался Эльф:

— Их осталась там, в горе, всего дюжина, поэтому они никого не впускали. Делали вид, что они большие и злые, 

— только что козу, как детям малым, не показал.

— Будешь вредничать, за косу оттаскаю, — пообещал не слишком угрожающе Даин.

Они продолжили препираться, не со злости, как я заметил, а больше по привычке. Меня же почему-то начало клонить в сон. Я привалился к стене, отмахиваясь от вопросов, зато спрашивая что-то сам, но глаза все равно неумолимо закрывались. Последним, что я услышал, был голос Эльфа.

И его же лицо я увидел первым.

Непривычное лицо, обрамленное рваными светлыми прядями.

— Ты мне в кошмаре снишься? — уточнил я.

— Нет, у меня для тебя даже есть неплохие новости. Наверное.

Новости выслушать мне хотелось, но еще больше хотелось понять, не подводят ли меня глаза.

Я пошевелил рукой, и Эльф, поняв намек, повернулся.

Рваные светлые пряди. Короткие.

— Даин выполнил угрозу?

Он весело покачал головой.

— Не представляешь, как эта коса меня достала. Но больше она мне не нужна.

Я посмотрел на него так, будто видел впервые. Таким, пожалуй, и впрямь впервые.

Он выглядел счастливым.

Причудливая игра солнечного света образовала вокруг его головы нечто, напоминающее нимб.

— А что за новости? И почему я умираю, как хочу спать?

Уголки губ Эльфа приподнялись в улыбке, и он деланно отвернулся, словно стена интересовала его куда больше.

— Эльф!

Он рассмеялся словно над хорошей шуткой.

— Сам ты эльф, — он развернулся обратно ко мне и тут же посерьезнел, положил руку мне на запястье и повторил: 

— Мы здесь в некотором роде все эльфы. Неделю поспишь, и будет нормально.

— Ты головой ударился?

— Ударился вообще-то ты. Но речь не об этом. Элронд с Олорином сговорились и провели какие-то тесты, пока ты был в отключке. Умрешь ты еще не скоро. Как и твои дети. И Леголас. И все мы.

Я не сразу поверил в то, о чем он говорил, хотя прекрасно видел — это была правда. Но за все проведенные здесь годы я настолько привык к мысли, что эльф — это Эльф, а нас радиация не затронула, и еще неизвестно, кому повезло больше, что уложить в голове то, что он так легко мне преподнес, сразу никак не выходило.

— То есть мы...

— Долго еще будем тут жариться, — он вытащил из-за спины вторую руку и подкинул в воздух мелкий зеленый шарик, а потом протянул его мне.

— Что это? — шарик был подозрительно знакомым.

Эльф взглянул на меня с привычным выражением сожаления.

— Яблоко, Бард. Это яблоко. Даже съедобное. Эти полурослики не только нашли нефть, но и вырастили яблоки.

Тугая кожица была гладкой и прохладной. Я провел по ней ногтем, и под ним выступил сок, вкус которого я даже не помнил.

— Элронд уже выменял у них саженцы. Заберем к себе и попробуем привить.

Медленно поднеся руку ко рту, я откусил кусочек. Кисло-сладкий. Непривычный. Вкусный.

— Думаешь, получится их вырастить?

Эльф посмотрел на меня, склонив голову, а потом резко подался вперед и улегся на сложенных руках у меня на груди.

— Думаю, мы уже доказали, что у нас получится все.

— Что мы вообще сделали? — усмехнулся я. — Какой был план? И Призрак этот...

Он задумался на какое-то время, и я уже решил, что он не станет отвечать. А он устроился на мне поудобнее и сказал:

— Мы стали частью истории. И Призрак. И каждый из тех, кто попался нам. Один человек  
пришел на помощь другому, тот — следующему и так далее, — он деланно зевнул. — Будешь потом рассказывать своим внукам, как весь мир объединился, чтобы помочь друг другу. Или моим, они явно будут раньше.

Он закрыл глаза, всем видом показывая, что не собирается шевелиться в ближайшее время. 

И я последовал его примеру.

Он оказался прав, как и всегда. Я вспомнил о его словах, поднимаясь на борт лайнера, на ремонт которого ушел еще десяток лет, и держа в руках едва пробившийся саженец, выданный мне дочерью.

— Дядя Бард!

Мелочь уже ждала меня, готовая отправиться куда угодно. Они родились здесь, в пустыне, но с первых дней они знали о том, что это — не весь мир, и настанет день, когда мы сможем отправиться в другое место. Туда, откуда родом их родители и дед, или куда-то еще, куда сможем долететь.

— Иди, расскажи им еще чего-нибудь.

Поднимавшийся следом Эльф с усмешкой потрепал меня по плечу и протиснулся вперед, отправившись проверять все данные в кабине. Собранные в хвост волосы шлепнули меня по щеке.

Я бросил последний взгляд на место, в котором мы оказались тысячи дней назад. Да, оно было сущим адом, но, как оказалось, и в аду можно выжить, если оставаться людьми. 

Те, кто отказался лететь с нами, получили в наследство часть того, что мы создали за это время, и я был уверен: пойди что не так — мы сможем сюда вернуться, и нас уже не встретят гранатами в лицо.

Но я надеялся, что мы найдем себе другое место. Узнаем, что происходит во всем остальном мире. Найдем других выживших.

Впереди у нас всех было еще много времени, и до конца дороги было далеко.


End file.
